Grey Magic
by Mahawna
Summary: Magic is a tricky thing. There must be a balance between Light and Dark magic. Apparently nobody stopped to think that killing Voldemort might upset that already delicate balance. Now nature is requiring Hermione to pay the price in order for balance to be restored. Doing otherwise, means death.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been edited. I'm going back through and editing the first few chapters again since they are super super super rough. This was my first ever fic I posted and I was too excited to even go back and reread what I wrote before posting. So, I've finally done just that and will be reposting as I re-edit a lot of the beginning chapters. Hope ya'll enjoy! Updated Jan 4,2019**

Watching Voldemort's body fall lifeless to the ground was truly one of the happiest moments in Hermione Granger's life. Harry had won - they actually did it. Once the Death Eaters and the rest of Voldemort's followers realized their precious Lord had failed, they started desperately trying to make their escape. With their thoughts now consumed with only wanting to get away, it was easy enough for the Light to restrain them. Only a small handful managed to escape.

Nobody had expected the backlash that would come from the fall of the greatest dark wizard to ever live.

Hermione was in the middle of searching the grounds for any survivors when the pain hit her suddenly like a ton of bricks. She cried out, falling to the ground gasping, trying desperately to draw in a breath. Hermione had survived torture at the hands of Bellatrix herself; this - this was so much worse. The sensation wasn't just stabbing her physically, but was radiating out directly from her magical core. It felt like her magic was being stretched, like someone was trying to rip it from her body piece by piece, shredding it into an unrecognizable mess.

She could vaguely hear someone shouting her name but she couldn't focus on the voice as she continued to scream herself hoarse, her vocal chords straining as the sharp agony persisted. She could actually feel her vocal cords straining. The pain only seemed to get worse the longer it persisted, until Hermione found herself begging for the darkness to claim her. Whether that darkness was death or unconsciousness, she really didn't care at this point as long as the pain would just _stop!_

Thankfully, she didn't have much longer to wait as her vision started to dim around the edges until finally, everything slipped away into that blessed nothingness.

When Hermione finally started to regain some of her senses, she struggled to regain control of her limbs as they felt like weighted lead. All she could really do was lie there and take stock of her body as feeling slowly returned to her joints. The pain was gone, and in its absence Hermione could appreciate the fact it hadn't actually killed her. As far as she could tell, there didn't really seem to be anything wrong with her at all. After trying to feel out if there was anything amiss and finding nothing, she decided the next step would be to actually open her eyes and see for herself.

Slowly lifting her lids Hermione was grateful for the dim lighting overhead so she wouldn't have to wait too long for her eyes to adjust. She blinked, finding herself squinting up at a dark stone ceiling, torches burned around the edges of the room. There weren't very many, which explained why the space was so subdued. The room itself wasn't terribly big either, comparing in size to an interrogation room she had seen on a police show her dad used to watch on the teli.

Guessing from the overwhelming silence, Hermione could only assume she was alone. She certainly couldn't see anyone from her current vantage point. Slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed, simultaneously bringing up her torso so she could sit on the edge, the thin mattress bending under her weight. Sitting up, she took the room in its entirety.

She had actually been closer to the mark than she'd thought when comparing the room to a police interrogation room. On one wall she could see an observation window that thankfully, went both ways. There was also a plain black, metal door off to the right of the window. Other than her bed, a couple of monitors and a nightstand were the only other furniture in the room.

Thankfully she didn't have long to wonder what was going on as she clearly wasn't in the hospital wing or St. Mungo's. She was pretty sure she had never been here in her life.

The door opened and revealing her best friend, followed closely by Kingsley and a healer. Hermione was so thankfully glad to see some welcome faces after waking up in such an unfamiliar place that she jumped up and rushed forward to give Harry a much needed hug. She had only made it a few steps before her body collided with an invisible barrier. Confused, she looked up with a furrowed brow, realizing that Harry, Kingsley, and the healer were all standing up against the far wall.

"Harry?" She could hear the crack in her voice, her nerves rising with each second he failed to reply, "What's going on? Where are we? Why won't you come any closer?" she asked. He was really starting to make her nervous the way he was looking at her. But it was Kingsley who replied.

"Hermione, you may want to sit back down for this." Her eyes flicked to Kingsley, surprised that he was the one to finally answer her.

 _Well, that certainly doesn't sound ominous at all._ Hermione slowly backed up and sat on the bed behind her. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"We all know Voldemort was truly one of the most powerful wizards to ever live, no point denying it. It's true he was as twisted as they come, but he had the magic to back it."

"I'm sorry, Kingsley, but what does Voldemort have to do with any of _this_?" Hermione waved her hand around indicating the small, rather depressing, room around them.

"I was getting to that, just let me explain." He ran a hand over his bald head in exasperation. "This isn't easy, Hermione, and I'd really appreciate it if you would try not to interrupt."

"I'm sorry, please continue." She said more subdued, trying to squash down her curiosity and stall the dozens of questions flying around in her brain.

Kingsley took in a deep breath before he continued, "Right. So, like I said, Voldemort was powerful. Lots of magic. But because of his Horcruxes, his magic had become unstable. Your soul is directly connected to your magical core, see, and with Voldemort tearing his into tiny pieces, well, I'm sure you can only imagine the kind of damage that would do to his magic. This is all very old magic, most wizards just take it for granted now without really stopping to think about it. I'd be willing to bet Voldemort certainly didn't, otherwise I believe he would have found a different approach to immortality. As someone who placed magical ability right up there next to blood purity, I'm sure he never would have dreamed of harming his magic for the sake of living forever. He never would have purposely made himself weaker." Here, Kingsley paused, shifting his weight from foot to foot. She could see he was trying to gather his thoughts so as to best explain it all clearly to her.

"Magic isn't just created out of nowhere for someone to use. It's part of _nature_. It's ingrained into the Earth herself. Sun rises and sets, seasons change, magical children are born. But just like the cycle of the seasons, magic flows through us in a similar fashion. We grow old, we die, our magic is released back for nature to absorb and wait for magical babies to be born so the magic cycle repeats itself. The only problem with this is that throughout our lives, we can absorb more of the magic around us, even _after_ birth. So, someone like Voldemort actually took that magic from his surroundings, but because he took it by force - through death and destruction - it became Dark magic. If a person was nurturing, encouraging and kind, nature tends to give of that magic freely, and that's how you end up with strong wizards like Dumbledore."

It seemed Harry was finally ready to join the conversation instead of fidgeting quietly. "When Voldemort finally died a real, lasting death, it released all his Dark magic, but because nature stays neutral and consists of _Grey_ magic, it couldn't take it all back. Nature is all about balance, and when that much Dark magic was discharged, it upset that delicate balance."

Hermione couldn't help herself any longer. "This is really all _very_ interesting, but it still doesn't answer the question. _Why are we here_?!" She was really starting to lose her patience. This felt like the longest, most roundabout, obsolete explanation of her _life_. That was saying something too, considering all the lectures she sat through with Professor Binns.

"We're getting there, I promise, Hermione, just please bare with us for a little longer." Harry explained. She could tell something was really bothering him as he hadn't looked her in the eye the since entering the unexplained room. "Look, the short of it is this: Nature is trying to balance itself out by seeking out Light magic for the Dark magic to blend with and return to its natural state as Grey magic. Apparently nature has decided it's going to use _you,_ Hermione, to create that balance."

Hermione swore you could have heard a pin drop. "I'm sorry, but you're talking as if nature is sentient and can just decide what goes where…"

"It _is_ Hermione. Nature is very much a sentient force, much like Time actually. But that's beside the point." Kingsley took another deep breath to steady himself. _Oh good, apparently they hadn't even gotten to the hardest part of this conversation._ Hermione couldn't _wait_ to hear the rest of this insanity.

"Like Harry said, nature has chosen to use _your_ Light magic to try and balance out the excess of Dark magic -there must always be balance - but because there is just so much Dark magic, your own magic seems to be having a difficult time accepting it. And there's the obvious as well."

Hermione crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised, making it clear it was _not_ obvious to her." Your magic is Light, so it naturally would balk at trying to be squashed together with Dark magic. The result of your Light magic resisting the Dark magic was the pain you felt after the Battle. After you lost consciousness, the magic lashed out because the two wouldn't fit together. It took almost three hours for the fusion to settle again so we could get to you."

"How long have I been unconscious?" Hermione asked suddenly, sitting up a little straighter. "How long has it been since the battle?" She had assumed it had only been a short time, a few hours maybe, but she finally took a closer look at their appearances. Kingsley was wearing the Minister's distinct purple robes, and Harry seemed to have grown some scruff on his face.

"How. _Long_?" She repeated. Both Kingsley and Harry looked hesitant to answer so she wasn't surprised when the healer finally piped up.

"You've been out for two weeks, dear."

 _Two weeks?!_ Hermione stood with a jolt. "You're saying I've been just _lying_ here for two whole weeks? Was there no way to wake me _up_? My magic should have healed and been fine within a day or two at _most_!" Hermione could feel the panic starting to set in. "There is so much that can happen in two weeks! What the _hell_ have I missed!?"

Kingsley was definitely starting to lose his patience with her continuous interruptions. "Hermione, if you can't control yourself, we aren't going to answer any more questions today. We still have quite a bit to cover, so I really need you to reign it in a little longer. Can you do that for me?"

That certainly made Hermione snap her mouth shut. There was no way she was giving up the chance to get those answers _right now!_ She waved her hand in an indication to continue.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, it was three hours before the magic settled and we could finally see if you were alright. The magic had created, basically, a chaotic field around you as it tried to smash itself together. Unfortunately it happened again about another three hours later. And has continued to do so in three hour intervals consistently. Hermione, your magic has become completely unstable. It tries to attack _anyone_ who comes near you, damages anything around you, and causes you pain due to the magics battling against each other in your core as well. The reason you were out for two weeks is because we did it on purpose. If we let you stay conscious through these episodes, the pain would have driven you to insanity. Probably within only a couple of days.

"So that leads us to here. This is one of the observation rooms used by curse breakers in the Ministry and use it for smaller objects that are easily transported. They bring them here, so in case something reacts unexpectedly, they do so in a heavily warded area. This prevents anything or _anyone_ from potentially being harmed. This was the only place we could think of to try and contain the damage once the magic tried bonding again, and there's no chance of anyone stumbling upon you and getting got in the crossfire. We set up the extra wards just in case something unexpected were to happen while we are in the room. That's why you couldn't reach Harry just now. The monitors are to help check your vitals, and to alert us to any changes. Such as you waking up."

Here, Kingsley paused to allow her to absorb the information before continuing. Hermione could see from his face that there was, in fact, even more to this _delightful_ tale.

"Ok…." Hermione started slowly, organizing her thoughts. "But why two weeks then? Is it _really_ taking so long for the magic to bond together? If nature wants balance, shouldn't it have been achieved by now?"

Apparently the healer had decided this was her information to share. "Unfortunately, Miss Granger, it seems nature isn't quite capable enough of blending Light and Dark magic while it resides in another being. It's only capable of doing so as it is returned to its natural state, without attachment or affiliation. It cannot simply _force_ your Light magic to mix properly with the Dark magic. It has taken us two weeks to come up with a solution that doesn't involve death."

At this, Hermione could only stare at them. _So what, this would never end unless she_ _**died**_ _?!_ Well, isn't that a happy thought. "You said you've found a solution though..." She really didn't want to get her hopes up too high.

"You know we love you no matter what right, Hermione?" Harry asked her, finally making eye contact with her. "We'll always be here for you."

"If you're trying not to scare me, Harry, you just failed miserably." She was trying desperately to lighten the mood. No one even cracked a smile. _Tough crowd._

"The plan isn't terribly complicated actually, and there is only a very _small_ chance of it not succeeding." Harry seemed to gain more confidence as he realized she hadn't ripped into anyone yet for waiting a full two weeks before they talked to her. "We realized the problem was your magic trying to squash together Light and Dark magic. So, we just needed to find something _else_ for the Dark magic to attach to…. I guess it would be more appropriate to say _someone_ else."

"Can we do that? Can we really force nature to allow the magic to bond with someone else?" If she thought about it, this all really was terribly fascinating. Or _would_ be if it was about someone else.

"No, no, the magic is still going to bond with you, we just need to give the Dark magic something else to latch onto first instead of trying to ram itself into your magical core like a battering ram." Harry's courage seemed short lived as he began to shrink back a bit from her as he finished his thought. "If we bond you with someone who the Dark magic is more sympathetic with, then the magic can flow through that more natural bond instead. We're basically giving it direction rather than smashing up against you."

"Wait…. Are you saying I have to _bond_ with someone…. and because the magic is looking for balance it'll probably have to be for the rest of my life…. So, what like a _marriage_ bond?" Hermione's voice had begun to rise in pitch until she only squeaked out the last bit.

"That's _exactly_ what it means Hermione." Harry sighed, looking at the floor again. _Coward._ "We have to find someone who's own magical core can withstand the addition of that much magic. Someone who's magic is far enough over on the spectrum they can accept magic that Dark."

"Well, I'm sure whomever you find will be simply _delightful_ since they have to be Dark enough to handle Voldemort's leftovers!" She shrieked. This was not going well. She noticed Harry's eyes travel to the Calming Draught the healer was holding. His expression showing clearly his thoughts on possibly drugging her again. "I'm going to have to spend the rest of my _life_ attached to someone whose magic is _Dark_ enough to be sympathetic to Voldemort's? Where are you going to find someone like that who doesn't just up and _kill_ me instead?!" She noticed she had been pacing without remembering when she started to move.

"The only people we've found able to come remotely close to withstanding his magic are the Death Eaters we captured."

There was a strained silence at Kingsley's announcement.

"You. Have. _Lost_. Your. Mind _,_ Kingsley? Why don't we just murder me now and save someone _else_ the trouble!" She was really working herself up into hysterics now. "This is officially one of the _worst_ ideas I've ever heard. And I'm friends with the _Weasley_ twins! I'll just go spend the rest of my life with someone who hates me because my parents don't have magic! I can't _possibly_ see this going wrong in _any_ way!" She had begun gesticulating wildly along with the pacing.

Hermione's tirade was cut short by the beeping on one of the monitors.

"Times up, Minister. We really need to get moving before we get caught in here." The healer came bustling forward, forcing Hermione back into the bed. Hermione's eyes only widened as she felt full blown panic take over.

"Times up for _what_? What's going on? What are you _doing_?!" Hermione demanded as the healer started pulling out potions from her pockets and setting them on the bedside table while forcing Hermione to lie back down.

Kingsley suddenly looked very tired. "That's the timer, Hermione. Our three hours is up. We have to put you back under again I'm afraid. We can't be in here when the magic tries to bond again, and I'm sure you don't want to feel it again either. We'll wake you back up when we have something more to tell you."

At that, Kingsley made a quick exit, leaving poor Harry behind to watch his best friend restrained as potions were forced down her throat.

"Harry, please don't leave me like this, I'm _begging_ you!" Hermione had completely given in to the panic by now, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Just wake me back up when it's _over_. Don't let me just stay here until you have something _new_ to tell me! Don't let them do this to me, Harry! _Please_! There's still so much unanswered. Don't do this!"

Harry just watched sadly from his spot against the wall talking softly. "I'm so sorry Hermione, but you need to trust us. This is the only way. You'll understand later, I promise. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He held his hands out in supplication, silently begging her to forgive him as tears began to escape from behind his glasses.

The last thing she saw before the darkness took over again was the sad, but determined look upon Harry's face as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited Jan 23/19**

When Hermione felt herself surfacing from the darkness, she knew only one thing: she was pissed. How _dare_ they take away her right to choose for herself what she wanted to do! How _dare_ they force her back into nothingness! And how _dare_ they decide for her what the best course of action would be - without even consulting her! Hermione could feel her magic starting to crackle and spark across her skin as her anger and resentment built.

"Hermione, you need to calm down right now or we'll have to put you under again. If you start losing control of your magic, it's going to trigger another episode." Harry's voice off to her side caused her to flinch.. "Come on, Hermione, we came in to talk to you. Please don't force us back out."

At this, Hermione snapped her eyes open and sat up. Harry was sitting beside her, looking down at his hands sheepishly. The little prick couldn't even look at her, after just leaving the way he did.

"Hermione, _please_ just listen okay?" _Ugh_. He knew she'd never be able to resist him for long if he started begging her like that. She never had before. Taking a deep breath Hermione tried to reign her magic under control. She really _did_ want some more answers, and if it meant she had to remain at least outwardly calm, well, then she really didn't have much choice.

"Okay, Harry, go ahead. How long have I been out _this_ time?" Hermione had to make a huge effort not to just smack the git upside the head. "What has been deemed important enough to allow me into the conversation?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Ya, I deserve that I guess. So it's been um, well it's been a month."

"A _month_?! Harry James Potter, you had nothing to talk to me about for a _month_? You're telling me I've been just _lying_ here for a month, and nobody had anything to discuss with me? Seriously Harry?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I have to get special clearance to get down here, and there's been a lot going on so it's hard to get in touch with the right people without them brushing me off. I've been trying to come see you, but this was the earliest they'd let me in." Harry started choking up by the end, and Hermione could see if she kept pushing him, Harry really would break down.

"Alright." _Deep breath in, exhale slowly_ "I'm sorry, Harry, I know I shouldn't be blaming you for this. Please continue." Hermione kept having to remind herself to take deep breaths - this really wasn't his fault after all.

"Right, so I've finally managed to get in here to see you. Pretty sure they only let me though because Kingsley had some stuff he wanted me to talk to you about." At that, Hermione couldn't hold back her snort. "I'll bet he did." She stopped herself from going further at the look Harry was giving her.

"Anyway… There's been a lot going on. Since you've pretty much been out of it since the end of the battle, you wouldn't know who's been caught or anything. Obviously, Kingsley was made Minister quickly to help get everything in hand and do damage control. It's pretty much been trials and funerals ever since. Honestly, you haven't really missed out on much. I know you would have liked being at some of the funerals, but with your magic going nuts every three hours, it wouldn't have been safe. I _am_ sorry about this, Hermione. Really. If we could think of any other way, we would be doing that instead, but we needed to keep you safe from yourself too." Harry peered up from his clasped hands and silently begged for her to understand. Hermione silently cursed her logical brain as it realized she would have to accept that this was new territory for everyone, and they were all just trying to make the best of it.

"How's everyone doing." Hermione asked in a small voice. She was suddenly feeling ashamed of her behaviour earlier. Harry had been dealing with all this grief without her. She doubted Ron was much use, considering how much he drew into himself when he was upset.

"The Weasleys are pretty shaken up. George most of all for obvious reasons, but Ron hasn't been even trying to deal with everything. He's drunk most of the time. Andromeda brings Teddy by a few times a week so I can see him. He seems to be bouncing back alright I guess." Hermione felt her chest tighten painfully. Oh, how she desperately wished she could be there for her friends.

Releasing a deep sigh Hermione said, "It's just not fair. Everything seems to still be falling on you, Harry. You deserve a break. Isn't it enough you defeated Voldemort? Why can't they just leave well enough alone and let you be. Do you have anyone you've been able to talk to about any of this?" If she had to hazard a guess, the answer would be no if the tears in his eyes were any indication.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Or at least I _will_ be once we get you out of here." He gave her a weak smile.

"Am I allowed to ask questions now?" She desperately wanted to lightened the mood for him. It looked like he didn't get a chance to laugh much anymore.

"Yes, Hermione, you are now allowed to ask your millions of questions." Harry chuckled as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Ask awayt"

"Well, I was going to ask before Kingsley cut our meeting short last time, but why did the magic choose me? I mean, I'm obviously not into Dark magic and neither are you, but I would have thought that you would have been a better candidate for balance considering everything."

"We looked into that a lot actually. Apparently having bits of another person's soul attached to you, tends to leave markers behind. The piece of Voldemort is gone, but Dark magic always leaves traces behind. My magic has already been tainted too much."

"But if that were the case, wouldn't that mean that my time at Malfoy Manor would have left traces as well?"

"It left traces sure, but what Bellatrix did was only physical, none of it sunk deep enough to leave traces on your magical core."

"That would make sense I guess. So, because nature is trying to force Dark and Light magic together what does that mean exactly? Will my power just suddenly double?"

"No, you won't have a sudden increase in your magic. The two are trying to become one, but adding Dark magic to your Light magic will change _your_ magic. As you are now, spells and charms and what have you, that are inherently good magic come easy to you. If you tried using something considered Grey, or Dark even, your magical core would resist and you wouldn't be as successful. Once your magic melds with the Dark magic though some of those other spells will be easier. So, to some people I guess they'd say that they would consider that making you stronger; having a wider range of spells you can perform with ease."

"So, what, I'll start turning Dark then?"

"That's not what I meant. Just because some magic might be considered Dark or Grey, doesn't make it evil, Hermione. It's what it has the potential to be. That's why nature magic is considered Grey. Spiders don't kill flies to be cruel, they do it because they need it in order to survive." Harry took a deep sigh, running his hands through his already messy hair, "I'm making a right mess of explaining this aren't I? I should have just had Kingsley come in and do it."

"Honestly, it's probably best he _isn't_ here right now." Hermione was still angry at him for making all the decisions for her without any kind of consultation. "Harry, just before you left last time, Kingsley said the only person I could bond with in order to help create balance would have to be a Death Eater…. How is that being decided?"

A strained silence followed Hermione's question. She could see Harry's reluctance to tell her, but there was no way she was backing down on this.

"There's all sorts of tests they can use to check a magical core, how much it can grow before becoming dangerous to the person, and whether their magic is more Light, Dark, or somewhere in between. Basically we've been running the tests on all of the Death Eaters we have already caught, trying to find a match. The problem is, nobody is even close to being strong enough to match up to the level of magic Voldemort released."

"…..So I'm stuck here, like this, forever?" Hermione bit into her lip to keep it from trembling, willing herself not to cry. "I'm going to be comatose for the rest of my life? just popping back once and awhile for a quick hello?" She was completely failing at remaining composed, the tears had started streaming down her face at the thought of never leaving this room again.

Seeing her distress, Harry got as close to Hermione as the barriers would allow, trying to offer her comfort. "No, no Hermione, no! That's not what I meant at all! We have found a solution, we just had to get a little bit creative is all…And your probably going to be really angry at me once I tell you. So please keep in mind that you can't lose control."

"Hermione eyed him warily. "You have my full attention Harry James Potter… I suggest you tell me what you seem so reluctant to share…" Her voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

Harry cleared his throat as he began fiddling with the hem of his shirt, refusing to make eye contact "So I said we don't have any _one_ who can handle it. But we did find _two_ someones who, together, are as close to perfect as we are going to get…." Harry trailed off, waiting for the bomb to go off. He shifted his weight slightly as if he was preparing to run for the door if the need arose.

"I'm sorry Harry, would you like to repeat that for me…"

"Not particularly, no".

"Indulge me." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"We have two Death Eaters that together, make an almost perfect match…"

Hermione slowly stood up and approached the barrier, her voice completely flat, "So you're telling me, that not only do I have no choice but to be bonded to someone who already hates me for my blood, we are adding a second psychopath to the mix! Has Kingsley completely lost his mind? What kind of hallucinogens is he taking for this to seem like a good idea to him?! The man, is clearly unstable, Harry! There's no way you're alright with this! There's no way _I'm_ alright with this!"

Hermione stopped her pacing as she realized Harry hadn't answered her. She turned to glare at him. "Harry, you're not ok with this, are you?" Her voice low and deadly.

He visibly gulped before he decided to answer. "Well it would get you out of here. And there would be precautions in place to keep you safe…"

"Who, Harry? Who have they decided I am to be shackled to for the rest of my natural life?"

Harry walked towards the door slowly. He had apparently decided this would be as far as he could safely push her. "Hermione, you may want to take your potions for this because it's not going to be pleasant."

"Hermione wrenched open the bedside table and downed the potions quickly before tossing the empty bottles aside. She sat on the edge of her bed clenching the blankets. She remembered how quickly the potions set in the last time and didn't want to end up on the floor. "Talk Harry. Now"

"Hermione, the Death Eaters who matched up are Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy."

"Son of a-"

Hermione returned to the blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

On a desolate rock in the frigid north sea, the wizarding prison Azkaban stood tall and bleak against the fading light. Losing the dementors may have meant there was no longer the threat of having your soul sucked away, but it was still able to suck the will out of its inhabitants.

When the word got around the Ministry was testing the Death Eaters to find one who had the magical ability to help with a special project, there were very few indeed who didn't wish they would be chosen. There was very little they wouldn't be willing to do if it meant getting out of this hellhole.

When Draco was finally dragged out of his cell, down the hall, towards the visiting rooms, he silently prayed to anyone who could be listening that he would have whatever it was the Ministry was looking for. As the door swung open, the light from within blinded him for a moment. They didn't waste resources in Azkaban, and apparently proper lighting fell into that category. There were only 2 torches burning for the entire hallway where his cell was. In contrast, the visiting rooms were brightly lit, and pleasantly warm. Heaven forbid you have to suffer further just for visiting the place.

Draco was roughly shoved into a hard, wooden, rickety chair. Once his eyes had adjusted to the glaring light, he was finally able to see who else was in the room. The guard who had brought him in had retreated to stand beside the door they had come in, situated just behind Draco's chair. across the wooden table in front of him sat Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister, two healers from St. Mungo's, and Saint bloody Potter himself. Well, this certainly promised to be interesting.

"Well, Minister, to what do I owe the privilege?" He forced his trade mark smirk onto his face. It wouldn't do, after all, to allow St. Potty to see just how much Azkaban was affecting him. "I would offer you a beverage, but it would seem our host does not hold to such niceties." He waved his hand around airily to indicate the less than pleasant room.

"We are here Mr. Malfoy to run a few simple tests in order to read your magical core." said Kingsley as he shuffled through some papers in front of him. "All you have to do is sit there and let the healers do their job."

"Really? I just have to sit here and let you do whatever you want, do I? I'm assuming this is non-negotiable, however I do feel I have the right to know exactly why it is you are now deciding to run these tests." He tried his best for nonchalance, but in all honesty, the curiosity was killing him.

"You have the right to shit Malfoy. We don't owe you any explanation for anything. In case you've forgotten, you're rotting away in Azkaban, and if you want even the tiniest chance of getting out of here, you will sit there, keep your mouth shut, and your shit to yourself." Harry was already on edge. They had been there all day without any success and his patience had completely run out, not that he ever really had any when it came to Malfoy in the first place.

Draco didn't response, but sent Harry a scathing look. He would never admit it out loud, but he knew The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Annoy was right. He had absolutely no rights to anything, they owed him no explanation, they could do whatever they wanted with him. He also knew where to draw the line. If he pushed this too hard, they may decide he wasn't worth their efforts and simply send him back to his cell. Which was the last thing he wanted.

Kingsley took his silence as acquiesces, and motioned the healers forward to begin. "Just sit tight and let them do their work. This won't take long, but you may feel a small pinching in your chest."

Almost as soon as Kingsley finished speaking Draco felt the "slight" pinching he was talking about. More like someone just tried to rip his bloody chest open. Draco swore loudly, and Harry couldn't help smirk slightly at his discomfort. Kingsley was right at least in part, it really didn't take all that long. Fifteen minutes tops.

Once the healers had finished their wand waving, and written their findings down in their report, they moved back to their positions behind the Minister.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation Mr. Malfoy. We greatly appreciate it. Your guard will now escort you back to your cell. Harry, I think we can call it a day here." He stood and starting packing away all the files in front of him back into his briefcase.

Draco was shocked. "I'm sorry, but seriously? That's it? You're not going to tell me anything? What this was all about?" He was trying desperately to think of anything that would keep him from having to go back there. Back to the dark, the cold, the isolation. He turned to Potter thinking he might goad him into something, but seeing how much he was enjoying Draco's distress he doubted he'd succeed.

"What's the matter Malfoy, Azkaban's accommodations not to your liking?" Harry couldn't help but push his buttons. It was making far too easy to read his fear.

He tried his best to pull himself together, and even managed a small sneer. " I'm sure it's probably exactly what you're used to Potter. It even might be a step up from hanging around that hovel the Weasley's call a home." And with that he stood, and strode back towards the guard, mustering just enough of his old self to keep his head high as he walked out the door.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Draco was unaware of how much time had passed since he had last been brought out of his cell. Time had a funny way of blending together when you had nothing to occupy your days, and no way to distinguish day and night as his cell lacked windows.

He was surprised when the guards came in and hauled him to his feet. "Come on Malfoy, Minister's here to talk to your sorry arse." The guard kept an iron grip on his upper arm as he was practically dragged back down the hall. This time at least, Draco remembered to close his eyes before he was blinded when the door to the visiting room opened. He felt himself once again shoved into the rickety little chair.

Once his eyes had adjusted sufficiently, Draco looked across at the Minister and, of course, St. Potty. Does the Minister actually do anything _without_ Potter's assistance? Not likely, as Draco was fairly certain it as a political move to ensure he stayed in the publics good graces. Having their Savior so publicly accepting whatever the Minister did, could only boost him in the eyes of the people.

As Draco had been too busy sneering at Potter, he hadn't immediately realized there was one other person in the room, aside from the guards.

"Theo? What the buggering fuck are you doing here? You look terrible mate" His voice was hoarse from disuse.

Theo chuckle softly. "I'm sure I could say the same about you, you look like something the giant squid spit back out."

Kingsley cleared his throat to bring their attention back to him. "I'm sure you both were curious about the test we ran on everyone earlier this month, and I'm sure you have questions…"

Theo and Draco both opened their mouths to voice some of those questions, but Kingsley continued as if he hadn't noticed.

"We aren't going to give you a lot of the details right now because, lets face it, we don't have to. All we need to know, is how willing you both are to participate in a project for the Ministry. You need to know right now though, if you agree to this, it's for life."

Kingsley gave them a moment to think it over. Draco and Theo held a look, trying to make it at least look like they were thinking it over. Refuse and stay in Azkaban forever, help the Ministry, and leave forever. Hm, real tough choice there.

"Just to be clear, if we do this, we do get out of here right?" Theo asked, it wouldn't do to seem too eager after all.

"Yes, Nott, you help, you get out, that's how this will work." Harry was fed up with this entire process. He wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up in his bed, and sleep. "However, you will be out, but you won't have wands. You will be under strict house arrest, and you will follow any other stipulations the Ministry puts in place To. The. Letter. One two out of line and there will be consequences. Are we clear? This isn't going to be a holiday. You're still convicted Death Eaters."

"Now, now, dearest Potty, no need to blow your top. We just wanted to make sure we had a clear understanding." Draco really couldn't help egging him on, when it was so clear he was one word away from cursing the lot of them.

"Gentlemen, please, can we focus on the matter at hand? This is a delicate situation and needs to be handled as quickly and smoothly as we can." Kingsley was quick to bring them back to their original point. "What's it going to be boys, yes or no. We need an answer"

"We're in." Kingsley didn't let Theo get any further than that as he stood up.

"Excellent, gentlemen, if you'd come with us then. There's no further need for us to be here." with that, he strode towards the door leading to freedom.

"Hold on, aren't you going to give us at least an idea of what we're going to be doing?" ever the stickler for details, Theo couldn't pass up at least getting something out of them.

Kingsley reached for the door handle, and turned so he could face them, "You're both going to be bound to Hermione Granger." He didn't even pause to see their faces before he left the room expecting everyone to follow behind him.

Harry on the other hand, would have had great appreciation for the looks of horror and confusion on their faces. Would have, if it hand't involved his very best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy moly my lovelies! Thanks so much for all your kind words and encouragement! You guys are the best! If you're lucky, I'll be able to squeeze out another chapter this week :)

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, Harry's still not mine.

lllllllllllllllllll

Hermione was really getting fed up with seeing this ceiling every time she woke up. It was depressing knowing immediately that she was still stuck here. Sitting up slowly she looked around, hoping her being awake, meant Harry would be here soon.

As if her thoughts could summon him, in walked the man himself. Harry really was looking terrible. She had realized it last time she saw him too, but had been to angry to really pay attention. He had dark bags under his eyes, his skin was pale and drawn. He looked like he had lost some weight too, and that was saying something since they had been on the run and just killed Voldemort the last time she had really taken in his appearance.

"Hey Harry." she said softly. Her heart went out to him as she thought about everything he'd been through, everything he was having to deal with alone. "How are you."

"I'll be better once we get you out of here. Although, thankfully you've only been out a day this time, so thats something at least. Which actually beings me to the topic of todays visit." Harry managed a smile at that.

Hermione couldn't help giving a smile back at that. "Really? I'm actually getting out of here? I can go?" She couldn't help the excited she felt at just the thought of seeing something other than this extremely depressing room.

Harry sobered up a little, a change Hermione didn't miss. "Well, ya, once we get Nott and Malfoy in here and do the binding…" He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. All he wanted was his best friends with him, but one was too drawn into himself to notice, the other he could only have if she came in a package deal with Malfoy and Nott. Not his ideal situation, but he was willing to put up with them if it meant he could take her out of here.

Hermiones smile slid from her face. Right. Malfoy and Nott. The binding. Dark magic trying to ram its way into her magical core. Ugh. "Well…. Maybe it won't be so bad… I mean, it's not like I have to spend all my time with them or anything, I don't even have to live with them…."

Harry was getting that look on his face again. The look that said that's exactly what she had to do.

"Oh, Harry please no. Really?" She was desperate for him to tell her otherwise. But she knew it wouldn't happen.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but we really have no idea how the magic will react. There really aren't any recorded cases of this specific scenario. It's mostly our best guess, and hope it works. Everything has already been arranged. Kingsley really wanted this all taken care of as quickly as possible. He doesn't want to risk you going off on accident."

I'm not a time bomb Harry."Hermione couldn't help a small laugh at that, but then sighed, "So, what's Kingsley's brilliant plan?"

"We're going to do the binding after the next episode. That'll give us plenty of time so we won't be rushed trying to get it right. The Ministry has had Nott Mano cleaned out and made habitable, since Narcissa is currently under house arrest at Malfoy Manor. You'll floor there once everything is taken care of here. I'll come with you. I'll bring your stuff so you can get yourself settled in, and make sure you're ok. Then we'll just have to wait and see if the magic accepts the binding I guess."

"Harry, where have you been living this whole time?" Hermione was fairly certain it wasn't with the Weasley's. He wouldn't be comfortable, feeling like he was imposing on their grief, and she couldn't think of anywhere else he would possibly be staying.

"I've been at Grimmauld Place. Since Sirius left it to me, it's technically my house. I really only spend time there to sleep. I've been pretty busy though with everything."

"Well, if you'd like, you could come stay at Nott Manor for awhile with me. I haven't seen it, but anything with "manor" in the name I'm sure has plenty of room. Come stay. You can catch me up on everything. I've missed you." Hermione could feel the tears beginning to form. Even though she hadn't been awake for most of the past month, she still missed her best friend. She had spent the majority of the year prior in his constant company. She couldn't imagine how this had felt for him.

"Ya, I might do that. Besides I'm sure it would piss off Malfoy and Nott to no end. And that would certainly put a smile on my face." He grinned at her trying to bring her back up from her sad thoughts. This was why she loved him so much. He could read her like an open book. He always knew exactly what she needed.

"Ugh, I cannot wait for these stupid wards to go down, so I can give you a great big hug!" She wiped at her eyes and chuckled. "That and a bath. I'm sure I've been _scourgified_ since being here, but I really don't remember the last time I had a nice, hot, bath."

"That's the spirit. Nothing like looking on the bright side." The monitors next to Hermione seemed to agree as they started to light up and beep. "I cannot wait to be able to have a conversation that isn't cut short by those bloody monitors." He started making his way back to the door. "Take your potions, and I'll see you in a few hours, ya?"

"Ya, see you in a few Harry." He left after that, and Hermione reached over and took some more potions, repressing a shudder. The things truly were ghastly. She lie down, thinking about how much she would enjoy wearing underwear again as well, and not just this scratchy hospital gown.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione didn't have to wait for someone to enter the room when she woke up. They were already there. Kingsley, Harry, and what appeared to be two Unspeakables, judging by their robes, were waiting for her.

"Good to see you up Hermione. If you'd just come with us, we can get things started." Kingsley was far too happy for Hermione's liking.

"Hello Kingsley." She said dryly. She felt she could get away with not calling him Minister, she had been unconscious for all of his time in the position, so she felt pretty justified.

Harry came forward and grabbed her hand. "Come on Hermione, wards are down. Let's get this over with so we can get you into that bath you wanted." He was smiling but she could tell how nervous this was making him. They really didn't have a definite idea how the magic would react to this, so there was no way for them to be completely prepared. For all they knew, the magic could just kill everyone in the room.

Kingsley left the room first, followed by Harry and Hermione, with the Unspeakables bringing up the rear. He turned his head slightly so they could hear what he was saying. "We aren't going far for now. Just needed a bigger room to perform the binding in, but we are staying in this area of the Ministry. It's still the most heavily warded, just in case anything goes wrong."

Hermione wasn't listening. She was focused on how good it felt to stretch her legs again after only pacing about a couple times in the last month. She noticed Harry hadn't let go of her hand yet either. She couldn't blame him. She and Harry both needed physical affection but were hard pressed usually to get it. Hermione being an only child, with very busy working parents was often left to herself. Harry, who had grown up with people who detested his very existence, hadn't even known what affection felt like. Sure, the Weasley were very affectionate people, but sometimes it could be overbearing and nerve-racking if you hadn't grown up with it. So they had been able to fill that need with each other, in a quiet unassuming way, but for obvious reasons, hadn't been able to get their fix lately. It was also reassuring to have his hand gripping hers. It helped ground her. Remind her that he was there for her no matter what.

Kingsley was right, they didn't have to walk far before they stopped in front of another door to which Kingsley lifted his wand to undo the wards on the door. "Well, they are still convicted Death Eaters." Was the only explanation they got. Once the door was open, they all trooped inside.

Already waiting inside the room were Malfoy, Nott, and four guards from Azkaban. They really did look terrible. Hermione was surprised by how much being imprisoned had affected them in so short a time. Malfoy, who had always been pale, had an unhealthy grey tint to his skin. His eyes were blood shot, his fair hair looked stringy and matted. He was a far cry from the Malfoy she remembered. That boy had always been the perfect picture of refinement.

Nott didn't look any better. They were both crusted in dirt, and she could smell them the minute she passed into the room. Nott seemed to also be sporting a black eye. They didn't even have shoes on.

"Is this a joke?" Hermione had stopped shortly after spotting them, blocking Harry and the Unspeakables from entering. "Where are their shoes? Couldn't you have at least given them the curtesy of a bath? They look like you literally just picked them up from Azkaban." The silence that met her was affirmation enough. "Seriously? You just popped over to pick them up quick, before bringing them here? Do they even know whats going on? Do they know about the binding?" She was fuming.

"Of course we know about the binding Granger, we wouldn't be here if we didn't have _some_ information." Draco was already in a bad mood, having not really been given time to adjust to this situation, or even been given more than the bare minimum of the facts. They had, as she thought, just been brought here. It didn't leave much room for accepting their situation.

Behind her, Harry started laughing. "Get over yourself Malfoy. You were only told about the binding after you had already agreed, and it was only about a half hour ago. You don't know shit." He really couldn't help it. Malfoy was still trying to play proud aristocrat, wearing a filthy prison uniform, smelling like rotting garbage.

Hermione spun around to look at Harry, "Wait, so they don't actually know what's going on? All the know is that they have to be bound to me?" How in the nine hells had they managed to get these arse holes to agree if thats all they were told.

"Honestly Granger, you'd be surprised what you're willing to do to be guaranteed you never go back to Azkaban. Trust me on that one." Nott even sounded as bad as he looked.

"I felt you and Harry could explain the whole situation to them after you settle in at Nott Manor." Kingsely interrupted.

"I bet you did." Of course he wanted to avoid that conversation. It was guaranteed to be upsetting. Hermione was really starting to have a problem with Kingsley. She'd have to file that away for future thought. She had other problems to deal with first.

"Fine, lets just do this so we can all go get cleaned up." You'd think for someone who had been unconscious so much, she would feel more rested, but Hermione just felt drained. She walked closer to stand next to Malfoy and Nott and turned to face Kingsley, Harry and the Unspeakables. "What do you need us to do?"

"We thought it best if we start by having Mr Nott and Mr Malfoy make an Unbreakable Vow." Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question, but Kinglsey felt it best to cut her off before she could get going. " We are still on a bit of a tight schedule here, Hermione, until the binding is complete, so I'd appreciate it if you could please keep your comments and questions to yourself as much as possible that would be greatly appreciated."

Hermione was not impressed with the tone he was using with her, but she understood the need to hustle things along. She didn't want to explode in a freak storm of magic after all. Nor did she particularly want to feel the effects of that again. So instead of responding, she waved her hand in acquiescence.

"As I was saying, we need both Mr. Nott and Mr. Malfoy to make an Unbreakable Vow. This will ensure they live within the guidelines of their release from Azkaban. We are also going to use the Vow to ensure they don't harm you in any way Hermione." Hm, it really did seem like Kinglsey had put some decent thought into this. At least they weren't just chucking them all in the Manor together with a "have fun kids! Hope the magic doesn't kill you all!"

"After the Vow, we will proceed with the binding. We decided"

"You mean _you_ decided" Hermione muttered to herself. Apparently not as quietly as she had thought because she could hear Harry and she was pretty sure Theo, chuckle a little at that.

 _We_ decided" Kingsley gave Hermione a warning look not to keep interrupting, "that we will use a very basic and older binding spell, since most of the marriage vows seemed a little to flowery for a union like this. After the binding we will return to your room, Hermione, and wait to make sure the binding worked and the magic won't lash out anymore." Bringing his wand up, he instructed where he wanted everyone to stand. To begin with Nott and Malfoy ended up in front of the Minister with the Unspeakables in either side of him, Hermione a few steps off to the side so she could join them after the Vow to perform the binding. Harry was a few steps behind her, and the prison guards spaced around the room with one by the door.

"Mr Nott, Mr Malfoy if you could please grasp the right hand of the Unspeakables, and repeat after me please. I promise to live within the guidelines that the Ministry has set out and seen fit to place upon me. I promise I will not be a danger to anyone living within the walls of Nott Manor, nor will I contract others to cause them harm in my stead. I will do my best to ensure the safety of Hermione Granger, to the extent of laying down my life. I will not conspire against these restraints nor actively seek to undo them. This I solemnly swear"

Once they had finished the recitation, the streams of iridescent blue light that had appeared after every promise, sunk into the skin of the hand they had used for the Vow, leaving a faint silvery, swirling pattern up their hands and along their forearm. It was faint enough that you wouldn't notice it unless you already knew it was there. Hermione strode forward once the magic had settled to stand between Theo and Draco, facing the Minister expectantly. As something she'd never had much reason to research, she really had no idea what went into a binding ceremony, aside from what she had seem at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was pretty sure this would only be slightly similar considering there was definitely no love involved.

"The binding is relatively simple, since we are using a much older bond than what is used today for weddings. No need for all the extras. Hermione, please hold hands with a gentleman on either side of you." Kingsley stopped here waiting for them to comply. Nobody moved. Hermione looked from one boy to the other several times before she caved.

"Oh this is ridiculous, if anything, I should be concerned about catching something from you, with the way you both smell." She reached out and yanked a hand out from each of them with a huff and a glare at Kingsley, indicating for him to continue.

"Repeat after me Hermione, _Sicut dominus, et hæreditate possidebunt te: ut dominus et custodiat te ut dominum servo vestri quod non define domini tui"_ Beside her, she heard Nott take in a sharp breath.

"Nott, Malfoy, if you would repeat after me please. _Ego inflexibilia, mihi placet, dona mihi ad te, et ego in te habeat fiduciam ego ad te pertinent"_

Both Malfoy, and Nott looked as if they suddenly had a bad taste in their mouths. Well, a worse taste anyway, considering they hadn't brushed their teeth properly in over a month. They both and clenched jaws and Malfoy even had a vein start throbbing in his neck. Eventually the power of their Vow compelled them to comply.

Once they were finished there was a swirling of scarlet tendrils of magic that slowing worked their way around the room, until they wound themselves around the three individuals. They wound tighter and tighter until it was focused on their clasped hands. Hermione felt a sharp sting in her palms and released them quickly to inspect her hands. On either side, Nott and Malfoy were doing the same.

In the middle of each hand, Hermione now had an intricate design of a red dahlia flower. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was wet, and starting to drip. It was drawn in her own blood. Hermione snapped her head up to glare at Kinglsey. " _What the fuck Kingsley_?! It's not enough to bind me to these two, you had to use _blood magic?!_ Are we incapable of interacting anymore without you deciding to throw in your own extras?"

"Oh, that's not even the best part Granger." Malfoy said, his words laced with humour though it sounded hollow. "That was no average binding spell, with a little blood magic thrown in. That there was a _slave_ bond." He was facing her now, waiting to see her reaction.

"Didn't you know, our dear Minister here is a Slytherin alumni. Throwing in surprises is what we do best." Theo was glaring at the Minister as well, before turning back to look at Hermione. "It's practically in our blood to be underhanded if we can get away with it. Makes it easier to get your way at least. Better to ask forgiveness than permission and all."

Hermione could feel a migraine coming on as she opened her mouth to rip into Kingsley for thinking this would be ok, when she suddenly had the breath completely sucked from her chest and her vision became spotty. Her knees gave out and she crumpled to the ground, barely catching herself before her face became friendly with the stone floor. Judging by the thumps on either side, she would hazard a guess Nott and Malfoy were having the same problem.

It took them all a moment to regain their equilibrium, gasping to replace the lost breath. One by one they each regained their footing. Harry offering a hand to Hermione to help her back up. After lying down for so long, she didn't have much strength and with how emotionally draining this whole ordeal was, she didn't have much energy left. She heard one of the Unspeakables mutter something about the magic finally finding binding itself to her without any further problems, but didn't pay him much mind, she was too pissed off.

Once she was back on her feet, she levelled a glare at the Minister. "Please explain to me, why you decided _a slave bond_ , would be the best way to approach this."

Kingsley picked at imaginary lint on his sleeve, appearing unaffected by her hostile tone. "We felt this would be the simplest bond that would serve our purpose. Most marriage bonds have consummation clauses in them, or require love or affection present in order to bond properly. We also felt this particular bond would only serve to strengthen what was already said in the Vow. We felt this would simply add to your protection."

"There you go with that _we_ again Kingsley." Hermione was having to force the words past her clenched teeth. Her parents would be horrified to see her damaging her teeth that way, however she was too angry to care. _"_ Who is this _we_ that you keep referring to. It isn't me, pretty sure it isn't Harry, and from their reactions, it definitely isn't Nott and Malfoy." She knew she was picking at small details that were largely unimportant, but it kept her from focusing to much on the larger issues. If she focused on those, she knew she'd start screaming at him.

Kingsley sighed checking his watch, clearly losing patience with Hermione, as if she were a small child throwing one tantrum after another. Being petulant for the sake of being difficult. "Look, it doesn't really matter anyway how this was all thought out, the point is, its done, and we really should be heading back to your room." As soon as he said the words, a timer went off. He must have set an alarm to let them know. Nobody wanted the magic to rip through the hallways unchecked.

"Fine, but we will be talking about this later. Don't you think for one minute I'm letting this slide." Hermione flipped her curls over her shoulder and stomped towards the door. "Lets get this over with. There's a bubble bath with my name on it."

One by one they filed out of the room, a guard on either side of Malfoy and Nott. As they reached her room though, Hermione began to slow, until she came to a complete stop. She really didn't want to go back in there. What if it didn't work and she never came back out? What if it didn't work and she had to feel her magic being ripped apart inside of her again? She would be more than happy to never feel that again. Hermione stood in front of the door, staring through the glass at the small bed inside.

She felt a hand slip into hers and squeeze. Hermione looked up to see Harry standing next to her, a small encouraging smile on his face. "Go on, and lets get this done. Then we can go and you never have to see this place again. Once more and we are done here. I know you can do this. It'll be fine, and I'll be right here so you can see me the entire time. Besides, we can't let Nott and Malfoy know there is actually a limit to that Gryffindor courage."

She couldn't help the light laugh that escaped at her best friends words. He really was the very best. She gave his hand one more squeeze before squaring her shoulders and walking in. She walked stiffly to the bed and sat down. She could see Harry on the other side of the glass, with the rest of there merry band standing behind him.

Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then a half hour. After sitting there for an hour, Hermione was startled by the sharp tap against the glass. Kingsley was knocking against it, motioning for her to come on out. Hermione leapt off the bed and sped through the door straight into Harry's waiting arms.

He was a little fuzzy from the tears in her eyes but she was pretty sure she could see his eyes looking a little shiny as well.

"Lets get out of here."

Five of the most glorious words she had ever heard in her life. She linked her arm through his and proceed to leave the hated room behind but was stopped by Kingsleys hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to have you use a small office here in the curse breakers division to floo to Nott Manor. It'll cause too big of a scene if people see you walking through the Atrium. We've only told the press the bare minimum. We would rather avoid any panic that might ensue if people noticed you, and a couple of convicted Death Eaters waltzing through the Ministry."

Hermione pinched her lips together in a thin line. She was tempted to make a biting remark, but she really was grateful this time. This meant nobody would stare, try to stop and talk to them, or have reason to gossip about her. This would make a clean, quiet escape. To that glorious bath with her name on it. "Fine, lead on Minister." So, she was able to hold back anything nasty, but she couldn't help the sarcasm that crept in.

Kinglsey took off at a brisk pace, everyone else falling in step behind him. They took a different route than they had before, but it was about the same distance from her prison. Room. distance from her room. Kingsley ushered everyone into a small office. Hermione realized somewhere along the way, the Unspeakables had left. With their parts with the Vows done, apparently the rest was uninteresting enough to stick around for. Department of Mysteries indeed.

On the far side of the room there was plain fireplace. Clearly this one was meant for function only. If Hermione had to guess, they were probably a ways from the main floo entries most people used. Plus it was probably easier to bring cursed objects in without worrying about bumping into people accidentally. Harry stepped forward and grabbed a pinch of the green powder on the mantel. Throwing the powder in he shouted "Nott Manor" and disappeared in a whoosh of green. Kingsley had Nott and Malfoy go next so Harry could meet them on the other side.

Before Hermione could proceed through, Kingsley gently grabbed her elbow, stopping her. He looked down at her small frame with a slight frown. "I really am relieved we've been able to sort this all out for you Hermione. I hope you can believe me when I say every decision that was made we felt was for your own good."

"Right, well, I'm sure we can have a whole conversation about intentions Minister, but if you'd please excuse me, I really am tired and still dying for that bath." She slowly removed her arm from his grasp so as not to offend or seem anxious to get away. For some reason, Hermione was inexplicably uncomfortable being left with only Kingsley and the guards. She really just wanted to go, and she didn't have a high opinion of him at that moment considering everything he'd done.

"Of course, I'm sure this has all been very draining for you, Hermione. Go on through. I'm sure Harry is anxious to see you." He took a step back, allowing her to step up to the fireplace. She couldn't explain why she felt so uneasy, she'd never felt uncomfortable around the former Auror before. Deciding she was simply too tired to give it a decent thought, or even really care, she threw the powder in and called out for Nott Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello lovelies! So I wasn't going to post this so soon, but then we hit 100 follows! YAY! So I felt the need to reward all you wonderful readers with a little something :) Thanks so much for following along!

...

Why couldn't magical travel ever be gentle? It's magic, how is a soft landing not a thing? Hermione barely caught herself on the arm of a couch before her face met the floor as she came stumbling out of the floo. Someone snickered off to her right. She'd be willing to put money down betting it was Malfoy. She felt Harry's hand on her arm, helping her straighten up, so she could get a good look at the room they had entered.

Looking behind her, she saw a large, polished, black marble fireplace. In front of her, with her hand resting on the back of the middle one, three couches surrounded an intricately carved, but sturdy looking, dark wood coffee table. The walls were on off white with emerald base boards running along the bottom quarter of the wall. A plush and expensive looking rug lay under the table, mostly the same off white as the walls, with Emerald swirls around the edges.

"Welcome to the snake pit Granger. Please do try not to get your mudblood germs all over everything. Wouldn't want to over work the poor house elves trying to keep up with your mess." Nott smirked, hoping to get a rise out of her.

She felt Harry tense beside her, but Hermione just snorted. "Thats rich, coming from you. I can smell you from here Nott. If anything, we should be worried about you and Malfoy spreading your fleas everywhere." She gave a pointed look to their grubby prison uniforms.

Before any more barbs could be traded there was a small _pop_ with the appearance of one of the smallest house elves Hermione had ever seen. The small creature looked carefully at each of them individually before rushing towards Nott.

"Master Theo, Master Theo! You is coming home! Minister Man said you was comin, but Sprinkles not be believing him. Oh my Master Theo, you is here!" Hermione was pretty sure she had also never heard anything at such a high pitch before. That octave was not meant for human ears.

The tiny creature wrapped her (judging off the fact its name was Sprinkles, and the horrendous pink bow on her head, she guessed it was female) tiny arms around Nott's legs, bouncing up and barely reached his knees. She continued to gush, until she realized who the person standing next to her master was. Her eyes widened as she gaped.

"Master Draco! You is havin Sprinkles be so worried! Running around with the Dark Lordy. Shame on you! You is makin Sprinkles worry for her Master Theo, and Master Draco. You's shoulda been good boys and stayed home! You's shoulda been lettin Sprinkles take care of you's until the Dark Lordy was gone." She proceeded to smack at him, punctuating every reprimand with w blow from her tiny fists. With how small the elf was, this ended up being more adorable than threatening. Not that they would ever tell her that.

Harry leaned closer to Hermione, while Malfoy and Nott continued to be berated by the tiny creature and whispered, "Please, please tell me this is real. I'm not the only one seeing Malfoy and Nott being chastised by a creature they could punt across the room." He sounded almost giddy over it.

Apparently the elf had excellent hearing because she whipped around to look at them. It didn't seem possible, but her eyes grew even wider as she took them in.

"You must be being the Missy Herminy Minister Man talked about." The elf rushed towards her away from the boys, and then proceeded to give her a hug. Apparently this elf didn't really understand personal space. At all. She didn't let go as she looked up and continued. "Sprinkles be thanking Missy for bringing Master Theo and Master Draco home, so Sprinkles can be taking care of thems. Minister Man said it was only because of Missy Herminy that Sprinkles can be doing her job right! She thought they be gone forever! Sprinkles be takin care of Missy too now! Sprinkles be havin a family again!" Hey big brown eyes had slowly started to fill with grateful tears. She brought her face down and proceeded to wipe them away on Hermiones hospital gown. Yes, this elf had absolutely no concept of personal space.

The elf's quick jump from one emotion to the next was beginning to drain the last of Hermione's energy. She needed to end this as quickly as possible before she passed out in front of the fireplace. "Sprinkles is it?" The elf gave a nod with her face still hidden. "It's very nice to meet you, and I'm very happy that you are so excited to have us here, but could you possibly show us to our rooms? It's been a bit of a trying day and I'm sure we'd all like to freshen up and have a bit of a nap." She realized she actually had no idea what time it was; if she could just go to bed for the night or make do with a quick nap.

"Good luck getting her to do anything like that Granger." They were really enjoying this way too much. "If you haven't noticed, Sprinkles is a bit emotional, I'm sure you know what thats like, being a Mudblood and all, ruled by your instincts like an animal. So, I'm sure you'll figure out how to get her to respond eventually." Nott had been making his way slowly across the room as he spoke to where Draco was waiting for him at the doorway. "Now if you'll excuse us, I believe we have earned ourselves some clean up time. Fresh out of prison is a look that will never be in style." With those as his parting words and a perfectly executed sneer, the two turned and left, their footsteps fading away.

Hermione could only stare after them. It took her a moment to realize the elf had finally stopped crying, but was still hugging her legs, and was now staring at Harry with unblinking eyes.

Harry cleared his throat and shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable with the close scrutiny. "Um, hi Sprinkles, I'm um, Harry." The elf continued to stare.

"Um Sprinkles, bedrooms, please?" Hermione had officially lost all patience. Normally, she would try to be ask kind as possible to the small elf, especially considering who she worked for, but she had reached the end of her rope.

Strangely enough, it seemed being blunt was the only way to snap the diminutive creature out of her revery. She whipped her face back to look at Hermione. "Oh Missy Herminy, you be lookin ever so tired! You's be followin Sprinkles now, and be having a good nap. Naps be doin wonders for them achin bones and under eye baggies!" She quickly released her hold on Hermione's legs and strode away at a brisk pace. She looked to Harry, who only shrugged, and proceeded to follow.

Sprinkles kept up a steady commentary about things they passed by, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to do more than make noncommittal comments. She really just wanted to that bath was going to have to wait at this rate.

After what felt like forever to Hermione, but had only been a swift fifteen minute walk, Sprinkles stopped in front of a large set of off white doors, and opened one, allowing Harry and Hermione to follow. There was a king sized bed, with an emerald comforter, a sitting area, with cream couches, with wooden arm rests, soft grey walls, with off white sheer curtains hanging from massive floor windows. Each one having its own cushioned window seat. Two more doors led off to wait Hermione could only assume were the closet and bathroom. She only gave the room a quick glance before stumbling towards the bed and falling face first onto it.

"Oh no Missy, you not be sleeping like that! You's is needin to be changin. You's won't be getting a good sleep in that scratchiness. Up, up! Here is bein, your jammies!"

Hermione turned her head so she could see the elf beside the bed holding up a pair of soft pink pajama pants and a matching camisole. There also appeared to be blue boycott underwear. That she was waving around. With Harry staring at her.

Quickly Hermione leapt from the bed to grab the proffered clothing. "Ok, thank you Sprinkles, I think that should be everything we need for now. We'll call when we need you!" Her cheeks were burning. You'd think after living with the guy for a year in a tent, it wouldn't be all that embarrassing for him to see her underwear waved around like a flag. Apparently it was.

Sprinkles bowed deeply before disappearing with a soft _pop_. Turning to look at Harry, Hermione realized he was trying desperately, and failing, to not laugh. "I'm sorry Hermione, but that elf has to be the strangest little thing! She has absolutely no concept of privacy or space!" he continued to shake with the held in laughter.

"Ha, Ha, funny Harry. Let's see how funny it is when it's your underwear she's waving around like a banner. I'm going to change quick and then we sleep." She turned her back on him, trusting he'd look away and proceeded to shed the horrible gown. Funny how waving underwear was embarrassing, but stripping in front of her best friend wasn't. There's only so much privacy a tent afforded.

There was silence as she changed, and Harry regained control of his giggles. Finished, she turned back towards him and threw herself across the bed. Reaching out she snagged his arm and pulled him in with her.

"This bed is certainly big enough, you won't even need your own room," it felt good to be able to tease him again. He looked so much more relaxed lying there next to her. Both were lying on their sides so they could look at each other, fingers interlaced between them.

I've really missed you, Harry. Missed this." She held up their clasped hands. " You're my best friend. I can't imagine how this has been for you. I've been unconscious for most of it, and I'm exhausted already!"

Harry gave her a small smile in return. "It's been a little rough ya. But now you're awake, everything will be ok. I don't have to go back to Grimmauld Place alone anymore, we can actually enjoy a life without running and hiding. Theres no more Voldemort trying to kill us all the time. We're going to be ok Hermione." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

They remained quiet for a few minutes while Hermione fought against the tears that threatened to spill. Her poor Harry. He may not be saying much, but she could see just how much he had needed someone to hold onto. She promised herself, she'd never be unavailable again if she could possibly help it. He'd given enough of his life to keep everyone else safe and happy. Now it would be her job to make sure he got to enjoy the rest of it.

"Go to sleep Hermione, I can practically hear your mind working, but you can barely keep your eyes open. Sleep now love, and we will worry about the rest later."

"Could you lock the door first? I don't want to risk _them_ getting any ideas." Hermione would have done it herself but she had apparently not had her wand returned yet. She'd have to ask about that later. Her eyelids had become to heavy to hold up any longer. She heard Harry reach over and lazily flick his wand at the door.

Worming further under the wonderfully soft covers and snuggling closer to Harry, she took in a deep breath, taking in his comforting, familiar scent. Harry was here. They could work everything out later. For now they both needed a good long sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey friends! Thanks so much for the reviews! This week I'm attempting to potty train my 3yr old so I'd greatly appreciate some reviews to look forward to! Also, I changed the story rating to M from T, just to be safe. While I'm 90% sure I wont be writing anything graphically sexual or anything, I'm not terribly sure what the difference is between strong course language and mild course language. Figured it's best to err on the side of caution. Anywho, haha Hope you enjoy!

...

Oh bugger me sideways, a bathtub. A toilet. That flushed. Triple-ply toilet paper. Different kinds of wonderful smelling soaps that screamed money. A razor. And clean. Everything was _clean_. Theo almost felt bad stripping off his disgusting prison uniform. But not enough to take any extra care to try to contain his mess. He could see the smudge marks his dirty feet were leaving on the pristine tiles, and all the dirt falling to the floor while he stripped. He decided it might be wiser to shower first, to get all the loose bits off, so as not to make the bathwater disgusting before he had a chance to sit and enjoy it.

Walking over to the stall on the far side of the room he reached in and started the water, making it as hot as he could possibly stand. Oh for the love of Circe, _hot water_. Theo could barely stand the minute it took to heat up, jumping in as soon as he deemed it an acceptable temperature. Having more than one shower head meant not a single part of his body was left out of the pure bliss that was pressurized hot water. For a minute he just stood there, letting the water wash away the grime that Azkaban had tried to imprint onto his skin. He noticed Sprinkles had set out all his favourite soaps. Bless that elf. She never missed a thing when it came to his well-being. She was truly the sweetest thing. Having known the elf his entire life, she knew everything there was to know about him. Theo had no secrets from the little creature.

Feeling like he'd rinsed enough scum off, Theo grabbed his soap and started to scrub vigorously. He scrubbed until his skin started to become red and raw. There was almost an obsessive need to get every grain of dirt off, trying to wash away the scars of Azkaban. After giving his hair a scrubbing just as thorough, he decided he was clean enough to enjoy a soak in the tub. quickly switching off the shower, he leapt out to start the water running. Theo didn't bother drying off first, what was the point if he was getting right back in. So he stood there dripping, his mind blissfully blank for the time being as he watched the water rise.

When it reached an acceptable level he stepped in, turned the water off, and slowly lowered himself in. He could feel his muscles straining uncomfortably with the movement. A small cell in Azkaban didn't really encourage a lot of exercise. There was a lot of just changing your position as different body parts fell asleep, staring at the wall, stuck with just your thoughts. No wonder Bellatrix was mad as a fucking was sure he would have been a few crayons short of a full box too if he'd had to spend years locked up in there. And that was without the dementors.

Running his hands through his hair and down his face, back into the water he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, not really seeing it. Theo was still having a hard time believing this was real. He was still expecting to wake up back in his cold, damp cell, with his thin blanket and lumpy cot. The fact he was no longer calling that dingy cell home, was hard enough to wrap his brain around, but through in the fact he was now bonded to Granger, along with Draco, for life, that was just a total mind-fuck. What. The. Hell. Theo was very much looking forward to getting all the details. He was sure it must be quite the story to have landed them all in this insanity.

Looking down at himself, Theo sighed. He had always been slim, but after his stint in prison his bones now protruded awkwardly. Sprinkles and Nobs were going to have something to say about that, he had no doubt. He never saw much of Nobs growing up, but the elf took his job running the kitchens very seriously. He'd have a fit seeing Theo was reduced to skin and bone now. He was sure the stern elf would be making them all stick to a serious diet meant for weight gain. Even Granger and Potter looked like they hadn't had a decent meal in awhile.

Potter and Granger. Now there was a story right there. He was sure they had some interesting things to share. They'd been missing for most of the last year, and knowing them, they hadn't been hiding away twiddling their thumbs. No, they had always been right at the centre of things. Where trouble went, it was almost a guarantee, they'd be nearby, if not the direct cause. Theo found it interesting though, that there was no sign or mention of the Weasel. He filed that thought away in his list of things to ask Granger.

Theo had forgotten just how wonderful baths were. Not just for soothing away all the aches and pains, but they always helped him think clearer and organize his thoughts. Theo had always been smart, the Sorting Hat had even seriously considered Ravenclaw for him, but he didn't want to just be smart for the sake of being smart. No. Information always had it's uses. Especially if you knew how to use it to your advantage, and that was what had tipped the Hat's decision in favour of Slytherin instead. He had always found he needed a good soak sometimes when his thoughts became too scrambled to focus well.

Looking around the bathroom, he was able to sort through and organize his thoughts into what he actually knew as fact. Fact; the Golden Trio was down a ginger. Fact; he was not actually going to rot away in Azkaban. Fact; Draco was most definitely his only ally in any of this mess. He would get very little, if any, sympathy from anyone else. Excluding the elves. Fact; Draco and himself were slave bonded to Granger. ugh. Fact; Granger was in huge trouble if she was needing that serious a bond with a couple of Death Eaters. Fact; He desperately need a hair cut.

Deciding he had soaked for long enough, and wasn't going to make any more sense out of the facts without more information, he stood and emptied the tub. There was a wonderfully soft towel ready and waiting for him. Oh bless that sweet little elf, she had warmed it up for him even. He was really going to have to think of a clever way to show his appreciation. It was always difficult to do without offending her, especially with how overly emotional Sprinkles tended to be.

Having finished drying off and wrapping himself in his bathrobe, Theo decided his next move would be a haircut. He had a hard time focusing on the issues, when he didn't feel like he presented himself at his very best. It was also a lot harder to be intimidating if he looked homeless. Going out for a cut was most definitely out of the question, being under house arrest and all, but he knew Sprinkles could do the job just as well. She had always done a good job when he didn't have the time to get it done at a proper barber shop.

"Sprinkles!" she appeared immediately with her soft _pop_. He had noticed at a young age that there were very few house elves that could get away with being so quiet. Most of them came and went rather loudly. "Sprinkles could you give me a hand and cut this so it actually looks decent?" He gestured to his hair. It had grown much longer than he had ever allowed it to be, and was a constant irritant. He'd never had patience for longer hair. He much preferred it shorter and out of his way. Plus there wasn't much he needed to do to keep it looking nice that way. Unlike Draco who always had his falling into his eyes. Idiot.

"Of course Master Theo! Sprinkles be ever so happy to help with anything you's be needin. Sprinkles was gettin ever so lonely without her Master Theo to be lookin after. Now you's be lettin Sprinkles do her job." She snapped her fingers and Theo's hair was instantly, and perfectly how he liked it. Damn, elf magic was handy.

Sprinkles continued to chatter as she pulled on Theo's fingers (it was really all she could reach), and led him out of the bathroom. She stopped him by the bed and pointed toward the soft, blue, cotton pyjama bottoms and t-shirt sitting there and gestured for him to dress. It was easy to pretend to be engaged in a conversation with Sprinkles, she didn't require much response. She really must have been lonely with nobody else living here. The other elves didn't have much time to listen to her, as they all had their own jobs to do in order to keep the manor in pristine condition.

Oh sweet Merlin. Boxers. He had forgotten how fantastic silk felt on his skin after wearing that scratchy, dirty uniform for so long. He had to hold in a groan as he dressed. Sprinkles might misinterpret and think he was in pain. Sprinkles in nurse mode was something he would avoid at all costs. She'd make him lie in bed and pour potions down his throat, by force if she felt it necessary, until she was satisfied he was well enough to get up again. The bed did look ridiculously inviting though… He tuned back in to what Sprinkles was saying to him, to make sure it was safe to interrupt. Just some gossip about the garden elves, probably safe.

"Sprinkles, love, I know how much you've missed everyone, and I greatly appreciate all you're doing for me" He glanced quickly out his window to see that it was, in fact, dark out, "but I think I'm just gonna get some sleep. It's been a long day, but afterwards I'd absolutely love to hear more about what the garden elves have been doing to the roses."

"Of course Master Theo, of course!" She shot towards the bed to turn down the comforter. "You's be needin anything at all, you's be callin out for me. Minister Man must be nutsy to be lockin Master Theo and Master Draco up. They's be good boys. Not like those dunders Goyle and Crabbe. They's be bad boys needin lockin away. Master Theo and Master Draco, just needin a good spankin to set them ti rights!"

Theo couldn't help but laugh at that. Oh, he really had missed her. She was the quirkiest elf he had ever met. Theo climbed into bed and allowed her to tuck him in. She had clearly missed him a great deal, and he felt like he owed her that much. He was not going to let it become a habit though. Sprinkles needed firm lines, otherwise she would mow over everyone in her need to care for those she loved.

Sprinkles waved her hand around the room, extinguishing all of the lights, leaving the fireplace as the only light source. Theo was grateful she had left it. He'd had enough of the suffocating darkness.

….

It felt like hours before he could fall asleep, and no time at all before he woke to find light streaming in around the edges of the pulled curtains. Draco didn't feel like the sleep had done him much good. He had too many thoughts going through his mind to completely shut down and get a truly restful sleep. Lying there, he knew he wouldn't get that much needed restful sleep, until he had some answers. knowing that, he felt it best to go find Theo. He knew he'd need his friend to help keep his temper in check if he wanted any answers from Granger or Potter. They were all much too explosive and hot tempered. He didn't see this round of question and answer going very well. But he was hopeful that the fact neither he, nor Theo, had wands would help to tamper down the Gryffindors need to hex someone. As much as he disliked them, he knew he'd need to play nice if he wanted those answers.

Thinking of playing nice with them for any reason made his skin crawl. It went against nature. Draco had spent far too much time tormenting Potty and Granger to be comfortable with playing nice now. It was an art really. He knew how to read people. He knew how to get under their skin. And did he ever enjoy watching the Gryffindors turn as red as their ties. One of his favourite past times really. This was going to take every ounce of self control he had. He found himself outside Theo's door before he had finished his pep talk to himself. Hoping to get himself in the right mind frame.

Without bothering to knock he went in. They had been best friends since they had even been aware of other people. They were as much at home at each others houses as their own. They even had a room set aside for them, they visited each other so often. Not to mention they had shared a dorm for seven years at Hogwarts. There was very little, if anything they didn't know about each other, which facilitated very little need for privacy. Hm, maybe Sprinkles had rubbed off on them more than he thought.

Noticing the curtains were still pulled closed across the windows, he stopped to listen. Draco could hear his friends deep even breaths, indicating he was still asleep. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he flung himself directly across Theo's stomach. That's what you get for sleeping right in the middle of the bed. Don't want people landing on you, then pick a side!

The moment Draco made contact, Theo kicked out at him. "DRACO! Are you kidding me? You do realize you aren't seven anymore? Have you also forgotten this is the first time we've slept in real beds in nearly two months? Why the hell aren't you sleeping?!" He settled for expressing his angst with wacking Draco in the face with a pillow. "Wanker"

Draco couldn't help but laugh at his friends distress. It had been so long since they'd seen anyone besides the prison guards and the few minutes with the Minister, Potter, and Granger. This was the first time he'd been comfortable and unafraid in almost two months. It helped that he was clean and his hair wasn't caked to his head anymore. He'd have to thank Sprinkles for the cut too.

"You do realize it's light out now ya? That generally means it's time to rise and shine and all that shit." Theo had never been much of a morning person. Neither was Draco, but Theo's morning grump was legendary. It was far too easy to push his buttons any time before 10 am. Without fail.

"Go. The. Fuck. To. Sleep" Theo's reply was muffled as he had buried his head back beneath his pillow. "I swear I will strangle you myself if you don't shut. up."

Draco grinned. Too easy. "Theo," whining had always been the final straw, "you can't expect me to go out there all by myself. Potty and Granger are out there. They have wands. I do not. There would be two of them and only one of me. What if Granger gets her germs on me? What if Pot-head throws a tantrum because he's suddenly not feeling special? Come on, Theo, I need backup!" They were still technically teenagers after all, he couldn't hardly be expected to act like an adult all the time. Draco and Theo had always been able to goof around. Even under stress, they had used their friendship as an escape. For both of them. They were allowed to show each other a side of themselves that nobody else got to see. Even their parents had rarely seen it.

"Oh sweet Merlin, FINE!" Theo flipped the covers off angrily and stood up, crossing his arms and faced the bed, "Happy now, you dickhead?" He huffed. Theo was such a petulant child in the morning. And thank Merlin he could be relied on for something as normal as a morning tantrum. There had been way too much crazy happening for Draco's taste.

"There, see, that wasn't so bad was it?" It was much easier to be chipper when he knew it would make Theo that much grumpier. "Come on, let's go find ourselves some Gryffindorks. If we don't hurry, I'm sure they'll find something around here to try and save. Granger's probably already set all the dogs free by now. It'll be a bitch getting them all back, especially since they haven't had anyone but the elves around for so long. Although if we're lucky, maybe they'll get themselves killed snooping around. I'm sure the Ministry didn't find everything worth confiscating. And they do have such a habit of finding things not meant to be found." He feigned a gasp as another idea struck him. "Theo, what if Granger found the library? She's probably getting her mud blood germs on your books! What if she's rearranging them! Theo we must go save the books!"

Draco latched onto Theo's arm and started pulling. Merlin, the man was skinny. Draco could feel all the bones in his wrist, and Draco was starting to feel the burn in his muscles from doing more in one morning than he had in almost two months. His smile faltered a bit thinking about it, but refused to let Theo see. Normally he was very observant, but having just woken up, he could probably march blast-ended skrewts through the room and he wouldn't notice.

Theo followed for a few halting steps, before he dropped to the floor, his wrist still held by Draco, his face in the carpet. "No. It's too hard. Leave me alone to die."

Draco's smile and playful mood did fall at that, and he stopped trying to drag Theo across the floor. He must have been a little more awake because Theo lifted his head noticing the sudden tension. Draco looked down at his best friend and softly whispered, "That'll never happen Theo." Merlin, his chest was suddenly too tight.

Theo used Draco's grip on him to help haul himself back to his feet. They stood just inside the doorway facing each other, not making eye contact. Finally Theo looked up, "Listen, Draco.." He really didn't want to hear it, so Draco cut him off.

"Please Theo, not right now. I just. I really don't want to talk about it. Not right now. We have so much other shit to deal with. Just. Later, ok? later." Or not ever. Draco would be fine with that. He really didn't want to dwell on the crap-hole their lives had become. Or the horrifying time spent in Azkaban. Yes, he could definitely live with never having that conversation.

"Let's just get this over with, ya? Go find ourselves some Gryffindorks, get some answers, and then we can plan out how to spend the rest of our days on lock down, while avoiding fore mentioned idiots as much as humanly possible. Sound like a plan?"

Theo looked at him closely for a minute, trying to see if he really was ok for the time being. "Sure mate, sounds like a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she woke up feeling so refreshed. Before the Battle of Hogwarts, she had been living in a tent that faintly smelled of cats, trying to figure out what the rest of the Horcruxes were, where they were hidden, and how to destroy them. Not to mention avoiding detection by half the country. None of that really leant itself to a restful slumber. It was truly amazing what six hours in a ridiculously comfy bed, with ridiculously fluffy pillows could do. Especially when the threat of death wasn't hanging over their heads all the time. Go figure.

Stretching her arms above her head with interlaced fingers, Hermione felt a few joints down her back pop, before falling back to the bed boneless. Merlin's pants, she could live in this bed. She was seriously considering it when she heard the rustling of fabric next to her. Finally popping her eyes open, she noticed the curtains were pulled shut, blocking the majority of the light from blinding them. This made it easier to look over and see Harry's disheveled head pop out from underneath a pillow.

"Merlin's balls Hermione, I'm pretty sure I'm never leaving this bed. Just tell the house elves to leave me right here." Harry squinted at her, as he wasn't wearing his glasses, before letting his face fall back to the pillow. He continued to mumble but it was completely lost in the fabric.

Laughing Hermione said, "I was thinking the same thing actually. But the thought of eating in bed is only appealing until you think about sleeping in all the crumbs you drop. That in itself is enough incentive for me to get up. Besides, I still need that bath." Throwing the covers off, and sliding off the bed, Hermione noticed a robe tossed over the back of a chair near her. Putting it on, she headed towards one of the two doors she had made note of the night before.

Pulling the door open, she was greeted with rows and rows of robes. In every color, and for every occasion. Upon closer inspection, she noticed they were all her size. Walking further in, she noticed several drawers, which when opened, appeared to be full of bras and knickers. Well, at least it seemed she would never run out. A fact Hermione was secretly relishing. It would be impossible to ever take clean and properly washed knickers for granted ever again. She really should have listened more when Mrs. Weasley tried to teach her household spells before going on the run. Although, by the look of it, she may never have to wear the same pair twice with how many were in those drawers.

Just before she was about to leave the ridiculous closet, she noticed in the very back was shelves stacked with folded muggle clothing. Grabbing a pair of jeans, a brown shirt, knickers, a bra, and socks, she headed back out to the bedroom, heading for the other door. Crossing the room, she noticed Harry had burrowed himself back under all the blankets and pillows. She would leave him be for now. Merlin only knew when he had a proper sleep last from the look of him.

Shutting the bathroom door quietly behind her, Hermione looked around the room appreciatively. Well, she was certainly feeling well compensated for having to put up with Nott and Malfoy. At least she would have a fantastic place to retreat and relieve the headaches that were sure to come with those two. There was a giant clawfoot tub in the middle of the room. She was sure at least half a dozen people could fit in there comfortably. A shower stall stood in the back corner farthest, from the door. Beside the door, ran a long countertop with his and her sinks and mirrors. A toilet was nestled in a nook in the back corner opposite the shower stall.

Placing her clean clothes on the counter, along with a towel she found, she walked over to the tub. Definitely of wizarding design with a dozen different taps. Not that she really expected anything less in this pureblood monstrosity of a house. Luckily, they were at least labeled. Deciding she wanted bubbles and a vanilla scent she turned on the appropriate taps. She wasn't normally one for bubbles, but she felt she definitely deserved the extra pampering. Stripping down she slid in, hissing slightly at the temperature. She loved having the water has hot as she could possibly stand to have it. That way it also took longer to cool off.

When the water reached the desired height, she shut off the water and leaned her head back, eyes closed, hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head. Thinking back on it, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed a bubble bath. With absolutely no time constraints. She caught herself making a mental checklist of everything she would need to ask Harry about later. She had missed almost two months, and there was an awful lot that could happen in that amount of time in the aftermath of a war. When she realized what she was doing, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She may be the brightest witch of the age, but sometimes it became exhausting. Sometimes she just needed to shut down that brain of hers, for fear of driving herself mental with worry. An overly stressed out Hermione did no one any good. Well, less good anyway.

She needed to stay focused, and deal with one thing at a time. She could ask Harry all the questions she wanted to later, but she was sure Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum would certainly come looking for them sooner rather than later, demanding more information. As far as she could tell, they really had nothing to go on. Should make for a very pleasant conversation. Both Nott and Malfoy were exceptionally intelligent, so for them to not know anything about the situation beyond what happened last night, she could imagine they would be getting antsy.

She would need Harry's help with this conversation. After all, he probably was the only one who actually had all of the information. She had a feeling Kingsley was only telling her enough to keep her curiosity sated. Enough for her to be compliant. Hopefully, she would have enough time to get more information out of Harry before they had to interact, so she at least wouldn't feel like an idiot. She needed to make sure she and Harry were on the same page before the Slytherins made their move.

It all still felt so surreal. How the hell did it come to this? Everything happened so quickly for her, her brain was having a hard time accepting everything as fact. If she had been told even last year that she would be living in Nott Manor, with Nott and Malfoy, she would have sent that person straight to the Janus Thickey ward in St. Mungo's. But here she was, not only living with but bonded to them. And not just any bond. A slave bond. She was definitely going to have to find out more information on that. She had never really done much research into blood magic and bonds aside from the Horcruxes. Hermione was pretty sure this was nothing like that. Hopefully anyway.

Sitting up straighter, she wondered if this place had its own library. She was almost positive it would. Malfoy was always bragging about his at Malfoy Manor, so it stood to good reason a place of this size would have one as well. May as well start looking there. Being that the Notts were bigoted, dark, blood-purists, she was pretty sure they would have a lovely collection on blood magic at the very least.

Just as she reached for the flannel to wash herself off, she heard the bathroom door open and close. Looking over she saw Harry walking in, pulling his shirt off as he headed for the shower stall. Small tent. No privacy. He didn't seem completely awake yet, judging by the way his eyes were only open enough for him to see where he was going, she decided to wait a few more minutes before trying to talk to him. She kept her face forward as she heard Harry turn on the shower and step in. She smiled to herself as he let out a satisfied groan. Hermione was pretty sure Harry's enjoyment of hot showers had stemmed from his lack of them as a child. Being on the run for a year certainly hadn't helped much either when they did most of their washing up in the streams they found.

Hermione had noticed earlier that the glass on the shower was blurry, so she didn't feel too guilty turning to the side of the tub, over resting on the ledge, chin resting on her arms. She tilted her head so she was facing in Harry's general direction at least. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long for him to hop back out so they could talk. As much as he loved those hot showers, he still couldn't manage to take more than five minutes for a quick wash. It would be useless to try and talk over the spray anyway.

Sure enough, only a few minutes passed before Harry was stepping out and drying off before wrapping a towel around his waist, grabbing another to dry his hair. Noticing Hermione waiting for him, he transfigured an extra shampoo bottle into a stool and pulled it up to the side of the tub. Without a word, Hermione turned back around and laid her head back as Harry undid her bun. He washed and rinsed her hair quickly before summoning a comb. Laying her hair over the edge of the tub, he slowly started working out all of the snarls. It was in desperate need of attention after being pulled back harshly for over a year.

Hermione loved having other people play with her hair. Of course, they had to do it right or without pulling too much or else it was a wasted effort. Ron had tried during that year, but he didn't have the patience for it and kept pulling too much, trying to get it over with quickly. Harry, being far more observant, was able to read Hermione well enough to understand her tells when she was actually enjoying it and relaxing. Her hair practically had a mind of its own, and as such, should be approached with caution.

While Harry was slowly working the comb through Hermione's hair, she let out a contented sigh. "Do we really have to go talk to them? I'm actually having a perfectly lovely time so far, and I have a feeling as soon as one of them opens their mouth, it'll be completely ruined." She sighed again, knowing the answer, but wishing it nonetheless. It really was such a shame to ruin this moment with those idiots. But she knew she'd have to face the music sooner or later.

"You know as well as I do Hermione, if you try to ignore a Slytherin when they want something from you, they will only be that much more annoying trying to get it. Besides, if you stay in there much longer, you're going to be all pruney, and I know how much that feeling drives you mental." Harry chuckled as he stood up, sending the comb back to its original place but leaving the stool. "I'm going to go throw some clothes on, come on out, and we can make a plan of defense." He gave her a smirk as he left.

Realizing he was right, Hermione pulled the plug and quickly hopped out of the tub. Grabbing the towels she had set aside, she patted off any excess water before wrapping the towel around herself, securing another around her hair. Squeezing the towel around her hair a bit to help get rid of any water still holding on in there.

Harry was dressed and seated in one of the chairs in front of her fireplace. "I guess Sprinkles went and picked up some of my stuff from Grimmauld Place. She had it waiting on the bed for me." He supplied when she raised an eyebrow at him asking how he had gotten dressed so fast.

"Oh, well that was thoughtful of her. She really is a sweet little thing I guess." Hermione continued to mutter as she got dressed.

When she was finished she flopped herself over the back of the couch. With her hair hanging over the armrest she quickly began to braid it, before it had a chance to dry however it wanted.

Harry waited for her to finish before he reached into his pocket and withdrew a wand. "I figured you'd want this back. The ministry found it at Malfoy Manor when they raided it before allowing Narcissa to stay there for her sentence." He was holding out her wand. Her original wand she had bought from Ollivander's all those years ago.

"Oh, Harry. Thank you. I thought I had really lost it this time. I never expected to see it again." Her eyes started to sting as her fingers closed around the handle. She could feel her magic thrum softly, it was like greeting an old friend. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, refusing to cry, just breathing deeply and letting the feel of her magic wash over her.

When she finally had more control over herself she looked back over at Harry. "What's happened, Harry? How is everyone? I just realized I don't even know who all is still alive." The tears threatened to make another appearance.

Leaning back in the chair, Harry rubbed a hand over his face, jostling his glasses around. "I honestly don't even know where to start Hermione. It feels like everything is so different, and in other ways, nothing has changed. What would you like to know?"

"Well, why don't you just tell me what happened after I went down, and work from there, ya?" She desperately wanted details, but she didn't want to push him too hard. She could see him struggling and knew this would be hard for him.

Letting out a whoosh of air, Harry rubbed his hands against the tops of his thighs. "Well, like I've told you, it took us a few hours to be able to get anywhere near you. The magic was everywhere. Lashing out at anyone who tried to get too close to you. You'd think after everything we've been through and seen, there wouldn't be much left that could scare me. But that did. The only other time I've felt that helpless and terrified was at Malfoy Manor. After they took Ron and me down to the dungeons…." He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"None of it is your fault, Harry. I hope you know that? Malfoy Manor, or the Dark Magic. None of it is your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Hermione knew if left to his own thoughts Harry would brood, and find a way to blame everything on himself in some way. He needed a nudge once and awhile to bring him back from his dark thoughts.

"I know, it still was fucking terrifying. Just standing there, waiting for the magic to subside enough for me to check on you. At first, people just stood there, watching. But as time dragged on, people lost interest, sure that you were already dead. They didn't think anyone could survive in all that chaos. Soon it was just me, Kingsley, and a couple of jurors waiting for it to end. The Everyone had other loved ones that needed to be tended to. Dead or injured. Nobody was left unmarked by this war. Not many died in that second round of the fighting. No one you'd know anyway.

"By the time the magic settled, most of the bodies had been moved from the fields. Most were Death Eaters and Voldemort's supporters. I don't think I've ever been more relieved to see someone breathing in my life. Course, that relief was short-lived when the aurora stepped forward and took you away. Apparently, I should have been listening to the conversation going on around me." Harry snorted. He clearly didn't agree with what had happened.

"They just took you away, without any explanation. I exploded. I demanded Kingsley tell me what they thought they were doing with you. That's when he informed you, they were taking you to the ministry to be monitored. He felt you weren't safe enough to take to St. Mungo's with the rest of the injured." He rolled his eyes. Hmm, apparently Harry and Kingsley weren't quite as chummy as they had once been by the looks of things.

"It took about a week before I was finally allowed down there to see what they had done with you. I wasn't allowed in the room, and I obviously wasn't allowed to talk to you at that point. But I came by as often as I could, which wasn't often sadly. Kingsley would only let me down there with an escort, and he felt babysitting wasn't high on the list of priorities I guess." He looked down at his hands, interlacing his fingers.

"Why don't you tell me about what happened with Ron? You haven't mentioned Ginny at all." Hermione could tell Harry was starting to brood again. She knew none of this would be easy for him, but she needed him to keep talking. She needed to understand.

Looking up again, he didn't quite meet here eye as he continued. "Right, well I guess you remember Fred didn't make it. None of the Weasley's took it very well. Which, is obviously understandable. They were such a close family. Everyone was always in each others business." He gave a hollow laugh, remembering the madness that had once been life at the Burrow. "The twins were Ginny's favorite siblings. Did you know that? She moved out almost immediately to live with George above the shop. I haven't spoken to her in awhile. We had a bit of a row. I don't see us making up anytime soon."

Hermione could see his eyes fill with tears. One escaping and slowly rolling down his cheek when he closed his eyes. So, apparently, there were literally no good parts of this conversation. Alrighty then, best to get it over with so they could both move on to other things. Like dealing with the snakes. ugh.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure whatever happened it isn't that bad. Ginny has loved you since she was a little girl."

"I think that is part of the problem 'Mione. I think she still had quite a bit of hero worship and mistook it for love and real affection. She flat out told me it was my fault Fred was dead. That I should have done something. I was the fucking Boy-Who-Lived, and I didn't save Fred. Apparently, she thought I was just downplaying my abilities or something to avoid unwanted attention. Dodged a bullet there I suppose." Harry gave a dark chuckle, wiping the tears from his cheeks and leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.

"I think Ron blames me a bit too. Every time he looks at me he just looks so disappointed. Likes it's my fault his family was dragged into this mess. For awhile there, he was drowning himself at the bottom of a bottle. It must not have been doing the trick because that phase didn't last long. Now he's just angry. He told me he doesn't want to talk to me for awhile. That he needs some space to heal and move on. Told me he'd contact me when he was ready. I'm still waiting."

"Why don't we talk about all of this later, Harry. We've got all the time in the world now." Hermione gave him a sad smile. It really felt like they did have all the time now. For the first time in memory, they had nothing to run from. No secret plans. no hidden agendas. No secret detective work. All the time in the world.

He met her eye then and nodded, wiping his face one more time. "Right, so shall we talk about some snakes then?"

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped at his abrupt subject change. Yes, they would need to finish their conversation, but now was not the time. It was still far too raw. Nodding, she waved her hand for him to continue.

"Well, like Kingsley told you before, neither of them has wands, although Malfoy and Nott were always good students, I wouldn't be surprised if they could do some wandless magic. They were almost as studious as you." He grinned at her. Good, he was lightening up enough to tease. "There really isn't anywhere off limits for them in the Manor, so I suggest you put up some wards on your room or they'll be able to just waltz in whenever they please. They are allowed out on the grounds but are incapable of crossing the boundaries. The floo as been modified so it can't be used without the use of a wand, so they can't try and sneak out that way either. Um, I'm really not sure about the bond magic. I couldn't tell you what kind of protection that gives you or anything." Scratching the back of his neck he looked at her apologetically.

"I'll have to go look it up because honestly, I've no ideas either." Hermione sighed, she had a love/hate relationship with studying. She loved learning new things, but she hated the feeling of being ignorant on anything. Particularly when it pertained to her personally. "I've heard the Notts have a fantastic library. I'm sure there's something in there that'll help." She waved her hand dismissively. She would dearly love to go check right away, but she felt this was a conversation that they couldn't put off.

"Glad to see sleeping for almost two months hasn't killed your need to be a swot. Oh, and before I forget, Malfoy and Nott are allowed visitors as long as they have been pre-approved by the ministry and given clearance. You have to have a special code in order to key into the manors floo network. There are only a few fireplaces you can floo to from here, though. Those include The Leaky Cauldron, the ministry, and Grimmauld Place. No one can apparate in or out of the manor. You have to go beyond the boundaries to do that. After that, Kingsley just said to let him know if you need anything. He'll be sending a healer and an Unspeakable over in a few days after you've had a chance to settle in. He wants them to come and make sure everything is going alright with the magic I guess." Harry shrugged at the last bit.

"Well, it's something I suppose. I'll have to owl him later, I do have a few questions for him still. like what the hell he was thinking using a slave bond." Hermione knew she'd never be able to rest easy until she had all the answers she felt she needed, but those answers would have to wait sadly as Sprinkles pop-up in the space between the couch and Harry's chair.

"Alright, you's had long enough, come on you lazies! It be being time for your breakfast! You's all is just so skinny. Nobs be needed to fatten you's all up! Nothin but skin and boneses is what you all is! Nobs be makin a nice big breakfast, he is."

After pulling first Harry, then Hermione to their feet, she placed a tiny hand on the backs of their thighs and started to push them towards the doors.

Neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces at the small elf's actions. Hermione was happy to see Harry had bit more twinkle in his eye now. Maybe living with Sprinkles would be good for Harry. He needed someone to take care of him for a change. And while Hermione did the best she could, the tiny elf was so unbelievably endearing, you couldn't help but laugh and do as she said.

"Well then, I guess it would be best if we didn't keep Nobs waiting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a little while friends! Life just got a little crazy there for a bit. So, Grey Magic is only 4 follows away from 200! What?! You guys are amazing :) Thank you all so much for your comments, and love! It all makes my heart feel good. Keep your eyeballs peeled for a OS I almost have done. It was going to be entered into a contest, but it ended up being too long and I can't bring myself to cut it down. Big thanks to my lovely Beta MissandMarauder for taking the time to check everything for me :) If you haven't read her WIP I suggest you do so, It's called The Littlest Lupin. Go, read, enjoy! Also a thanks to LuceFray27 and Dreamingofstars85 for checking over my dialog to make sure it didn't sound stupid. If you haven't seen it yet, go read LuceFray27's story Falling Into Darkness. She's amaze-balls. Enjoy my lovelies :)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Why in the _seven hells_ did anyone need a house this big? No wonder the majority of pureblood society were such lazy sods; it was too much effort to get anything done or go anywhere around their monstrous homes without the use of magic. There is absolutely no good reason why the walk from a bedroom to the breakfast room should leave a person developing cramps in their legs. No good reason. Whatsoever. And really, who has a breakfast room in the first place? Why do they need more than one room for eating in? Heaven forbid you eat breakfast and dinner in the same room. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the thought. Everything was so bloody over the top. Taking a much closer look at everything as they walked than he had the night before, it was a little easier to understand why pricks like Nott and Malfoy were so unbelievably entitled. Fuckers.

Harry was sure the cramp in his calf was from the way he was forced to walk because Sprinkles wasn't letting up, shoving them down the hall. The little elf was a slave driver. And Hermione felt sorry for them. He got the feeling that Dobby had been an exception to the rule, and not the rule itself. Most of the elves Harry had met tended to be quite bossy. They certainly could have liberated themselves by now if they wanted to.

Rounding yet another corner, that Harry hoped desperately would be the last, they finally entered the breakfast room. There was no sign of either of the Slytherins, which suited him just fine. He had a feeling this conversation would be an appetite killer, so he wanted to make sure he got something down before the fireworks went off. There were far too many explosive tempers involved for this to be anything besides a screaming match by the time they finished. Harry double checked he had easy access to his wand. No way was he letting those idiots get the drop on him if he could help it. This was their territory, and Harry refused to be intimidated or back down.

Both Harry and Hermione headed to the sideboard in order fill their plates. Harry stacked a couple of waffles, and a side of bacon, filled a mug with coffee and headed for the table. A quick glance at Hermione showed she had only grabbed a coffee and a small bowl of fruit.

"That's not all you're planning on eating for breakfast, is it, Hermione?"

"Honestly, I'm a little afraid of eating more. It's been over a year since I've had a decent meal, and the last couple of months I was on nutritive potions. I'm not entirely sure how my stomach will react to actual food anymore." She gave a nervous laugh, trying to downplay just how anxious she was.

Shit. It was always so easy between them, and even though he'd had her back for less than twenty-four hours, it was already easy to forget that she was still getting used to things he'd taken care of months ago.

"I'm sure if it goes down, and stays down, you can have something else later. It'll take some time getting used to everything again. Indoor plumbing still hasn't lost its appeal for me." He squeezed her hand and smiled before tucking into his waffles.

He was trying his best to stay calm for Hermione. But the longer it took the Slytherins to appear, the more jittery he became. He knew, though, if he showed how anxious he was getting, Hermione would spin out as well.

They ate in silence, both just enjoying the meal. Every few minutes he could hear Hermione let out a small, contented sigh. She was clearly enjoying her fruit and coffee. He had to really fight in order to keep the smile off his face. She wouldn't appreciate knowing that he was watching her so closely.

When they had both finished eating, their dirty plates were whisked away. Leaving them with their coffee mugs, and fraying nerves, waiting for their other two members of the household to appear.

It was after eleven, as Harry was starting to tap his fingers against the table, that the two finally arrived. It was truly amazing what a good scrubbing, haircut, and a good night's sleep could do. Both looked much better than they had last night. Their cheeks still looked hollow, and they didn't fill out their clothing like they used to, but at least now they didn't smell. Small mercies.

Nott strode in first, arms spread wide in mock greeting. "And here we find the Gryffindorks. Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." The smirk on his face told Harry he knew exactly how long they'd been waiting. They had purposely made them wait. Well, this meeting was certainly off to a good start.

The two Slytherins sauntered in, loading up their breakfast like they didn't have a care in the world. Which, at this point, they probably didn't. He glanced at Hermione to see if she was going to take charge of this conversation but looking at her, her eyes seemed a little glazed over. She definitely wasn't paying attention. Harry noticed that neither of them ate very much either. Probably even less than Hermione had. If what Sprinkles had said about the other house elf in the kitchens was true, he was going to have the time of his life with these three.

The silence became even more oppressive once they finished. It seemed nobody wanted to be the first to break the silence, as uncomfortable as it was. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore and cleared his throat. Hermione jumped slightly as she was jolted back to reality, while Nott and Malfoy turned to look at him. Shit. He probably should have actually had something to say before getting their attention.

"So…. um… ya, do you have any questions about the rules here or anything?" He faded off and scratched the back of his neck, looking at Hermione for some help.

"As eloquent as ever I see, Potter. Clearly, the Ministry has gone even farther downhill than I thought if you're the only one they sent over to take care of business." What he wouldn't give to stuff Malfoy back in Azkaban. The look on his face would be fan-fucking-tastic. Maybe if everything was going well with Hermione, she'd only need one of these idiots to stick around. He made a mental note to bring it up with Kingsley again later.

Hermione heaved a sigh. "None of us are happy about this arrangement, Malfoy. The least we can do is get through this conversation as civilly has possible, and then we can all go our separate ways. I'm sure this house is big enough we'd never even have to see each other again if we didn't want to."

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, but Nott beat him to it. "Oh, trust me, Granger, that's exactly what we want, however, since we can't have that just yet, would you be ever so kind as to fill us in on just what the hell is going on? I think a great place to start would be why we needed to be bonded in the first place?"

"Right, well, I'm probably not the best person to actually explain most of this, as I was actually unconscious for most of it." Malfoy moved as if to interrupt, but Nott put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slightly, warning him off. They both looked back at Hermione for her to continue.

"I think it'd actually be better coming from Harry, is what I was about to say, before the interruption." She gave them a pointed look before looking over to Harry.

Of course, he'd have to explain this to them. Apparently, he was just explaining everything to everyone these days. He went from knowing nothing to suddenly knowing everything. Wasn't there some happy middle ground somewhere?

Harry cleared his throat again before he spoke. "Ok, so I guess the best place to start would be back at the Battle of Hogwarts. Actually, scratch that, I have a question first, how much do you know about Grey Magic?"

They hadn't been sure what to expect but that certainly hadn't been it. Nott and Malfoy shared a look before Malfoy answered with a small sneer, "All pureblood children are taught about Grey Magic. We are taught to respect it, and how important it is to keep that balance. A balance that is easily disrupted by outside influence." He watched as Malfoy snuck a glance over at Hermione.

"Are you saying part of the reason purebloods hate muggleborns so much is because they could create an imbalance in the Grey Magic?" Harry spat through clenched teeth.

"More or less." The prick was enjoying this far too much.

Before he could respond, Hermione cut in, "Can we please just keep to one topic for now? I'm already getting a headache from you idiots and would like this to be over as quickly as possible."

"For once, Granger, I think we might actually be in agreement," Nott said with false joviality.

"Sorry, let's get this over with then," Harry said sheepishly. "Right so, back at the Battle of Hogwarts, when Voldemort died, all of his Dark Magic was released. I'm sure you two are very intimate with just how much Dark Magic the man possessed, so, naturally, you can understand that this was not a good thing. Nature tried to balance that out, by finding a Light Magic source strong enough to balance out that much Dark Magic. Turned out, Hermione was the best option."

At this revelation they both looked over at her sharply, scrutinizing her closely.

"That much magic clashing should have already killed you, Granger. At the very least, sent you off your rocker. So my question is, why didn't it?" Nott looked genuinely curious. He had always been a bit of a know-it-all himself. Just not as vocal about it as Hermione had been.

"Like I said before, I have been unconscious for the better part of the last couple of months. When Kingsley finally realized what was happening, he decided it would probably be best for everyone if I was sedated and tucked away so I nobody else would be hurt." Hermione looked extremely uncomfortable with their attention and began to fidget. "I guess he had some people working on it, and the best solution they came up with to stabilize the magic was bonding my magic with the magic of someone who could handle that much dark magic. Unfortunately, they didn't find any one person."

"If no one matched, then what the fuck are we doing here. Granger?" Past experience showed that Malfoy did not enjoy being out of the loop. He still hadn't caught on to what exactly Hermione was telling them.

"She said they didn't find any _one_ person to match, but they did find two." Harry stopped to give them a look and let that sink in a little bit.

It didn't take them very long to understand where this was heading. "So that's what they needed the two of us for. One of us wasn't enough, but the two of us together have a strong enough magical core to keep the Dark magic from bashing yours to pieces." If the look on his face was anything to go by, Nott found all of this very fascinating. Once a bookworm, always a bookworm it would seem.

"So, basically, we are the only thing keeping Granger here from completely losing her mind. Wouldn't have been a huge loss really, she was probably well on her way there already. Why not just let the magic works its course?" Hermione's face flushed at Malfoy's words. Smug bastard.

"Listen here, Malfoy, the only reason you aren't still rotting away in Azkaban is because the Minister seems to think you need to stay in a close proximity to Hermione for this to be effective. If it were up to me, you'd be right back in there with the rest of your Death Eater pals, losing your own fucking mind. I'm sure there's a cell empty next to your father so you can listen in on the conversations he has with people who aren't even there." He knew he was swinging low, but he really wanted to twist the knife a little. Remind Malfoy he was still at the mercy of the ministry. Being here didn't give him a free pass to be an arse and make Hermione uncomfortable.

"Leave my father out of this, Potter," Malfoy spat. Oh good, he had managed to push a few buttons after all. "You have no idea about anything outside of your precious little life." The infamous sneer was now on full display. Why are you still here, Potter? Fighting Granger's battles for her now? Afraid of what the big bad Death Eaters could possibly do to your precious mud blood if she were left alone?"

Harry's chair clattered to the floor as he rushed to stand, drawing his wand in the process.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Malfoy, before I shut it for you."

"And what exactly do you plan to do here, Potter? By your own admission, you need us if you don't want Granger mad as a hatter. Or dead. It doesn't really matter to me, but you might be a little saddened by the outcome, should anything happen to me." Malfoy had risen from his seat as well, both hands splayed on the table, leaning forward.

"I said we needed you alive, and nearby, doesn't mean you need to be comfortable." With that, Harry shot off a Leg-lock at Malfoy, who hadn't been expecting Harry to move quite so soon and toppled to the floor.

Nott jumped to his feet as well and sent a chair flying in Harry's direction with wandless magic. It took more effort than it would with a wand, but could be just as effective. Moving out of the way quickly, he shoved Hermione down under the table, out of the line of fire. He had just got his best friend back, there was no way he was risking her getting hit.

Malfoy had quickly reversed the Leg-lock and stood to join Nott. Soon there were spells flying around the dining room, blowing holes in the walls, toppling pictures, and shattering a few vases. If he hadn't been quite so angry at them, he might have actually been impressed by just how good the two were without wands. Clearly, that wasn't a terrible loss for them. They could certainly make do without.

Apparently, Hermione had had enough and stood back up. "Enough. You're all a bunch of idiots! You can't even have a civil conversation without hexing each other. How old are you? Seven? We aren't children anymore, and I, for one, did not fight in this war just so we could blow each other up afterward. Shut your mouths, all of you, _and sit the fuck back down_!"

To everyone's surprise, Malfoy and Nott both snapped their mouths shut and dropped to the floor like stones as most of the chairs had been obliterated. An eerie silence followed, everyone looking at Hermione with wide eyes. Nobody was sure what exactly to do. Well, guess that partly answered Harry's questions about the bond. This could actually make things very interesting.

Hermione looked like she was starting to panic. Her eyes were darting quickly from one person to the next, her hand over her mouth, not sure what to do or say. She finally lowered her hand to her chest and was just able to call out, "Sprinkles!"

The little elf appeared next to her. She looked around the room, taking in the destruction before rounding on the boys. "What has you naughty boys been doin in here?! You has all ruined Sprinkles flowers she brought in just for the Missy! Shame. On. Yous!" She punctuated each word with a swat. "Yous be cleanin this up right these minutes! You be able to be makin this mess, yous be bein able to clean it all back up."

She continued to stomp around, throwing glares at all three boys every few seconds as she noticed something else that had been destroyed.

"Um, Sprinkles…" Hermione was hesitant to draw the small creature's attention after her outburst.

She really needn't have worried. Sprinkles turned back to her, "Oh Missy Herminy, these naughty boys nots be hurting you is they?!" She rushed back over to check Hermione all over for any sign she was injured.

"Um no Sprinkles, I was actually wondering if you would be so kind as to take me to the library now. I have to do some research." Hermione was avoiding making eye contact with anyone else. Harry desperately wished there was some way he could get rid of her unease. He started to offer to come with her, but she was quick to cut him off.

"No, no, that's fine, Harry, um why don't you head back to Grimmauld Place and grab the rest of your things? Then you can come join me when you're all settled in, ya?" She didn't even spare a glance in the direction of the Slytherins sitting on the floor, who were clearly still a little shocked at what had just happened. Good, those arse holes needed to be knocked around a bit once and awhile.

Harry watched her walk out the door, led away by the diminutive elf. He looked back at the other two occupants of the room, running his hand through his untidy hair, making it stand up even more.

"Do us all a favor, leave her alone. She doesn't need to deal with your shit on top of everything else. Stay away from her." Without a glance back, he strode out of the room as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! I'm really feeling the love here you guys :) Thanks to my fabulous beta MissandMarauder. We all know how busy life can be, especially with kids, so I appreciate her taking the time to look things over for me. ON that note as well, we will hopefully be getting ready to move over the next month, just waiting to here if the hubs got the job or not. I'm hoping I'll get a few chapters to you during April, but I can't make you any promises. Felt like should at least warn you, though. Anywho, enough about that, enjoy the chapter and keep your eyes peeled for my one shot that is currently with my beta. Love you all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione decided it would be safer for everyone if she just stayed in the library, burying herself under a pile of books. When Sprinkles had first shown her in following that disaster of a breakfast, Hermione had been completely speechless. Rows upon rows of towering bookshelves, lining the walls, leading far enough away, she couldn't even see the back wall.

Massive windows in between the bookshelves against the walls let in the natural lighting. She could see there were plush window seats covered in cushions in front of every single window. In the open space in front of her, a few tables and desks dotted the area. Off to her left was a comfy sitting area with squishy looking couches and armchairs. A very expensive, very soft rug lay in the middle of the sitting area, resting before a merry fire in the massive, intricate fireplace.

It was far more impressive than she had first imagined it would be. If she had to guess, she'd estimate it was bigger even than the Hogwarts library. She just stood there, motionless, mouth hanging slightly open, just staring until Sprinkles reached back up and squeezed her hand. For a few wonderful moments, she had been completely lost to the wonderful sight before her, and the excitement of a new library, with this many new books for her to discover. The pressure from the small elf's hand sadly brought her out of her happy daze, bringing the events from that morning crashing back down on her. Letting out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, she followed the elf further in.

Sprinkles guided her to sit at one of the tables in the open area, before turning to face her, small hands on her hips, a serious look on her face. "Now you be listenin here Missy, you be listenin good. Yous is gonna be bein nice to Master Theo and Master Draco, yes you is! Theys be not doin good after being locked up so long. Theys be thinkin theys so tough, but theys be bein just little boys still Missy. So, don't you go be hurtin Sprinkles boys. Gotcha?"

Hermione was completely taken aback by the tone the tiny elf had just taken with her. Never in her life had she ever guessed she would ever be even slightly intimidated by one. Especially this one. The tiniest, sweetest little elf she had ever met. She wasn't entirely sure what Sprinkles wanted her to say, so she just gulped and nodded her head.

Instantly Sprinkles entire demeanor changed, a wide small spreading across her face as her body relaxed. "Good. Now, what is it bein that the Missy be lookin for in the libry?"

Hermione gaped at the elf. She was sure to get whiplash from all this back and forth. Shaking herself out of her stunned daze, she forced herself to focus.

"Um… right, ya, so I'm actually looking for anything that can help me learn more about bonds. Specifically slave bonds…." She trailed off. Sprinkles face was taking on a thunderous expression.

"What be Missy Herminy needin with those books?" Her tone had become dangerous and low. Hermione was quick to reassure the little elf.

"Oh, no Sprinkles it's not like that at all. I just need to learn more about what the Minister did before we got here." Apparently, she wasn't explaining very well because if anything, the elf's look became even darker.

"What Minister Man did? What did that Minister Man do, Missy Herminy?" It was actually amazing just how threatening Sprinkles could come across, while her words still seemed so silly.

"He, he um. He performed a slave bond. Between me, Malfoy and Nott. They are still technically prisoners, so he didn't want to take any chances of them hurting me, or - or them getting free…" Hermione was officially afraid of her now. She was no stranger to elf magic and knew it was completely different than a wizard's. It didn't follow the same rules. Who knew what Sprinkles could do if she was pushed far enough. Hermione was sure the elf could be creative enough should the need arise.

"Minister Man is bein naughty. He is havin no rights to do that to my poor boys. He is bein in very deep naughtiness. Yes, he is! Minister Man is gonna be getting his ears filled. Oh, yes!" Sprinkles started to storm away from Hermione. Before she reached the door, she stopped and turned. Just remembering why they had come in here in the first place. She gave Hermione a hard look, before flicking her and turning back around, and resumed her exit. "I is gonna be bein back later, _you_ is gonna be stayin right here!"

At the flick of the elf's wrist, about a dozen different books came sailing towards the table Hermione was sitting at, completely gobsmacked by what had just happened. Not entirely sure what else to do about it at this point, and having really no idea where Sprinkles went, she shifted herself so she was facing the table again, and pulled the stack towards her. Flipping through the titles she wasn't entirely sure how helpful they would be, but she supposed Sprinkles knew more about the library than she did, so she decided it wouldn't hurt to have a look through them.

It took her longer to go through the books than she cared to admit. They were extremely old texts, the bindings starting to fall apart. Each turn of a page had to be done delicately so as not to rip the parchment, or tear it right out of the book. Most were written in olde English, while a few weren't even written in English at all. Hermione was growing more and more frustrated with herself for allowing herself to become this rusty, trying to decipher the difficult writings. Thankfully the table had thin drawers along the edges filled with ink, parchment, and quills, so she could make her own notes but it was still very slow work.

Hermione was hunched over, elbows resting on the table, fingers massaging her temples when she heard the door behind her open. She didn't even bother lifting her head to see who it was. Instead, she twisted her head to see over her shoulder, resting it against her hand. The site before her had a small smile tugging at her lips.

Harry was backing into the room, using his backside to hold the door open. Turning to face her, she could see he was holding a tray heaped with sandwiches, a pitcher of what she guessed was pumpkin juice, and some biscuits. Judging by the amazing smell, they must have been fresh.

"You haven't been seen since breakfast so I thought I'd bring you some lunch." Harry indicated the tray he was carrying. He knew Hermione well enough to know better than to approach unbidden and interrupt her research by moving things around to make room for the tray. He had made that mistake enough times throughout their friendship and had no desire to experience the consequences again.

She moved aside a few books and gestured for Harry to place the tray in the now empty space before taking the seat beside her. He sat silently, watching, waiting for her to find a good place to stop. She skimmed the rest of the page quickly with little hope of actually finding anything else that could be helpful in this book anyway. With a sigh, she shut the book gently before placing it with the other books she had already looked through. Turning, she gave Harry her full attention.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to find anything that could be helpful with this bond. I guess I got a little distracted." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Harry chuckled, "S'fine Hermione. Not like that's anything new. I just wanted to make sure you weren't skipping meals. Because that also would not be anything new."

Hermione looked down at her lap sheepishly. She did have a tendency to forget about other important things when she got into research mode. Like eating. And bathing.

She looked down at her hands twisting in her lap. Her knuckles were more defined than they used to be thanks to all the weight loss. She was sure the rest of her looked just as bad, with bones standing out more than they should. Being on the run for a year tended to take a toll on one's body. Even her hair looked rather tragic. No longer wild and shiny, it was lank and dull. Apparently, those nutritive potions they'd kept her on the last couple of months just hadn't been enough to make up for the loss yet.

Looking up, she studied Harry carefully. He seemed to have filled out better than she had since the final battle. Guess that was all thanks to the actual food he'd been able to have lately. He still looked a little on the thin side but at least his bones weren't protruding awkwardly.

Studying his face, she gave a small sigh. Just because he had been filling out again, didn't mean he was doing very well. His face looked pale and pinched with dark smudges under his eyes. He must be absolutely exhausted trying to get everything done by himself. That was her Harry, though. Always trying to take care of everyone else, regardless of his own comfort and needs.

Hermione gave her head a small shake, bringing her back to the present. "So, what did you bring me?"

With a flourish of his hand, he gestured toward the tray. "Well, dear lady, we have for us today a delightful selection of sandwiches. Ham and cheese or egg salad. As well as a fabulously chilled pitcher of pumpkin juice. Let's not forget the irresistibly aromatic biscuits to finish it all off."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Not many people got to see this funnier side of Harry. Even she didn't see it often, but when she did, she thought it was absolutely charming. He'd make some witch very happy one day.

"Well, after all that hard work you must have put in, can't have all that going to waste now, can we? Why don't you pass me over a ham sandwich." The egg salad was strictly for Harry. She hated the way she could practically taste it just by the smell and it always made her stomach roll.

Silence reigned as they both chewed thoughtfully, enjoying their simple lunch. Harry waited until she had brushed the crumbs from her hands with her napkin before asking, "So, have you found anything interesting yet?"

"Heaving yet another frustrated sigh, she replied, "Not really. These texts are so old it's a little difficult to even understand what they are saying. The only thing I can figure is that this particular bond is actually a twisted form of a very old, very primal and basic bonding ritual they used to use for marriages. From what I can understand anyway, it used to be used to create a partnership, where each party offered their devotion and protection to each other. Over time, though, it was twisted and warped so that one party could rule over the other. It's rather sad really. The original spell, with pure intent, sounds rather beautiful. What Kingsley did was a perversion of its original purpose."

She lifted a hand and stroked the cover of the nearest book gently, a sad thoughtful look on her face. "Unfortunately, as fascinating as the history is, it doesn't give me any ideas about what to expect or how this will affect us." She leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm with a _humph_. "It's all just so frustrating." She growled. She actually growled. Merlin, she was officially losing her bloody mind.

"Well, judging by what happened this morning I'd say there's at least some compulsion involved."Harry said with a smirk. He could be a real smart ass sometimes. Reaching over, she punched his arm.

"Gee, thanks, I hadn't quite figured that out for myself yet." Hermione rolled her eyes. Even with how frustrated she was feeling, he sure knew how to bring her mood back up. "I'm almost thinking I should go try talking to Nott and see if he knows anything else about it. Being a pureblood, I'm sure he'd know all about enslaving others."

Harry snickered, "Why Nott? I'm sure Malfoy would probably know more, you saw the way Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson followed him around like little, lost puppy dogs."

A third voice answered, causing both Harry and Hermione to jump. "Sadly, that was just because none of them had two brain cells to rub together and think for themselves."

Turning around, they saw Nott leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, one leg crossed over the other balanced on his toe.

"How long have you been standing there? Weren't you ever taught it's rude to eavesdrop, Nott? I'm sure you're parents paid for lessons or something on manners didn't they?" Harry had never been a fan of having people sneak up on him, in jest or otherwise.

Nott smirked, he knew exactly how uneasy he was making Harry. "I heard enough," He pushed himself off the frame and sauntered over, taking a seat across from the Gryffindors. "Honestly, there isn't a whole lot more to know. This particular spell was very popular back in the middle ages. Unlike the traditional bonding used for a marriage, this one allows for more than one partner. It was often used on muggleborns in particular. Even then most in the wizarding community felt they needed to know their place." He smirked, leaning back in his chair, looking every inch the pureblood prince.

"Why are you here Nott?" Hermione ran her hand over her face tiredly. She was getting a headache from squinting so long at the dusty old texts. She was really in no mood for another verbal sparring match.

"Straight to the point then I see. How very Gryffindor of you."

"Yes, well, I am a Gryffindor, and I really don't have the patience right now to beat around the bloody bush, so just spit it out already." She almost hoped he'd just take offense and leave them alone. Why couldn't he go find some dark corner of the place to hole up in? The house was certainly big enough there was no need for them to ever interact.

Nott sat silently for a moment. He looked cold and aloof. Closed off. He was probably trying to sort out how best to approach this conversation since Hermione had as good as demanded there be no idle chit chat.

"I want to talk about what happened in the dining room." Hermione couldn't be more relieved. He wasn't going to drag this out any longer than necessary. "And I'd like to talk to you alone Granger, so if you don't mind toddling off somewhere, Potter, we can get down to business."

Harry opened his mouth to give some snarky remark but closed it again when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. They shared a look before Harry sighed, pushing his chair out and retrieving the tray holding the leftovers from lunch.

"I'll come check on you in a bit." Harry said, before striding from the room, purposely leaving the door open behind him.

She turned back to the man across from her as she heard him chuckle. "You've certainly got him well trained, Granger. I wonder what other tricks you can get him to do."

"He's not a pet, Nott. That's just what friends do. They trust each other. Or do they not have real friends down in the dungeons?" Hermione was getting snippy. She never took kindly to anyone saying things against her friends. Especially Harry.

"No need for the lion's claws, just making conversation." Nott held his hands up in supplication but that damnable smirk stayed put. Maybe that was another class they taught purebloods: _How to Smirk Like a Jerk._

"Yes, well, I don't particularly fancy a conversation with you at the moment, so _please_ just get on with it." Hermione leaned back in her chair, arms crossed protectively over her chest, wand held loosely between her fingertips, regarding him coolly.

Nott returned her glare with an impassive look before replying. "All right, no pleasantries then." He leaned forward resting on his elbows. "I want to have a little chat with you about what happened in the dining room. Specifically, after everyone lost their bloody minds."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. "You realize you were throwing magic around just as much as anyone else, right?"

I couldn't very well let Draco have all the fun. Not every day you get a chance to hex The-Wondrous-Boy-Who-Lived-and-could-do-no-wrong. Besides, it was hardly a fair fight since St. Potter had a wand. We were unarmed." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal that they had demolished the beautiful room.

Hermione couldn't help hold back her snort. "Unarmed is _not_ the same as defenseless. Especially when you are so capable of wandless magic."

"True enough" The corner of his mouth ticked up. It wouldn't kill the man to actually smile when he's amused. Maybe it would. She'd never actually seen a pureblood wear a full blown smile, forget a real, honest-to-goodness amused laugh. Maybe they were all just afraid of laugh lines. Who knew with these people. They followed a half-blood in a war over blood purity, so it was anybody's guess, really.

She cleared her throat before bringing them back to the topic, "I'm assuming you are referring to the fact both you and Malfoy were compelled to obey when I told you to shut it?" Nott's cold mask snapped back into place.

"Yes, exactly. Being the insufferable know-it-all you are, I thought you might want to know a few more of the rules, I guess, for that compulsion." Hermione didn't want to say anything that might make him close back up and beat around the bush some more, so she merely nodded.

"As you've already gathered, the spell was originally meant for weddings. Generally, the man would promise to protect and provide, while the woman promised her devotion to him. It was meant to be a partnership, to keep both parties safe. As time wore on, the words were changed little by little, until one party basically held all of the control, while the other pledged their servitude. Which is exactly what our _wonderful_ new Minister decided would be the best fit. Because of the wording of the bonding, it basically means you own us. If you phrase a command just right, with enough force, we have no choice but to obey. You have to actually mean it as a command, though, otherwise, it holds no power. And of course, when trying to tell two Slytherins what to do, you'd better be very, _very_ , specific in what it is you want. Cunning isn't one of our house traits for nothing."

What she wouldn't give to get rid of _that damn smirk_! Were they capable of having a conversation without it? Hermione thanked whatever powers that be, she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. There's no way she would have been able to pull off that haughty look.

"Why are you telling me this Nott? I would have thought you'd like to keep the few cards you have close and quiet. Why tell me exactly how the spell works, in my favor no less?" This was not something she would have expected from the snake. This was so far from the self-preservation she was used to from members of his house. She couldn't help but wonder if he may have ulterior motives that she was currently blind to.

He shrugged again. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. Draco didn't think this conversation was necessary. Hence, his absence. I guess, I just thought. Merlin Granger, are all Gryffindors _this_ straightforward? How do any of you get anything done, throwing your feelings around all over the place?" He chuckled a little to himself at the imagery.

"Don't change the subject. I want to know _why_. This is one of the few cards you still hold, Nott. Why give it up and tell me?"

He let out a huff before wiping his hand down his face, "Alright, look. You're a Gryffindor, it's basically against your moral code or whatever to be manipulative and use that kind of power over someone else. On top of that, you are Hermione Granger, the biggest bleeding heart of all. I'm pretty sure it would actually kill you to take advantage of someone else. Not only that, you enjoy a good cause, a crusade to fight for. You can't help but feel sorry for the underdog. Unfortunately, I am currently one of said underdogs, which means you feel bad for me. I will use that to my advantage if I have to. Draco is my best friend, and really the only person I care about left in this world. I'm doing this for him. To _protect him_ from anything, including you if I have to. This ensures you feel bad enough for both of us to try to keep from direct commands as much as possible. Besides, I've been alone in a tiny cell recently for an extended period of time, I don't particularly want to ostracize the few people around here I'm allowed to associate with. Consider this a bit of an olive branch. I offer up information you want, we all play nice together. Deal?"

He held out his hand for a shake. All Hermione could do was stare at him. That speech had made no sense to her brain whatsoever. So, he admitted to manipulating her into feeling bad for them, threatening her against harming Malfoy in any way, and then offering an olive branch. Convoluted didn't even cover it. _What the hell did they teach down in that dungeon?!_ Shaking her head to clear her fuzzy thoughts, she reached forward and shook his offered hand. She really did want to play nice with the few people living in this monstrosity of a house. They were stuck with each other for life now, after all. The least they could do was learn to be civil with one another.

With one last smirk, Nott stood, straightening his well-tailored robes. "I'd say we've made real progress here Granger, excellent chat. Now if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I'm going to go find a certain blond and challenge him to a chess game." Rounding the table, he walked away. She followed his progress across the room, turning so she never had her back to him. Just as he reached the door he turned, gave her a wink, and shut the door.

 _What the bloody hell?!_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey friends! Ok, things are getting real this month trying to pack up with three kids under five running around. Doesn't work so well while trying to keep the place presentable for people to come look. But I really wanted to get you another chapter, hopefully it won't be too to long before I can post again, but sadly no promises. Thanks so much for all the love, you guys are amazing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters are JK's babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was not in a good mood. He sat slouched in an armchair looking out a window in the drawing room that overlooked the gardens, tumbler of firewhiskey in hand, not taking in the sight before him. Merlin, his mother would give him such a scolding if she could see his current position. She was very fond of the word _Neanderthal_ when correcting his posture. When correcting him in general, really. What he wouldn't give to listen to her tirade again. He wondered briefly if owl post counted as being against the rules of his incarceration. He made a mental note to find out. She was probably lonely living in that dreary old mansion with Lucius in prison. He doubted there were many people who wanted to visit the wife of a Death Eater on house arrest. Heavens forbid, anybody be accused of being sympathetic. Nobody would want to risk their rocking social standing just to give Narcissa Malfoy some company.

Bunch of hypocrites. Everyone would have tripped over their own feet trying to get in good with the Malfoy's before the war; now nobody would dare to spit on them if their hair was on fire. He'd ask Theo about the owl later. There was no way he would ask Potty or Granger if he could help it. They didn't need to know just how much he worried about his mother. They didn't need more ammunition against him. Granger would probably be sympathetic but he didn't want her pity, and St. Potter would probably try to use it against him somehow. He would ask Theo, and Theo could go ask either of the Golden delights. He couldn't fool Theo, nor did he particularly care to, but he at least understood discretion and would make it seem far less important than it was. He was sure Theo was just as worried about Narcissa as he was. She had shown Theo as much love and acceptance as she had her own son.

He absently scratched at his left forearm. The thrice-cursed Mark had become increasingly irritated and uncomfortable since the Dark Lord's fall. He'd have to ask about that too. Find out if there was a salve or potion or something that could help. There was a lab here, maybe he could invent one. The trick would be getting his hands on ingredients to work with. He very much doubted that the average household ingredients would cut it, and he didn't see the ministry allowing him access to the more volatile and rare ingredients. Maybe he could convince Granger for help with that as well. Not that he would ask outright, of course, but he was sure if he mentioned casually that the Mark was bothering him that she would come to that conclusion all on her own. Her bleeding Gryffindor heart was far too easy to manipulate, but she was brilliant, there was no denying that, and he would definitely need her help in this. He was sure there were very few people intelligent enough, and interested enough, to do research into helping those bothered by the Mark. It wasn't like he wouldn't have the time now, anyway. He was more than thrilled to not be locked up in Azkaban, but it still left a lot to be desired in way of keeping busy. This would at least provide a challenge.

"You're brooding again," Theo said leaning against the wall by the window. He realised how absorbed in his thoughts he must have been if he hadn't even heard Theo come in. The man had a silver tongue but tended to be heavy footed if he wasn't making a conscious effort to walk quietly.

"I'm not brooding. I don't brood. It's more of a contemplative silence." He sat up straighter crossing an ankle over the opposite knee. Very posh.

"You brood, mate." The corner of Theo's mouth ticked up in a teasing smile at the display before turning his gaze out the window.

"You would know, being the master of all broodiness." It was so easy to fall back into the playful banter that could only happen between lifelong friends. It felt so good to even just be talking to another person after being alone, thinking he'd never have another real conversation again. He had fully believed he would lose his mind in that cell, fracturing, becoming his own companion in the darkness.

True, he did _not_ love the idea of being stuck with Granger, and by extension, Potter, for the rest of his life, but he had Theo and he wasn't stuck in Azkaban. It was an easy trade-off, really. Not like they were expected to become besties or anything. He did need to reign in his temper though. It would be a long forever if he and Potter couldn't be in the same room without blowing it up, and he didn't much fancy another tongue lashing from Sprinkles over the mess.

Pulling himself from his own thoughts again he looked up at Theo. "So, how's our resident swot? Still holed up in the library?" He planned to avoid her for awhile, not fancying a repeat of breakfast. Or was it brunch by that point?

"She was when I left. Didn't seem to be in much of a hurry to leave any time soon either."

"What did you say to her?" Theo was a bit of a wild card in Slytherin house. Sometimes Draco was sure his friend had been sorted into the wrong house—he could be far too blunt and straightforward—but then he'd flip around and do something completely cunning and sneaky. Something _worthy_ of the House of Salazar Slytherin.

"I told her exactly what we discussed after the incident this morning. You and I both know trying to manipulate her outright would only make her angry if she found out. By telling her exactly how the game is going to be played, we will have gained some respect, if only grudgingly, from her, and it'll be easier for everyone if she isn't constantly suspicious of our motives. Plus, she's more likely to be willing to do things for us, or make allowances, that she wouldn't otherwise."

"Makes sense. We need her on our side. Speaking of allowances, find out what you can from her about the restrictions on mail," Draco paused, "And about possibly getting her hands on some potions ingredients. The less common type." Theo had already had a decent conversation with her it seemed, may as well take advantage of that.

"Your's is bothering you too, then?" Theo played with the edge of the sleeve on his left arm.

"Yes. I have a feeling it will get worse before it gets better, unfortunately. Not like we don't have the time to figure something out before then though." He shrugged before emptying his glass and setting it on the table next to his chair and returned his gaze out the window.

They stayed that way for a time. Neither really seeing, mostly just enjoying the companionable silence provided and taking in the warm rays of the sun on their skin. It would take awhile for the novelty of that small pleasure to wear off—if it ever did.

Both the blond and brunet jumped at the sudden intrusion of a very irate and squeaky house elf. If they had learned anything in their short lives, it was to never laugh at Sprinkles when she was on a rampage. It certainly said a lot about their self-control that they managed to keep their faces blank during her rant.

"Who is that Minister Man be thinkin he is?! Usin a slave bond on my boys. Wizards not meant to be bein slaves! Especially _my_ wizards. My boys be good boys, they is. Their daddy's be bein rotten, not them. Minister Man ought to be punish _them_ not my sweet boys. _Then_ he be telling Sprinkles her boys is criminals. _Criminals!_ He be sayin Sprinkles boys needs to be bein punished. Well, Sprinkles will certainly be showing Minister Man just what she thinks of his punishment, after I be cleanin somethin." The little elf paced back and forth, waving her tiny arms in the air as she spoke. She really was too adorable, but heaven help you if she heard you say it. Sprinkles was not an elf to be messed with. Having been on the receiving end of her ire before, they could only imagine what she had in store for the new Minister.

She continued her rant as she stomped out of the room. She always went on a cleaning spree when she needed to calm down. The bigger the project, the angrier she was. Draco was curious to see what she took on. She was obviously furious.

"I wonder if she's angry enough to rearrange furniture again," Theo remarked. The last time Sprinkles seemed this angry, she not only rearranged furniture but moved them into completely different rooms. That had made for an interesting week, afterwards.

Draco let out a small laugh. If nothing else, they would always be entertained by Sprinkles. You never quite knew what to expect from her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They Slytherins spent the rest of their day in the study. They played a few games of chess, had some light conversation, but they were mostly content to enjoy the silence. Though they had been alone, there was never any real silence in Azkaban. You could always hear the screams of the inmates who had already lost their minds or were having nightmares. There was a constant terror that gripped your heart, knowing that you would soon be joining in, adding your own shrieks and babbling to the suffocating cacophony.

Here, sitting in the study, they were able to enjoy true silence. The only sounds to be heard were the occasional bird in the garden and the grumbling of the chess pieces as they moved across the board.

All too soon, Sprinkles reappeared to announce that dinner was ready for them. Standing, they both moved to straighten out their clothes, smoothing any wrinkles that may have appeared due to sitting for so long.

"Wonder if Granger will manage to tear herself away from the library long enough to join us," Draco said as they left the study. "Probably got her nose buried too deep in some dusty old book to realise Sprinkles was even speaking to her."

"Maybe we should stop there on our way then, make sure she is actually going to come eat." Theo gestured to the double doors at the end of the hall.

"Why? She's a big girl. I'm sure she'll come out if she's hungry," he scoffed. It was these kinds of moments that made him feel like his friend could have done just as well in Gryffindor.

Theo came to a stop, not making eye contact. "Obviously you didn't pay all that much attention to her during exams then. Pretty sure Potty or the Weasel always brought her some toast to force feed her when she got too attached to a book, and it's not like she can really afford to lose any more weight as it is. She looks about as undernourished as we do." Theo scuffed his foot and raised his hand to hold the back of his neck. Knowing Theo as well as he did, Draco could tell this was something that had been bothering his friend for a good portion of the day. He probably just hadn't been sure how to bring it up.

"Look, yes Granger looked a little on the thin side, but that's not our problem. Like I said, she's a big girl, and if she really needs something, well, that's what Potter's for isn't it? He may as well babysit Granger if he's going to be here too. Keeps them both too occupied to bother with us." He still didn't feel ready to face her yet. Not after this morning. It had been rather humiliating and he would prefer not to have a repeat anytime soon. If that meant simply staying away from the witch, then so be it.

"Let's just peak in, give her a quick reminder about dinner and then we can be on our merry way. Please?" Damn Theodore Nott. And this was why he was sorted into Slytherin. He knew just where to poke at people. He was excellent at reading others, always the quiet observer. Which meant he always caught on to the little things that made a person tick, and he was not above using that to his advantage when he needed to.

"Ugh, fine. Lead on," Draco gestured towards the doors.

Theo threw him a smirk before heading towards library. As they drew nearer, a distressed mumbling could be heard, but it seemed to be just one voice. It only took a quick glance for them to be in agreement. Theo reached forward and slowly pushed the door open. They wanted to see exactly what it was that had seemed to get the witch's knickers in a twist.

Hermione was lying face down on the table she had been working at. Books, parchment, and quills were scattered everywhere around her. She was clearly asleep, so they crept closer hoping to hear exactly what it was she was dreaming about so vividly.

"No, no please don't. We didn't, we didn't do anything! We found it! _Please stop!_ " She was begging. Draco's face paled. He knew exactly what she was dreaming about. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks, her face scrunched up at the remembrance of the pain and fear. Even though they were still standing a few feet away from here, they could see she was shaking.

Theo looked over at Draco expectantly. He shrugged helplessly. Really, what were they supposed to do? Everyone had nightmares these days. He still hadn't figured out how to escape his own nightmares. Theo gave him a hard look before reaching forward. He had no sooner touched her shoulder then she jerked away screaming. She flew out of the chair, knocking it to the floor. She whipped around to face them, wand pointed at the ready. They could see her legs shaking, trying to keep her upright. Her eyes were wide with fear and looked glazed over, not really focusing on anything.

"Shit, she's still dreaming, Theo," Draco said, his hands out in front of him, not really sure what he planned on doing. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't seeing many options when she had a wand and didn't know who they were.

Theo's voice was soft when he spoke, "Granger? Granger, do you know where you are?" Yes, Theo can be the diplomat. He was much better at remaining calm. He would be a better choice if they didn't want to spook her. "Granger, if you can hear me, I need you to put down your wand."

Draco could see her arm was shaking with how tightly she was holding her wand, her knuckles going white. Any tighter and she would probably snap it in half.

"We didn't take anything! Please, we found it! Just stop!" Hermione screamed. She was starting to hyperventilate. The whole situation was getting completely out of hand. They needed to do something quick.

Theo slowly started to walk closer, hands up, palms facing her, showing he wasn't going to hurt her. "Come on Granger, you need to wake up now, it's not real. It's just a dream."

She was sobbing uncontrollably. Draco never had much experience comforting anybody besides Theo or his mother—he was so far out of his element and had no idea what he was supposed to do. Just as Theo was reaching out to grab her wand, she dropped it. Hermione followed it to the floor, crashing to her knees and curling in on herself, arms over her head, still sobbing. They could still hear her continued pleas—now too soft to make out the words—in between the great wracking cries.

Dark tendrils of magic began to seep out from her body. Theo jerked back in alarm. "Draco, you know more about Dark magic, want to fill me in on what exactly is happening here?" He could hear the tremor in Theo's voice. The floor beneath them started to shake, the towering shelves around the room began to groan. "We need to do something quick, mate, or she's going to destroy the whole room."

Draco swore, "Don't you think I know that? We are unbelievably screwed if we don't stop her soon. She'll probably tear the whole manor down on top of us." He was desperately trying to think of something, anything to bring the witch back to her senses.

"I thought this wasn't supposed to happen anymore? Wasn't that the whole point of the bonding?" Draco's head snapped up at Theo's question. Ugh, he felt stupid. It was so obvious, they probably deserved to be buried alive in the rubble for not thinking of it sooner.

"Theo, on the count of three, we are going to grab her. Ready?"

"Are you _insane_? You want to get _closer_ to her?"

"One"

"She'll tear us apart, mate"

"Two"

"We need to think this through, there has to be something else!"

"Three!"

Draco threw himself down on the tiny witch. Theo only hesitated a millisecond before doing the same. As soon as their bodies met, Draco wrapped his arms around her, making shooshing noises.

"It's all right Granger, it's just a dream, she's dead, she can't hurt you anymore. Ssshhh it's just a dream. It's not real. Come on, Granger, wake up." As he continued to talk he noticed Theo stroking her hair. The longer they continued their ministrations, the quieter she became, the less the room shook, the more Dark magic dissipated.

With one final jerk, she fell silent. He could hear her taking deep, slow breaths. They all remained where they were, until, finally "You can let me up now." It was muffled against her knees, but Draco could clearly hear she was embarrassed to find herself in this position. Immediately, Theo stopped touching her hair. They untangled themselves slowly until they were all sitting on the floor facing each other.

"So, care to explain what just happened there?" Theo asked. Apparently they were taking the Gryffindor approach.

She shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. I just remember dreaming, and then waking up on the floor with you two on top of me."

"You thought dear Aunt Bella was here to torture you. You had your wand out and everything. You collapsed to the floor and everything started to shake. Pretty sure you were going to tear the place apart. Some of your Dark magic was escaping. We really didn't know what else to do, since the whole point of the bond is to help balance that." He couldn't help but be sharp with her, she could have killed them, and old habits died hard it would seem.

"Oh, well, thanks then, I guess." She shrugged again, seeming unsure of what else to say.

"Just don't make a habit of it, and we'll call it even." Draco stood, brushing at his clothes and Theo quickly followed. "Now, if you're episode is over, I would really like to head down to dinner. I'm sure Sprinkles won't appreciate our tardiness."

He strode from the room without looking back, leaving Granger still on the floor. They did their part, and she was perfectly capable of following them to dinner if she wanted to. Draco really didn't want her to make a big deal out of it. That would mean she'd want to spend time with them, which was something he most certainly wanted to avoid at all costs. He had no intention of ever being friends with the Gryffindor, and the sooner she knew that the better for everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so with moving I felt so bad for not having an update for you, but wouldn't have time to write a whole chapter so here's a little something for you all :). Also, go check it out, I posted my creature fic that won runner up for Best Creature Character Development in the Quills and Parchment Creature Comp. it's called _The First Bite._ It's a little on the dark side. I also posted what was going to be my entry for the creature comp, but it was too long called _Wild Magic and Moonlight_. Enjoy :)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The Above_

 _There have been rumours floating around the Ministry I think you'd find most intriguing. Normally, I know you are not one for idle gossip, however, this particular tidbit involves the Puppet. Thankfully, the Ministry wasn't able to weed out everyone being paid by Pockets, so one of our little birds was able pass this along. Apparently, the Puppet is free. Well, as free as can be expected. The Minister himself was seen escorting him and another brother through the lower levels of the Ministry. They did not come back up with him, which leads me to believe they used a private floo. Our bird in the Network Department confirmed that four people passed through a private floo down in the curse breaker levels. Luckily, he was high enough up to be allowed the clearance to track them. We have, as of yet, been unable to learn their purpose at Nott Manor, however, speculation suggests it may have something to do with Mudblood Granger. Yes, I thought that might catch your attention. She was seen at the Battle to have been attacked by Dark Magic, and had since been placed in a magically induced sleep. Rumor is, she was being held down in the curse breaker levels. The same levels the Puppet used the floo. I doubt there is a coincidence between two brethren so attuned to Dark Magic visiting the levels rumoured to hold their Golden Mudblood who was unstable due to Dark Magic. I will continue to grease the wheels and see what else comes forth of importance. I will keep you apprised of the situation as we gain more information._

 _Yours body and soul,_

 _The Master_


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was embarrassed. After the incident with Malfoy and Nott in the library, she wasn't feeling terribly hungry. She felt it was worth risking the wrath of a certain diminutive house elf if it meant not having to face them again for awhile. She made her way slowly to her bedroom. Everything ached. Her muscles pulled and strained like they did after extreme exercise.

Upon entering her room, Hermione shuffled over to her bed and flopped down face first. She was completely ready to just call it a night. Who needed dinner anyway? If the faint pop she just heard was anything to go by, apparently she did. Twisting her face to the side and raising her head slightly, she could see Sprinkles had appeared. The elf had deposited her dinner tray on her sitting area table and was now looking at Hermione, tiny hands perched on tiny hips, eyes narrowed.

"You's is not gonna be being without dinner, Missy! No, you isn't! If Sprinkles has to be forcing Missy to drink her dinner, then Sprinkles will go find a straw right now. You's in not affordin' to be losin' any more weight. You's is all skin and bones already. Nobs be throwin' a hissy if he be seein' his new Missy so scrawny. He wouldn't let Missy leave her room, and feed her all day long until he's bein' happy bouts it. Nobs is havin' too much pride to be havin' a skinny Missy," the tiny elf huffed.

Hermione continued to stare at the elf. She was just too tired to react outwardly. Though, on the inside, she was certainly taken aback. Hermione felt she really shouldn't have been surprised by the elf's outburst, however, after being friends with the likes of Dobby for so long, and associating with Kreacher, she felt Sprinkles had taken her view and understanding of house elves and chucked it right out the window. She still had a hard time believing this tiny elf belonged to bigots like the Notts.

Focusing back on the matter at hand, she realized Sprinkles was watching her, waiting for some response. "Sorry, Sprinkles, I'm just not terribly hungry right now." The giant yawn that followed only added to her excuse.

"My Master Nott be tellin Sprinkles about the Dark Magic that be causing Missy distress. Sprinkles be bringin' Missy her dinner here, but Missy still needs to eat if she wants to be keepin' up with the Dark Magic. She is, indeed." Sprinkles gestured towards the tray which Hermione had failed to notice contained what appeared to be a simple stew, a dinner roll, and a glass of water.

"Missy needs to be workin' back up to proper foods first. Now come be sittin', and eatin'. Then you be allowed to be sleepin'." Sprinkles beamed at her like you would a small child while trying to coax them into doing something. There was really no way for Hermione to deny the elf without risking more tears and hysterics so she mustered what little energy she had left and forced herself off the ridiculously comfortable bed. She urgedher feet to shuffle over to the sitting area and plopped down on the chair nearest the small table.

"Thank you, Sprinkles, I'll call if I need anything else," Hermione sighed heavily. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want Sprinkles to sit there and watch her eat either. It was rather disconcerting. The elf gave her one last narrow eyed look that couldn't be misinterpreted as anything but "you better or else" before she disappeared.

Hermione ate the food methodically and without much thought. She barely tasted the food as it slid down her throat. She was sure it was probably delicious, but she was just too tired to really care at this point. All she wanted was to lie down and not move again until the sun came back up. Maybe not even then. But she knew if she didn't at least make a noticeable dent in her dinner by the time Sprinkles returned to retrieve the dishes, she would surely get another lecture from the irate creature. One talking-to was definitely enough for tonight. So, she continued on as best she could, going through the motions automatically, mind blessedly blank.

Finally feeling like she had eaten enough to satisfy the elves, Hermione stood and once again shuffled towards the bed. She, at least, still had enough energy to realize she wouldn't be terribly comfortable dropping into bed fully clothed. However, she couldn't really be bothered enough to put her clothes in the hamper or fold them nicely. Instead, they were dropped unceremoniously to the floor as she got closer to the bed, leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind her.

Once she was close enough, Hermione let herself drop back onto the bed once again, using the last of her energy to pull the blankets up over her exposed body. She didn't particularly relish the idea of waking up and realizing she was freezing. The grand fireplaces kept the rooms a relatively comfortable temperature;it was still, however, a large, cold manor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione awoke the next morning, it was to feeling heavy breathing coming from behind her. Rolling over, she realized Harry was back. Come to think of it, she wasn't entirely sure where he had run off to after he left her in the library. He had said he would come check on her later, but he must've been gone for quite some time since she was able to fall asleep in the library, have her episode, eat dinner, and go back to sleep before he came back.

Softly brushing the hair off his forehead, she took the time to really look at her best friend. It was obvious he hadn't been sleeping well if the bags under his eyes were anything to judge by. He still looked a little undernourished, too. Being the Boy-Who-Lived probably meant everyone wanted to talk to him about anything but his own wellbeing.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Her heart ached as she watched him sleep. He was still so young to have so much responsibility on his thin shoulders. Did nobody else ever stop to realize that Harry was still essentially a child? He was barely considered an adult in their world and yet everyone expected him to have all the answers, be invincible, be their Savior.

Hermione frowned, deep in thought. There had to be a way to get them to at least leave Harry alone for a little while. Give him some space to properly grieve and adjust to life without the threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads constantly. She wondered if she could convince him to take a holiday. Of course, he'd have to go alone since she couldn't be gone from her snakes for too long and they couldn't leave the Manor. Still, it was worth a shot if it meant he could recover with a decent amount of privacy. He deserved that much, at least.

With a sigh, Hermione rolled away and pushed the blankets back. Nature called and would not be ignored. Looking around, she realized she had no idea what time it was. The heavy curtains made it impossible to tell if it was light out or not. She suppressed a shiver as she made her way to the ridiculously opulent bathroom. Not that she'd ever complain about it, but she was just grateful she had easy access to a real toilet again. There was only so much magic could do in a tent.

Upon exiting the bathroom, with every intention of snuggling back under those fabulous covers, Hermione noticed Harry was awake and waiting for her. She hopped back into bed quickly and snuggled close.

"Merlin, Hermione, your feet are bloody freezing!" He flinched away from her at the touch of unexpected icicles. She wasn't sure why he was so surprised. She had been sticking her freezing feet on him for years as Harry's body always ran warmer than her own. "Warn a bloke next time, ya?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the incredulous look on his face. "How do you always seem to forget that the minute I am no longer under the covers, my body temperature drops? I'm surprised you haven't caught on before now, it's not like that's the first time."

Being the mature Chosen One he was, Harry stuck his tongue out at her, but snuggled back into her, allowing her to invade the lovely, warm cocoon he had created. With his head resting on her shoulder, arm around him, Hermione absently began running her fingers through his already unruly hair, enjoying the companionable silence between them.

It didn't take long for Hermione to break the silence, her curiosity getting the best of her once again. "Where did you run off to yesterday after you left the library? You were gone awhile."

Harry didn't answer right away. Instead he squeezed her a little tighter. Taking a deep breath, he finally answered, "I went to see Ron."

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She wasn't sure what to say to that. It certainly wasn't what she had been expecting. So, instead she decided it might be best if she didn't say anything at all. She gave Harry her full attention, knowing that if she kept silent, he would continue if he wanted to tell her about it.

"There was an owl waiting for me after I left the library. He said he wanted to talk to me. He wanted to meet me at the Leaky Caldron. That should've been my first sign something was up. That he'd want to meet somewhere so public when we can hardly go anywhere without being mobbed. When I showed up, he was waiting for me at the door. He pulled me aside, without so much as a hello, and told me that I owed him for everything he and his family have been through for me. That he had an interview set up and that if I was truly his friend I'd do this for him. He didn't give me much chance to answer before he dragged me over to the table with the waiting reporter. As soon as we sat down, Ron totally changed. He was happy and acting like everything was completely fine between us. Like he hadn't been distancing himself so much. Bloody prick." Harry's scowl deepened as he recalled the interaction with his friend.

"Everything was alright until the reporter started asking questions about you. It started innocent enough. _Where has Hermione Granger disappeared to? Is she alright? You must be so concerned about your friend._ But then they started asking specifically what happened to you, and you wouldn't believe the answers Ron was giving. Apparently, he felt you must have been dabbling in Dark Magic in order to have attracted that much Dark Magic. Claimed you had always been a bit unstable, and it was for everyone's safety that you were locked away with your Death Eaters. That you couldn't be trusted out in public anymore, for fear you might attack someone. That the Magic had changed you. Prick hadn't come to visit you once."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione gave him a squeeze as she tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill out. "His family is considered Light, and old Magic like that isn't a popular study focus anymore. The Weasleys are probably just scared. He probably doesn't know how he's supposed to react after fighting a war against a dark wizard."

Hermione couldn't keep her voice from cracking at the end, hard as she tried. Even though she could understand his misgivings, it still hurt that one of her best friends would immediately assume that she had been dabbling in Dark Magic. Even after all the years they had known each other, his first reaction is to turn against her and assume the worst. Her chest felt tight as she tried to keep her breathing steady. She didn't want to alert Harry to just how much this news was affecting her.

"It took me a few minutes to get over the shock of hearing Ron say things like that about you. Once I finally did get over it, I was furious. I asked him how he could say things like that about his best friend. How he could turn on you so easily. His response was how could I still want anything to do with you when we spent most of our childhood fighting against the very same Dark Magic. He told me, in no uncertain terms, that it was shameful to keep associating with you and the Ministry was right to lock you away."

It was then that Hermione realized Harry was flexing the fingers on his right hand. It was difficult to tell in the diminished light, but if she had to guess she'd say there was a significant amount of bruising across his knuckles.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't." She waved the hand not occupied with his hair, indicating his flexing fingers.

"Probably be on the front page of the _Prophet_ this morning. Can't say he didn't deserve it, or that I regret it."

Hermione grabbed his hand and brought it closer, kissing each knuckle, "My knight in shining armour."


	13. Chapter 13

_The Prophet_ was waiting for them at the breakfast table next to a heaping piles of pancakes, sausages, and eggs. The elves were not very subtle in their quest to fatten all of them up, it would seem.

After taking a seat, Harry cracked his knuckles and pulled the paper towards him. "Well, let's see what damage our dearest ginger caused with a few nosey reporters, shall we?"

Hermione leaned over his shoulder, one arm resting across the back of his chair, so she could get a good look at the headline. Sure enough, the scene of Harry punching Ron in the face played over and over before them. Hermione scanned the article quickly, not bothering to give the trashy paper any more of her precious time than she had to.

 _Influenced by Dark Magic… completely unstable… dangerous by association…. the Magic must be tainting Harry too….. he'd never lash out like that otherwise….. protect our Hero against dangerous influences….. can't be trusted….. lock them all up and throw away the key for good….. should throw the lot of them in Azkaban….. not the girl they used to know…. been completely seduced by the Darkness…. makes you wonder if she wasn't dabbling in it before hand…. why else would she attract that much Dark Magic… probably planned all along….._

It certainly wasn't what she had been expecting from her supposed friend. She could understand his frustration and confusion with the whole situation, though; the nature of Magic wasn't something that was commonly studied or brought up in everyday conversation. He probably didn't fully understand what was happening to her, and that scared him enough to cause him to lash out like he was. Still, understanding why he was so angry didn't make his words hurt any less.

"I think Kingsley made a grave mistake keeping this so hush hush. He should have dealt with this immediately to avoid people misunderstanding the situation like this. If he'd made some sort of press release, they could have at least had all their facts straight instead of having everyone think I'm dabbling in Dark Magic." Hermione straightened and walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat. She needed the extra few seconds this gave her to force the tears down before they spilled over.

"After breakfast let's Floo him and see if we can convince him to release an official statement on the matter, anyway. As much as I hate to admit it, we will need his backing if we are to convince people Ron is mistaken and speaking out of anger, and that he doesn't actually have all the facts."

Conversation dwindled as they both filled their plates and proceeded to eat as much as they possibly could. Heaven forbid they accidentally offend the elves by not eating the required amount.

Taking a final drink of pumpkin juice, Hermione pushed her chair back and stood. Harry was quick to mirror her actions. Coming around the table, he took her hand and led her towards the drawing room. It seemed to be the only room connected to the Floo Network in this monstrosity of a house.

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the jar on the mantle and turned to Hermione, "You can Floo directly to the Minister's office from this fireplace. Just shout, " _Minister of Magic."_. It's a private fireplace, so only authorized connections can be used to access it."

Hermione nodded once and stepped forward, grabbing her own handful of powder and throwing it into the flames. Once the flames turned that familiar shade of emerald green, she stepped forward and shouted the address. Nothing happened. Hermione shouted again. She stayed firmly planted in the fireplace in the drawing room of Nott Manor.

She stepped out and gave Harry a questioning look, "Are you sure that's the right address? Have you used it before?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I've used it far more times than I'd have liked to in the past couple of months. I'm not sure why it's not working. I used the Floo just last night to get here from Grimmauld Place. Try going there instead. See if that works."

The flames were still the brilliant emerald that indicated the Floo was activated, so she stepped in once again and shouted for Grimmauld Place. Again, nothing happened. They exchanged a puzzled look as Harry indicated for her to come back out of the fireplace. Once she was out, Harry stepped in and shouted "Grimmauld Place!"

With a _whoosh_ , Harry disappeared into the network. Hermione stared, unblinkingly. She had been blocked from using the Floo… She had thought Ron's ramblings in the article would be brushed off as ridiculous. Anybody who knew her would know she would never willingly give herself over to Dark Magic, and yet here she was, virtually as much a prisoner as the two resident Death Eaters.

Her breathing began to increase little by little. How could they do this to her? Lock her away like a criminal? She had given up everything in order to win this war: her parents, her childhood, everything! So, what? Now she was an inconvenience and needed to be dealt with? It was easier to just lock her up, too, than deal with the backlash of the bad press? Had there been others speaking out against her? Was Harry her only true ally, anymore?

Hermione heard the whoosh of the Floo again, but she had become completely consumed with her dark thoughts. She vaguely registered her knees hitting the floor. She leant forward and placed both hands flat in front of her, keeping herself sitting upright.

Did she mean so little to everyone she had considered a friend? That they were perfectly fine with shutting her up in this cold, unfeeling house while they all moved on and rebuilt their lives without her? Hermione could feel a cold, emptiness spreading through her chest. It squeezed painfully tight, and she was finding it more and more difficult to suck in the much needed air around her. She thought she heard someone yelling but she couldn't bring herself to focus on it.

Just before she gave in and allowed herself to fall into the black, nothingness of unconsciousness she felt two strong hands grab hold of her shoulders. The firm grip helped her to once again ground herself. As she regained control of her breathing, she realized someone was trying to talk to her. Looking up from her hands, still splayed out before her on the cold floor, she met a pair of concerned, dark brown eyes. Not the green she had been expecting. This realization helped to completely jolt her back to reality, and she was finally able to understand the words directed at her.

"Granger, you need to snap out of it. Everything is going to be fine, but you need to calm down. Calm down so we can talk about this, yeah?"

She drew in a shaky breath and nodded slowly. "I'm alright now, Nott." She was exhausted. Her body felt heavy and lethargic. Exactly like it had after the episode in the library… Oh…the episode in the library. The cold tightness in her chest. She had lost control of the Dark Magic again.

Taking a quick glance around the room she could see a few fallen books and smashed knick knacks. Knowing how much money the Notts had, she assumed they were all terribly expensive, or even impossible, to replace. Nott was still watching her closely, like he was afraid she'd burst into tears, or the Magic would lash out again.

"You sure?" His concern would have been touching if he had been somebody she could trust.

"Yeah, just need to sit for a bit longer. Apparently, losing control of that much Magic is a bit exhausting." She tried to lighten the mood a bit, and brush off his concerns. It was a little unsettling having the dark-haired Slytherin so close and seeing so much concern in his eyes. It made her uncomfortable. Snakes were meant to wear cold masks, never letting that armour crack. She pulled away from the grip he still had on her shoulders.

"Where's Harry?" She realized she had, in fact, heard the floo on his return trip, but had been too far gone to react. A hand waved above the back of a nearby couch.

"I'm her 'Mi." He sounded just as tired as she did. Pulling herself up slowly, she made her way over so she could look down at him over the back of the couch.

Hermione let out a small gasp when she looked down at her friend. "Harry what happened?!" He was sprawled out the length of the couch. On leg dangling off the side, the other foot propped over the armrest, his head lying flat on the cushions with an ice pack held firmly against his head.

"Came back through the floo and wasn't prepared to be attacked by a flying paperweight." He grinned at her. At least he thought it was funny, but the fact that she had hurt her best friend made her ill. That it had been unintentional only made it worse. Maybe she was too dangerous to be let out.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Here, let me see." She reached down and pulled the ice pack away. Already a dark bruise was blooming on his cheekbone. Ignoring his wince, she probed it a little.

"At least it didn't break anything. Here, let me help you with that." Pointing her wand at his face, she muttered a healing charm under her breath. She could do it wordless, and even wandless, if need be, but she was so tired she didn't want to risk her exhaustion causing even more damage because she couldn't properly control her own Magic too.

"There. The bruise is gone. How does it feel?" Hermione pocketed her wand.

Harry scrunched his face a couple times and poked his cheek. "Good as new. Thanks, love."

Hermione snorted. "You wouldn't even need to be healed if I had been able to control myself in the first place." She sniffled. She still couldn't believe she had hurt Harry.

"Hermione, you can't think like that. Your body isn't used to all this extra Magic, and because the Dark Magic isn't yours naturally, that's what ends up breaking free of your control. It's completely understandable."

Hermione had jumped slightly at the unexpected voice. She had completely forgotten she and Harry weren't alone in the room. Turning back around, she leaned against the back of the couch, arms crossed.

"Please explain then, Mr. Nott, as you seem to understand better than I do." Her tone was sharper than she'd meant it to be. She didn't take well to not understanding something that someone else apparently did.

Nott had made himself comfortable, leaning against the side of the mantle. "Think of it this way, Granger. What do all children have in common? They tend to get emotional. What do all _magical_ children have in common? Bouts of accident Magic. Why? Because their magical cores haven't Marie's enough to gain control of all that magic flowing through their veins. As the children grow, their cores grow and mature and are able to deal with their emotions and Magic better. Your magical core is like any other muscle in your body. It takes time and effort to strengthen it, just like a child needs time and effort to strengthen certain muscles to be able to walk, run, or throw properly. Just another muscle, Granger. Your core isn't used to so much Magic. Sure, you were a powerful and talented witch before, but now your core needs to adjust to accommodate the Dark Magic as it seeks out balance. I'm sure, given some time, it'll settle." He studied his fingernails as if he were completely unconcerned with the conversation.

"That actually makes a lot of sense" came Harry's voice from the couch behind her, "that just leaves a bad taste in my mouth, agreeing with Nott like that."

Hermione nodded thoughtful. It really _did_ make sense. She heaved a sigh. She had never been good at being patient about anything.

"Now, how about you tell me what exactly brought on this loss of control?" Nott was looking at her intently now. It was still making her uncomfortable to think he actually cared about her.

Hermione was slightly embarrassed to admit it aloud, but she figured he'd find out eventually. "I couldn't get through the floo. There was an article in the paper-"

"Ah yes, Weasel deciding to drop you like a red hot coal." So much for caring.

"Right, that one," she twirled a bit of her hair. This was getting too weird, having these conversations with Nott, "Anyway, we wanted to talk to Kinsley about it before everything got too out of control, but we realized I couldn't Floo out. Harry can. But I can't. I'm as much a prisoner here as you." She looked up to meet his eye, daring him to make a joke at her expense. But he didn't. Instead, she only found pity. Ugh, she didn't want his pity.

She straightened up and started walking out of the room. Away from a pair of pity-filled brown eyes. "Since I obviously can't use the floo, it seems I have a howler to write. If you'll both excuse me." Without looking back, and with as much dignity as she could muster, Hermione fled the drawing room.


	14. Chapter 14

Theo found Draco in the dining room nursing a steaming mug of tea as he perused _The Prophet_ that was currently spread across the table before him. He plopped himself down across the table from him, pulling the plate of bacon towards himself. After believing he would never get to taste his favorite breakfast food again, he planned on taking full advantage of having such easy access to it. Thinking he should probably have more than just bacon for breakfast, he snatched up a couple of pieces of toast as well.

After pouring himself a tall glass of orange juice, feeling he had everything he wanted, he turned his attention to the blond seated across from him. Draco hadn't so much as acknowledged his presence yet, his eyes never once straying from the paper before him. Theo took his friend's distraction as an opportunity to study him. Draco had always managed to have an air about him that few, even other purebloods, could truly manage. His every move seemed purposeful. Every motion graceful. He carried himself with the ease and confidence that only came from being told, and believing, he was the best of the best from the day he was born.

But even that casual grace he sat with couldn't hide the ravages of their short stay in Azkaban. Nobody came out of a place like that completely unaffected. There was still a stiffness to his back, unaccustomed to sitting in a comfortable chair; a tightness to his eyes, still having a measure of difficulty taking in all the light and color around him; a thinning of his lips, trying to hold back all the emotions and fears that had built up, trying to break free and prove this was all real and not proof that his mind had cracked and he was clearly going mad; a clench of his fist holding the paper just a smidge too tight, taking in the textures of everything that wasn't rough stone or damp cot. Yes, Azkaban had certainly left a mark on him, too.

Swallowing his mouthful of toast and bacon, Theo cleared his throat to gain his friend's attention. He waited until Draco looked up, meeting his gaze, before he began, "You missed all the action this morning. There was quite a show in the drawing room after Granger and Potter tried to leave."

Draco quirked a brow, "Tried?"

Gesturing towards the paper spread across the table Theo continued, "I assume you've read the lovely little bit about our dear resident swot and Boy-Wonder, courtesy of the Weasel?"

Draco nodded, flipping the pages until the article in question was before him, the picture looping over and over. Not that Theo would ever admit to it out loud, but there was a certain pleasure to be had at watching Potty pummel the Weasel.

"Thanks to this moron's big mouth, our ticking time bomb has come to realize just how precarious her position has become. She and Potter tried to Floo the Minister. Thing is, it only activated for Potter. Sent her into quite the tailspin. All very dramatic. Stuff flying around, Dark Magic escaping her control. Same as the library. Figured I should probably do something before she accidentally killed her very best friend when he came back through. It seems Granger is as much a prisoner here as we are."

Theo popped another bit of bacon into his mouth as he watched his friend process the information.

"Well, isn't that an interesting turn of events. Probably the first time the Golden Girl has been denied anything by her precious Light. See how she likes being the one trapped in a cold Manor against her will."

Theo rolled his eyes at how petulant Draco sounded. "Come off it, Drake. We both know it's better here than in Azkaban, and we'd both do anything to guarantee we never have to go back there. Besides, of all the places to be stuck, this is by far one of the most preferable. They could have stuck in a hovel. One similar to what the Weasleys call home." They both shuddered. _Merlin forbid!_ "Plus, we have Sprinkles here. It's basically the same as summer holidays. Just with a couple of extra Gryffindors we have to associate with from time to time."

Draco shrugged as he scanned the image once more. "What did Granger and Potter do after she regained control?"

"Granger headed to the owlery to send a howler. I'm sure there will be a few choice words for our dearest Minister delivered through her dulcet tones." The pair of Slytherins cringed, having both been on the receiving end of her screeches. "And dear St. Potter left to try and talk some sense into the man. And probably intercept that howler if he can. Shrieking at the Minister probably won't help her case much."

"It would be more incentive to keep her locked away if I was him. Keep her harping to a minimum and just burn any letters or howlers that come in from her."

Theo had to chuckle at that. The screaming matches between his mate and the frizzy-haired witch were legendary. He wouldn't doubt it if Draco had a bit of permanent hearing loss after witnessing some of their more passionate altercations.

"In all honesty, though, Draco, you should probably at least try to be civil with the witch. Her being stuck here, too, means we will be subject to her company more often than we originally anticipated. I'm sure everyone would rather we avoid having every single room in this bloody house destroyed because you two can't have a decent conversation."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but shut it again when Theo raised his brow and gave him a look. The blond huffed, pushing away his now empty plate and the newspaper.

"Fine, you said she headed to the owlery?" Theo nodded, mouth full of yet more bacon, "Better make sure she hasn't tried to set them all free on another of her crazy crusades for justice and fairness for all."

Theo rolled his eyes at his friend's tone. He knew deep down Draco secretly loved that about the witch. That even with how unfairly she had been treated from the moment she entered the magical world, she somehow managed to still care so deeply about others. It was half the reason Draco baited her so much. He wanted to see if he could find the limits of her compassion when it involved those she cared about. Watching his friend leave, Theo leaned back in his chair, finishing off his juice, deep in thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco found the frizzy monstrosity right where Theo had said she'd be. She must have finished her letter because she was now leaning out one of the glassless windows. She was resting on her elbows, one hip cocked, hair a tangled mess as the wind brushed it back from her face.

He had always found her pretty, and if it hadn't been for her unfortunate blood status he would have made a play for her years ago. But now he found himself in a position he never thought he'd live to see. He no longer had a Master whispering in his ear of her dirty blood; he was no longer stuck under his father's thumb drilling into him the importance of keeping their bloodlines pure; he was stuck with the little witch for the unforeseeable future and neither of them would be able to leave the house any time soon.

He had just opened his mouth to make his presence known when she spoke, "It really is a beautiful place. As far as prisons go anyway." There was a wistful note to her voice. Almost resigned. "If I had to be stuck anywhere for the rest of my life, I suppose it could be much worse."

"It could be Azkaban."

She flinched at his icy tone. Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was it about this particular woman that always put him on the defensive? His entire life he had been told he was better than her in every way, and yet somehow he always ended up feeling the need to prove himself to her. That he did, in fact, deserve his station in life. That he wasn't just a spoiled rich boy, but a pureblood scion of a noble house.

Calming himself, he tried again. "But you're right, as far as prisons go, it's not half bad." She still hadn't turned around, so he walked forward to lean on the windowsill next her. There really was a fantastic view of the grounds from up here. The formal gardens lay below them. Flowers in full bloom, hedges all neatly trimmed, stretching out until they met with a line of trees. The woods continued on, out to the horizon, only broken up by a path leading from the gardens to a clearing that clearly held a down-scaled quidditch pitch. The trees looked like they had been left to their own devices, growing wild and foreboding. If their size was any indication, they had been there for a very long time.

Granger turned to look at him, resting her head on her palm, "Where exactly _is_ here? Nobody ever actually told me."

Without returning her gaze he answered, "There's so many wards on this place, I'd be surprised if anybody at the Ministry could tell you the location. Theo's father was a bit of a maniac when it came to blood wards and keeping his secrets. They would have had to collect some Nott blood in order to even gain control over their Floo. They probably have no idea where the physical location is. Which makes it a perfect spot to hold dangerous criminals and a ticking time bomb. Makes it harder for anybody to plan a break-out too if you can't find them in the first place."

She returned her gaze forward and sighed. "I suppose that does make the most sense. The Ministry has always been fond of hiding away their problems as much as possible. And with all of us hidden away in some corner of the country that nobody knows about, everyone will be expected to quickly forget and go about their business." There was definitely bitterness that time. She wasn't even bothering to try to hide it anymore.

She tried running a hand through her hair, but it snagged on a knot caused by the wind. She straightened as she tried to untangle it. "Why are you here, Malfoy?" She sounded tired.

"Well, you see, the Minister showed up in Azkaban one day..."

"I didn't mean "here" as in the Manor, I meant "here" as in up here with me. In the owlery. I can't imagine you have too many letters to be sending out."

Draco straightened to take a good look at her. She had freed her fingers from her hair, and now had her arms crossed protectively over her chest. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what exactly to tell her.

"Look, Theo pointed out to me that it would be beneficial for all of us if you and I could have decent conversations without blowing up whatever room we happen to be standing in at the time. This isn't easy for any of us, Granger. I figured a good place to start would be coming to see if you're all right after this morning."

"She nodded once, not meeting his eye. "Nott told you what happened this morning."

Draco replied with a nod of his own. "Yeah, he did. Seems you two will be able to get along just fine, without blowing things up at least."

Her lips quirked into a small smile at that. "Yeah, well, it's still early. Lots of daylight left. And from the look of things, we have the rest of our lives here, so give it time. I'm sure we can manage it at some point."

He laughed. He had not expected her teasing. He wondered if she was trying to lighten the mood for his sake or her own. She probably didn't want to dwell on the events of the morning if she could help it.

He shook his head, smile still in place, "Why don't we head back down and see if we can't convince Sprinkles to give us some fresh biscuits? She always bakes them first thing in the morning. Heaven forbid the elf ever serve biscuits that are even remotely stale."

Granger laughed as she headed towards the door. "Heaven forbid, indeed. I suppose we will just have to relieve her of a few then." She laughed again as he ushered her out the door, closing it softly behind him so as not to disturb the owls still sleeping within.


	15. Chapter 15

**Beta lovin to MissandMarauder! :) She's fabulous guys, really. If you haven't already, go read her stories. She's got two WIPs up right now that are as** **fabulous** **as she is. Enjoy the chapter!**

The _whoosh_ of the Floo startled Hermione enough that she fell off the couch she had been reclining on. The book from her lap hit the floor with a dull thud as she peeked around the side to see who had just come in. Seeing Harry standing there, brushing the ash from his robes, caused her to smile. His hair was messy at the best of times, but the rush of the Floo always made it so much worse.

Just as she pulled herself up and went to help Harry finish his dusting, there was another _whoosh_ as the Floo activated again. Hermione raised her eyebrow and gave Harry a questioning look before turning her attention to the fireplace to see who else was coming through.

The witch that stepped out was definitely not on the list of people she had expected. The witch was a couple of inches taller than Hermione, with long, flowing, blonde hair that looked so soft and shiny it made you want to run your fingers through it. Her eyes were downcast as she magicked the soot away from her perfectly tailored soft pink robes, but Hermione remembered them as being the most startling shade of blue she had ever seen on anyone. Her pink lips quirked to the side as she concentrated, making sure she hadn't missed any spots of ash. Hermione would never admit it out loud, but she had always been slightly envious of the other witch's flawless pale skin. She always seemed to have the perfect tinge of pink in her cheeks without appearing splotchy.

"Greengrass, this is a surprise." Hermione wasn't really sure how to greet the witch. They had never been friends, but they had shared a few classes together and could hold a polite conversation. They had even been paired together for a few class projects over the years. Definitely not friends, but on good terms.

Daphne raised her head to meet Hermione's eyes when she realized she was being addressed. Her face broke out into a broad smile, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. She rushed forward and gave Hermione a hug, not taking note of the surprise on the other girl's face.

"Granger, I'm so glad to see you're alright! Obviously, I'd heard you were, but it's always one thing to hear it and another to see it for yourself." She held Hermione out at arm's length to give her a full inspection. "Hmm, you're thinner than you were, and even then you couldn't afford to lose much weight. I'm sure Sprinkles has had something to say about that."

"Sprinkles? Is everyone familiar with the Nott house-elf?" From what she could remember, Hermione didn't think Nott and Daphne had been all that friendly with one another. There had never been any obvious animosity, but they had never gone out of their way to spend time together as far as she knew.

"Most of us purebloods spent quite a bit of time together. If we weren't shoved into a side room together at one function or another so our parents didn't have to deal with us, we were escaping to another house to have some time with another human being who actually wanted you there. Children are to be seen, not heard, after all." A sad smile took over her face and her eyes looked wistful. She quickly snapped out of her melancholy and returned her attention to Hermione. "But enough about the true tragedy that was growing up a pureblood, I am actually here with a purpose. Not just a social visit today, I'm afraid."

She swept past Hermione, heading towards the hall, "The library is a much more comfortable place for this discussion, I think."

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Hermione looked at Harry for an explanation. He offered her a shrug before following the bouncy blonde. "The library it is, I guess."

Hermione laughed as she followed. He really was too adorable sometimes. Having grown up with the Dursleys, Harry could be socially awkward on occassion. Especially when there was a pretty girl involved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione couldn't help the deep breath she took as they entered the library. The smell of the old books, parchment and ink never failed to soothe her. Muggle or magical, old books smelled the same.

After the trio had made themselves comfortable by the fireplace, Daphne summoned Sprinkles, who appeared a second later with her characteristic _pop_.

Upon seeing the blonde witch, Sprinkles let out a piercing shriek, throwing herself into her arms and crying, "Missy Dap-nee, Missy Dap-nee! Oh, you is bein' safe! Nobody tells poor Sprinkles any news these days. Poor, poor Sprinkles always be worryin' 'bouts her babies! Poor Sprinkles and her worryin' heart. Missy Dap-nee be tellin' Sprinkles this instant what be happenin' to all Sprinkles' poor babies. Tell your poor Sprinkles, Missy Dap-nee."

Daphne sat, awkwardly patting the sobbing elf on the back. It seemed she may have forgot just how dramatic the tiny elf could be. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the elf, even if she thought the hysterics were a bit much. If the look on Daphne's face was any indication, she agreed.

Daphne cleared her throat, which Sprinkles immediately reacted to. "Sprinkles be ever so sorry Missy Dap-nee, now Sprinkles be goin' and gettin' Missy's pretty, pretty robes all soggy." She waved her hand towards Daphne's damp lap and it instantly dried. "Now, what Sprinkles be gettin' for you, Missy? Oh, Sprinkles be bringin' tea and biscuits! Sprinkles be makin' Missy Dap-nee's favourite this morning!"

Sensing the elf was about to disappear without letting her get a word in edgewise, Daphne quickly gave the instructions for the reason the elf had been summoned in the first place.

"PleasebringDracoandTheohereaswellwhenyouhaveamoment!"

Nobody was totally sure if the small elf had heard the request before she _popped_ away.

Hermione and Harry couldn't hold back their laughter any longer. The entire situation was completely ridiculous. The thought that all of these distant and controlled Purebloods had been partially raised by the hyperactive elf was too funny in their minds. It was a miracle none of them had picked up on her mannerisms more.

Daphne patiently waited for Hermione and Harry to catch their breath. "Well, it appears we are getting some tea. Hopefully Draco and Theo get the message somewhere along the way." The prim tone she used as she readjusted her robes was enough to send the Gryffindors snickering once again. The blonde pursed her lips in what was clearly an effort to keep from smiling as well.

Their mirth was interrupted by the arrival of the other two Slytherins they were waiting for.

"What message were we supposed to be receiving, Daph?" Nott inquired as they crossed to give the witch a hug. Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing any of the Slytherins be that openly affectionate before; it made her wonder what else they kept locked away down in those dungeons. They were an even closer knit group than she thought.

Daphne gave Nott a kiss on the cheek first, followed by Malfoy, before everyone took a seat once again. "Sprinkles was here, and she was supposed to let you two know I was here. I wasn't entirely sure she even heard me, though, she was too excited to bring us some refreshments." It amazed Hermione, still, how much affection these purebloods had for the tiny elf. If the looks on their faces were any indication, it was probably more than what some of them had even held for their own parents.

"Oh, she never found us. We heard her squealing in the kitchen about making Missy Dap-nee's favorite, and what a pretty witch Missy has become." Malfoy laughed as the witch in question blushed prettily.

"Yes, well." She cleared her throat, "Sprinkles always was a little over indulgent. She had some rather fanciful ideas about certain arrangements." She avoided eye contact as Hermione and Harry gave each other a questioning look.

"Arrangements?" Harry finally asked.

"She was bound and determined that Daphne here would end up the next Lady Pucey, if I recall correctly." Malfoy was outright laughing now while Daphne turned beet red at Nott's explanation.

"I'm still not totally sure I get the joke…" Hermione really hated being out of the loop on anything.

"Let's just say, Daphne is lacking in certain extremities that Adrian prefers on his lovers." Of course, the bloody snake couldn't just say anything outright. Harry and Hermione continued to look at eachother, confused.

Hermione's mouth suddenly dropped open in an "o", her eyes filling with understanding.

"We have ourselves a winner. Granger, why don't you enlighten our precious Chosen One. He doesn't seem to be catching on." Nott was right; though he was trying to hide it, Harry looked completely lost still.

"Harry, he means that Pucey prefers partners not so delicate." He continued to stare at her blankly.

"So, built like Bulstrode?" Harry ventured a guess. He clearly still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Merlin's pants Potter, Pucey is gay!" Malfoy had finally regained control of himself enough to put Harry out of his misery.

"Oh. Oh. You know, that makes more sense now why I kept seeing him and Oliver under the stands so much after games." He scratched his ear in thought. He looked like he was piecing together every odd occurrence he'd witnessed between Oliver and Pucey.

"If Pucey doesn't even like women, why would Sprinkles think that Daphne would be such a wonderful Lady Pucey? She obviously cares about all of you deeply, why would she want you to be with someone who couldn't truly love you?" Hermione was sure she'd never fully understand how the little elf's brain worked. The answer that she received, however, was not even remotely the one she had been expecting.

"Honestly, she thought they'd make the most beautiful babies. If there is one thing on this planet that Sprinkles cannot resist, it's an adorable baby. She firmly believed that any spawn created from Daphne and Adrian would basically be a gift from Merlin himself."

Hermione blinked twice, staring hard at Malfoy. "She wanted them to be together. For beautiful babies?"

"You do remember what Adrian looks like, Granger? Any product of those two would look like they came straight out of a Greek legend or something." Malfoy's tone implied he thought she was being purposely thick.

"Yes, well, now that we have thoroughly discussed Adrian's preferences, and what my "spawn" will look like, I'm afraid we are on a bit of a schedule and there's some information that I need to give you before I leave." At Daphne's words the mood in the room instantly sobered. Nobody was sure where to start, so they all sat in silence. The only sound the faint _pop_ announcing Sprinkles' return, their murmured, half-hearted thanks, and the second _pop_ indicating her departure.

After a few moments, Daphne leaned forward and started serving everyone their tea. Nobody even commented on the fact she already seemed to know how the Gryffindors took theirs. She waited a few more moments until everyone was once again settled before she decided they needed to get started.

"Right, now I'm sure you're wondering how I even have access to you. While Shacklebolt was putting together his new staff he approached me and asked if I'd be interested in a position. He wanted someone neutral; someone both sides could see as a friendly face. He said he felt that he wouldn't be able to give as much attention as was needed to your situation, so he wanted someone available at all times if you needed to contact someone at the Ministry for any reason. Honestly, I think he was just hoping that because my family remained neutral, that I would have no problem reporting back to him on all of you, and being impartial. The man is obviously not very good at research if he thinks I'm indifferent to any of you, but I thought it would be best to have myself in this position as opposed to somebody who truly doesn't care one way or another.

She stopped to sip at her tea that was quickly cooling in her lap.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now why Hermione can't come through the Floo. Unfortunately, there isn't anything I can do about that right now. That decision was made above my pay grade. I'm not much more than a pretty face behind a desk for now, regrettably. I was told the reason behind them cutting you off is because they don't want to start a panic. Weasley's article has done a fair amount of damage, and has a majority of the public now afraid of what you could do to them. Obviously, anybody who knows you, knows that is rubbish." She rolled her eyes at the idea of Hermione going to the dark side. "But it is what it is. So for now, the excuse they are going with is that this is for your own safety as much as it is for the public's. I think our best move for now is to play along and see how this pans out. Things are still all very up in the air at the Ministry, so it could honestly be that they just can't deal with the backlash of this right now. I say we wait until things cool down a bit more before making our approach."

"So, what? I'm just supposed to stay here all cozied up and wait for them to decide what to do with me?" After having been such an active part of everything that happened over the last few years, sitting on the side and waiting was not sitting well with Hermione.

Daphne scoffed, "I know better than to make a suggestion like that to you, Hermione. I'm sure there's something or other you can find to research to death. We need to prove to them you aren't dangerous. After this meeting I was planning on making an appointment for you to speak with the Minister and reassure him the public has nothing to worry about from you. The whole point of the bonding was to keep the Dark Magic from creating too much chaos."

Hermione glanced over at Harry who shook his head slightly. She shifted uneasily in her seat. They had only been in the Manor for a few days and already she had lost control twice. If Hermione got overly emotional in her meeting with Kingsley, she'd lose control and that would have the opposite effect of what they were trying to prove. If she lost control around him now, she'd be locked away for good for the rest of her life, she was sure.

She bit her lip. Though she desperately wanted to get this dealt with and sorted so she could come and go as she pleased, she was logical enough to understand that she wasn't ready for a meeting like that. Especially if she wouldn't have her Death Eaters with her to help her stay in control. Ugh, her Death Eaters. Hermione inwardly cringed. She had hoped with the defeat of Voldemort, she'd never have to deal with any of those arseholes ever again. If only she were so lucky.

"Um, Daphne, you may want to hold off on that meeting with the Minister. The thing is, I've actually lost control twice already since being here. Strong emotions tend to set it off and I imagine that meeting would be extremely emotionally taxing. I'm going to have to get used to this first before I can put myself in that situation and be sure it won't blow up in my face." She couldn't meet anyone's eye as she twisted her hands uneasily in her lap. Admitting she wasn't in complete control of any situation did not sit well with her and it was difficult to voice, especially in mixed company. She was sure admitting to such an ineptitude in front of the Slytherins would result in cruel taunts and jeers.

As the silence stretched on she chanced a glance in their direction. Both appeared deep in their own thoughts and neither made a move to take advantage of her current vulnerability.

Daphne hummed in thought. "That does create a problem then, doesn't it? Alright, I'll postpone that meeting then until you feel you have control. Owl me when you are ready to set that up."

Hermione looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with anyone. As much as it killed her to admit, she knew this was the right choice. An uncomfortable silence descended on the group as they each tried to think of anything else to say. This entire situation was so completely unexpected; they were all out of their own depths with this and nobody knew just what they were supposed to do at this point.

Predictably, Harry was the one to break the silence. Silence had always been welcomed amongst the Slytherins, respecting each individual's own thoughts. The Gryffindors in their midst weren't used to drawn out quiet amongst a group however, and it was clearly making them squirm; Harry more-so than Hermione.

"So, why exactly were you the one sent over here Greengrass? Your explanation still doesn't really tell me why they chose you and not somebody older and more experienced."

Malfoy snorted before he could stop it. "Heaven forbid the Saviour of the Wizarding World not get the answers he wants when he wants them. Doesn't feel very nice being left in the dark to flounder around does it, Potter?" The patent Malfoy sneer was once again in place. What Hermione wouldn't give to punch his pale face again whenever that look made an appearance.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "You know Malfoy, you aren't the only ones being buggered here. This isn't an easy situation for any of us, and it only seems to be getting worse. I was just trying to ask a simple question."

"Well we certainly weren't expecting anything beyond a "simple" question from you, Potter. Merlin knows the only reason you survived at all, was because of Granger and her inability to tell people no." Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Or to let any type of mystery go unsolved. Her brain might explode trying to let something go without fully understanding it first."

Nott snickered behind his fist, trying to hold in his laughter at his mates outburst, Daphne rolled her eyes at the predictable turn the conversation had taken, while Hermione sat stock still fingering her wand, hoping she wouldn't have to intervene again. She didn't want to take advantage of the bloody bond if she didn't have to.

"Ha Ha hilarious Malfoy, apparently you still haven't learned that being a bloody prick doesn't get you anything in life. Well, except a cell in Azkaban maybe." Harry looked smug as he watched Malfoy flinch slightly at the mention of being sent to that hell hole.

"You know, it would be a real tragedy for The Chosen One to suddenly be missing some teeth. Can't imagine those photo shoots will be nearly as appealing if their Saviour can't even properly smile for the cameras." Malfoy's sneer had turned into a mean smirk. Hermione decided she had heard enough. She didn't want a replay of what had happened in the dining room. Nott's stifled laughter only seemed to fan the flames.

Harry was visibly grinding his teeth trying desperately to hold in his retort. Just as he and Hermione opened their mouths, Daphne beat them to it.

She had remained sitting, as if completely unaffected by the tension in the room, examining her nails almost as if she was bored by the entire show. "To answer your question Harry, my family was absolutely one-hundred percent neutral through both wars, as I mentioned earlier. Pretty sure he thought getting someone so fresh out of Hogwarts would mean I was a little more open to being sculpted into their perfect puppet."

Both Malfoy and Nott scoffed. A person was as likely to make a puppet out of Daphne Greengrass as they were to get Voldemort to volunteer to save puppy's.

Daphne continued as if she hadn't heard,"I think he was also hoping that because I didn't have any bad history with any of you, that it would create less problems. I'm starting to get the feeling, this tension would exist no matter whom he sent over here to deal with this, though." She glanced up from her nails to give each of them a stern look. " _However_ , bickering like school children will get us absolutely nowhere. I suggest you each pull your heads out of your arses before they get permanently stuck up there and we have a different problem altogether; namely you four blowing each other up. The community may not be terribly fond of Hermione right now, and hate Draco and Theo outright, but there would definitely be an uprising if their Golden Boy was killed because of a petty squabble that couldn't be dealt with like an adult."

The other three occupants of the room stared at her. Hermione had never seen such an explosive situation diffused with such finess. She was momentarily jealous of the poise and control the other girl possessed, but squashed it down immediately. It was probably another lesson given only to the dungeon dwellers. Hermione had often wondered why Daphne had been sorted into Slytherin, and here was the proof before her. The girl could manipulate any situation to flow in the direction she wanted.

"As wonderful as it has been to see you all, I really must be getting back. There's an absolute mess of paperwork waiting for me, thanks to Weasley's idiocy. I'll be in touch when I have any further information for any of you." Daphne stood, brushing out the wrinkles that may have dared to pop into existence while she had been seated. "Harry, would you be a dear and see me out? I think these three have some things to discuss that don't require an audience."

Dumbly, Harry stood and followed Daphne from the room. Only remembering to offer his arm as they reached the double doors leading out into the hallway.

Hermione turned back to the two snakes that were left in the room, wondering what on earth they could possibly say to one another. From the looks on their faces, they were just as lost as she was.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco kept looking around the library, determined not to make eye contact with the room's other occupants. As the embodiment of what it meant to be Slytherin, he did not do _feelings_ , especially with someone so utterly Gryffindor, like dear Granger. He let out a slow breath and pushed himself to his feet; striding quickly towards the large double doors.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to discuss this?" The sound of Granger's voice didn't surprise him at all. She was far too predictable.

He turned back to face her, arms crossing over his chest. "Well, do you have anything you'd actually like to say?"

She squirmed under his scrutiny, worrying her fingers, looking down into her lap. "Well- I - I- just- I thought-"

Yeah, that's what he thought too, "Exactly, none of us have any idea about what to do or what to say. I don't know about you two, but I am not particularly fond of the idea of just sitting around trying not to look at one another. If you don't mind, Granger, I can probably find something much more enjoyable to waste my time doing."

Draco turned back around to continue on his way out of the room.

"What happened to being civil and trying not to blow up anything?"

Draco didn't even break stride, replying over his shoulder. "Harder to blow anything up if we aren't even in the room together."

There were no arguments from Theo, so Draco could only assume he agreed with him, but as the more accommodating of the two Slytherins, Theo would never voice that opinion aloud when Draco was already pushing the bushy-haired swot's buttons.

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black dress pants. He didn't actually have a destination in mind after leaving the library, he just needed to escape the suffocating atmosphere in there. He decided to head outside and find the broom shed. A good fly would do wonders to clear his head.

Having spent so much of his childhood running through these halls, it didn't take him long to find the nearest exit and make his way through the gardens, heading towards the path that lead to the Quidditch pitch.

He couldn't help the deep breaths he kept taking as he walked. He closed his eyes briefly to savour the warmth of the sun on his skin, the slight breeze ruffling his hair. He didn't think he'd ever be able to take these sensations for granted ever again. Having thought he'd never be outside again in this lifetime, he couldn't help the silent tear that made its way down his cheek. There was nobody else around to witness this moment of weakness. He didn't bother to wipe the tear away, instead, letting it drip down his jaw.

Taking another breath to steady himself, he continued on his way. Not much had changed here at Nott Manor over the years, or any of the pureblood homes for that matter. They weren't a crowd that was overly fond of change. Draco snorted to himself; that resistance to change was what had gotten them all into this mess in the first place. So, they followed the first man to promise everything they wanted, promising to uphold all of their traditions, all of their pureblood values, and had the charisma and power to follow through. All they had to do was pledge fealty to him and his cause, being branded like cattle.

He shook himself from his dark thoughts as he neared the broom shed. Knowing Theo, there would only be the best of the best in that shed. The contents of that one shed were probably worth more than Weaselbee's entire house. Only the best would be acceptable for a Nott.

The door creaked as he pulled it open. Sprinkles was no garden elf, and she probably hadn't been out there for more than the basic maintenance of the pitch. He stepped in, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

As he began scanning the walls lined with brooms, trying to decide which he wanted use, there was a clattering behind him as several brooms on the opposing wall fell to the floor. Spinning around, he stepped closer to see what would have caused brooms that high to fall. Certainly, no rats, or other vermin, could have reached them. Draco shuddered at the thought. Merlin, he hated rats. He squinted, trying to see into the darkness.

There was some more scuffling that caused Draco to take a few steps back. Whatever it was, was definitely bigger and heavier than rats, if the groaning of the floorboards was anything to judge by. His breath caught as he watched the figure emerge. Coming towards him was a tall, broad man, with fine, white blonde flowing about his shoulders. Cold grey eyes, so much like his own, pierced him with a look of complete disappointment and contempt. Before him stood the proud, regal figure that was his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo couldn't say he was totally surprised by Draco's departure. It may have thrown Granger off, but not him. If anything, he was surprised Draco had waited as long as he had before making his hasty retreat. He couldn't even say he was surprised by the tone Draco had used when Granger had tried talking to him. When his best mate felt vulnerable, he _always_ got defensive. Not that he could really blame the guy. His entire life had been utter shite so far, most of it a direct cause of those people who should have protected him and loved him the most. It was a natural reaction, Theo thought, to lash out and try to belittle others before they could have power over, and subsequently hurt, him first. Gaining the upper hand quickly was the only weapon Draco had at his disposal for most of his life.

"Well, not that this hasn't been fun, Granger, but I think I fancy stretching my legs a bit to clear my thoughts. Please, feel free to enjoy the library at your leisure." Granger jumped when he had begun to speak, as if she had been deep in thought, momentarily forgetting he was still there.

"Oh. Right. Um, I'll see you both later then, I suppose." She still looked a bit dazed; probably hadn't come back fully to reality from whatever abstract concept had taken her fancy. Instead of responding he just waved his hand in her direction. She probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with more conversation anyway.

Theo found himself wandering the halls aimlessly. He couldn't believe that he was currently going to be spending the rest of his life in this Merlin-forsaken house. Bitter sweet, that thought. On the one hand, he did have Sprinkles, and his best mate. It was also far more comfortable here. Not to mention, Granger could provide rather stimulating conversation if Draco got too pouty or dramatic. The man was still a completely spoiled prat. At least he didn't slick his hair back anymore, the tosser. All in all, it could be much worse, but Theo wouldn't be much of a Slytherin if he didn't at least consider the possibility of escaping. He'd have to discuss their options more in depth once Draco pulled his head back out of his arse.

Looking up, Theo found himself outside a set of white double doors covered in a layer of dust. He briefly wondered why Sprinkles would have left these doors alone for so long without cleaning them. It was a big manor, but he knew the elf took great pride in her work. Then it clicked as to where he was actually standing and why these doors were left the way they were. His father had ordered these rooms as completely off limits; as a house elf, Sprinkles would have no choice but to obey.

Before he could really consider his actions, Theo reached forward, turning the handle and pushing the door in. It opened on silent hinges. His footsteps created a small cloud, disturbing the dust of so many years of neglect that had settled. Aside from the dust and cobwebs, the room was exactly how he remembered it, and yet so completely different. The life that had once been present here had given these rooms a whole different feel. This had once been the brightest, happiest place in the manor.

After his mother's death, his father had closed it off, forbidding him and the house elves to ever enter those particular rooms again. Standing amidst his mother's things, Theo felt slightly smug at this small rebellion. When she had passed - or rather, his father pushed her down the stairs - he had been absolutely devastated and completely terrified at the prospect of being alone and at the mercy of a man like Thoros Nott. The only things that had saved him from the man's temper, he sure, were Sprinkles and Narcissa Malfoy. That woman was a force to be reckoned with, but she had a habit of taking in strays. She had been more of a mother to the majority of the purebloods his age than the women who had birthed them ever were.

Theo continued around the room, running his fingers over his mother's things, lost in his thoughts. The walls were the same blue as a cloudless summer day. _Because we so rarely see the clear sky, and sometimes we need a reminder that there is more beyond those clouds that sometimes try to press down on us._ That's what she used to say. It never ceased to amaze him how his mother could be so cheerful, optimistic, and full of life while living under the thumb of his tyrant of a father. Looking back on it now, he was pretty sure it was mostly for his own benefit. She probably wanted to protect him in the only way she could; by making sure he knew what it was to feel real love. It was all too clear his father certainly never had, which meant if she wanted her darling boy to grow to be more than that, she needed him to have experienced those feelings, and care about somebody other than himself.

Theo paused in front of his mother's vanity. Her hairbrush hadn't even been put away from the last time she had used it. He traced a finger over the delicate swirls inlaid into the back of the silver brush, remembering sitting next to her as she got ready for the day, brushing out her long, dark hair with the exact same number of strokes every time. He shifted his attention to the jewelry box near the back. A solitary tear fell as he lifted the lid.

He used to pretend this was her treasure chest, full of priceless jewels. He could distinctly remember a time his mother had worn each different piece. There was a bigger box across the room with the rest of her things, but these in this small, silver box with the green velvet inside, were her favorites. A pair of pink pearl stud earrings with a necklace and bracelet to match. He chuckled to himself remembering how he thought the necklace was impractical with how long it was, until his mother showed him it wasn't nearly so long on her, especially when it was meant to be wrapped around twice. There was his mother's family ring that she hadn't worn since the day she was married, wearing, in its place, a Nott ring instead. There was also a wooden ring that had obviously been hand-made, but showed the maker still had some semblance of skill. His mother said it was a gift from her first beau. He had been poor, but the time put into the craftsmanship of the ring spoke volumes of the affection the man had obviously harbored for his mother.

Pinned to the other side of the lid was a green ribbon wrapped around a dark brown curl; Theo's first haircut. He smiled as his finger traced the curl. His mother had been very fond of telling him what a beautiful baby he had been. As any little boy would have done, his response was always to roll his eyes, or to heave an exaggerated sigh and explain to his mother that little boys weren't beautiful, to which she would always laugh and tell him he would always be her beautiful baby boy, no matter how big he got.

The last item in the box was a silver ring with an emerald nestled into the band. The emerald was snugly sunken into the silver, winding branches twisting around the band. This ring had been passed down through 5 generations of women in his family. The way his mother told it, it was crafted by a blacksmith who fell in love with his Lord's daughter. There was no magic in the ring apart from the protective charms to keep the ring from tarnishing. His mother used to say it was because they didn't want to taint his love and devotion. Theo had always thought the story silly as a child, and just chalked it up to silly, girly nonsense. His mother had always meant for him to give this ring to the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with.

Theo sighed, shutting the lid of the small box. On a sudden impulse, he slipped the box into the pocket of his robes. He just needed the comfort of having her close again. He sighed again before deciding he had spent enough time lost amongst his memories and headed for the door. He left it unlocked, making a mental note to send Sprinkles in to clean it up when he next spoke to her.

Theo continued his aimless wandering, lost in his thoughts and memories. This house held so many bad ones, but there were definitely some good ones to be had as well. Mostly concerning his mother or Sprinkles. None included his father. He was so lost in his thoughts he nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice addressed him out of the gloom.

"I wondered how long it would be before you showed your face here, boy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco swallowed past the lump that had taken up refuge in his throat. He was pretty sure his airways were closing. There was no way this was real. No _possible way_! The man before him had been sentenced to rot in that hell hole, alongside every other marked Death Eater. He must have tripped and smacked his head on something. Maybe he'd passed out? There was no logical explanation for his father to be standing here, before him.

Not only that, this man did not look the way Draco remembered last seeing his father. His last glimpse had been as the Auror's dragged Lucius to the bowels of the rocky fortress. The man had not gone quietly. Draco was sure his father's mind had started slipping years ago, but the words spewing from Lucius as he was moved past his son's cell had been all the confirmation he needed.

Lucius had been screaming about how everyone would pay for their sins against his Lord, that the world would burn at his feet in retribution. He had even tried to bribe the guards, saying they would be spared if they gave him back his wand and let him go free, because he was Lucius Malfoy, _damn it!_ Yes, his father had lost any sense of reason long ago. A man who beat his wife and son and thought eradicating the majority of the globe's population was a good idea, couldn't be considered completely sane to begin with.

This man before him stood tall and proud. He didn't cower away or avert his gaze. No, this was the man he had been before his precious Lord's return. This man was at the very peak of his power.

"Going off to play with brooms? Really, Draco, I would have thought by now you would have learned such things are meant for children. Clearly you haven't learned that lesson if you are wasting your time out here instead of in the library trying to find a way to free your brethren and return your Lord to his rightful place in the world. Leading us into a new age." Lucius stopped a broom's length away from Draco, raking his eyes up and down his form. "Of course, I can not say that I'm terribly surprised. You always were rather disappointing. I really should have pushed your mother to produce a spare. I wouldn't have needed to rely on my sole heir quite so much. Probably wouldn't have been as much of a sniveling waste."

Draco's breaths were coming faster and faster. "I- I'm sorry- I" He really had no idea what to say. There was no way this could possibly be real, and yet here they were, having this conversation.

"Enough of your excuses boy. It's time for results. It's time to step up, finally show the world what it means to be a Malfoy. You want to make me proud, don't you?"

Daco hadn't realized his father had moved closer until the man was grabbing firstfulls of his robes and drawing him closer. Draco had never managed to surpass his father's height and found himself having to tilt his head back slightly, in order to meet his father's gaze.

He nodded his head slowly, praying his father wouldn't be able to read the very real fear in his eyes. He may have been terrified, but the man was still his father. A small part of him would always want to make his father proud.

Lucius sneered down at Draco, pulling him a tiny bit closer.

"Prove it."

Those two words stabbed at Draco's heart. He knew exactly what Lucius meant by that and Draco already knew he would once again fail his father's expectations. He had already shown once he wasn't a killer. He knew he wouldn't be able to meet his father's demands for blood.

He closed his eyes and turned his face down. He knew what was coming once his father realized he wouldn't be able to do as he was being asked. He tried to prepare himself mentally for what was about to happen to him.

Lucius sneered as his son's face turned away from him. "I see. Well, perhaps a refresher course would help you to remember who is in charge here."

Draco felt something snap as his back made contact with the wall. If he hadn't been quite so dazed by the impact he would have been surprised at the strength Lucius had displayed by throwing him like that. Each inhale had become sharp and painful. He would be severely bruised at the least, have a broken rib at the worst.

Lucius stalked closer until he was standing over Draco, contempt written all over his face.

"I dearly hope for your sake you learn your lesson this time. I very much doubt you would be able to survive another after this." Draco trailed his eyes down his father's arm, only to see his father's wand pointing directly at him.

"You might want to prepare yourself, this will most definitely hurt."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo whirled around, hand instinctively going to his empty pocket in search of his wand. He knew he hadn't imagined the voice, but he couldn't locate anybody else in the hall. He was just about to turn around and leave, mumbling to himself about needing a nap, when he finally realized where he was standing. It was a long hall with a tall ceiling. Frames of all different shapes and sizes covered the walls. _Shit_. This was his ancestral hall. Everyone who had ever carried the name Nott had a portrait hanging on these walls. He had always avoided this place as a child, and the reason was staring right at him.

To his right was a life-sized portrait of his father. To his father's left was a portrait of his grandfather. This continued all the way down the wall, one portrait after another. He wasn't even sure how old the ones at the other end of the hall were.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, did you? Finally deigned to come and speak with your family, your own flesh and blood? How very thoughtful of you, Theodore. I must say, I am disappointed it's taken you this long to come here, but I really shouldn't be surprised, now, should I? I should be used to your disappointments by now." His father sneered at him.

Theo was too surprised to think of a response. Instead, he gaped.

"Close your mouth, boy, you're not a beast."

This snapped Theo back.

"I'm sorry, sir, you just caught me by surprise." He made a shallow bow. His father had always demanded the most formal of structure for their interactions.

"Thoros, is that your boy? He has some explaining to do, letting a Mudblood and a half-blood into the hallowed halls of his forefathers." The portrait next to Thoros sniffed; it was his grandfather, Thaddeus.

"It's a little more complicated than that, I'm afraid, Grandfather." Theo ran his fingers through his hair. His father had always hated the nervous action, saying it showed his weakness. He had never been able to shake it, no matter how severely he was punished for it.

"I fail to see how it is complicated. They are here, and you haven't done anything about it yet." Another portrait shouted at him. It was too far away to tell which of his charming forefathers it had been.

"The Ministry has ordered-"

Thoros scoffed, "The Ministry. Since when have the Notts bowed to the whims of the Ministry? Bunch of Mudblood loving lunatics."

"Forgive me, but if you'd let me explain-"

"No. There is no excuse. There is no acceptable reason for them to have entered our home and still be allowed to breathe. Just as weak as your father always said you were. What a disappointment." His grandfather shook his head in shame.

Theo looked around as his ancestors continued to berate and rail against him. The accusations becoming louder and louder. Theo finally clamped his hands over his ears, trying desperately to block out the sound.

He didn't remember falling to his knees, bent forward, rocking slightly, trying to protect himself from the barrage of insults being flung his way by those who were of his blood. He began to quietly chant to himself, "It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault-" over and over as if it would keep him safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco had tried desperately to keep from screaming but found his efforts to be unsuccessful. When he felt the bones in his left wrist snap, he finally let the sounds escape. Everything hurt. His entire body was on fire, everything throbbed, and there was a stickiness he knew must be blood all down his right leg. This was far worse than the beatings he usually got from the man.

His father had always been careful not to cause any outward pain that would leave any damage that couldn't be fixed with a few quick healing spells and pain potions. Azkaban must have taken more than he thought from his father if he didn't even care that he was breaking bones and causing so much blood to run.

Draco's vision suddenly exploded in fireworks. Lucius must have kicked him in the head. He could feel his brain throbbing and knew he was most likely concussed at this point. His brain cells seemed to have completely stopped firing as he had no thoughts of how to escape. He kept repeating to himself, "He has to stop eventually, he has to stop eventually, he has to stop eventually-"

"Time to end this, Draco. I'm sure I can find some willing witch to give me another heir; one who is far less disappointing."

Just as Lucius raised his wand to finally end Draco, the door to the broom shed flew open. From where he was lying on the floor, Draco couldn't see who had interrupted them, but that didn't stop the relief that suddenly flooded his body. He wasn't going to die today. As Lucius turned to greet the new figure, he suddenly change. The temperature of the room dropped. Draco could feel the cold air he was trying to force into his began to shiver.

The figure raised its wand and shouted _Expecto Patronum!_ That seemed like an odd spell to use at a time like this in Draco's opinion. The not-Lucius towering over him disappeared as the room filled with a warm, bright, white light. He watched from his prone position as the figure moved closer, kneeling beside him. He'd know that unruly head of hair anywhere. Perfect. St. Potter to the rescue.

"Shit, Malfoy, he really did a number on you. Lucky for you, I fancied myself a fly around that pitch out there. Shame to let it go to waste. I'm bollocks at healing spells, we'll have to find Hermione for this." He returned to his standing position, flicking his wand at Draco, who felt himself rise from the floor. He finally allowed the darkness to take hold as he felt Potter levitate him out the door of the small shed and into the cool evening air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo screamed when he felt a hand on his back. He knew it wasn't possible in a hall full of portraits, but with the voices screaming down at him, he had thought for a moment the hand had belonged to his father who had finally decided Theo would only learn his lesson through a sound beating.

He brought his hands away from his face to get a look at who had joined him in his own personal hell. He found himself looking into the sad brown eyes that belonged to Granger. If he didn't know better he'd have thought she looked ready to cry herself. Bloody Gryffindors.

He quickly wiped the tear tracks from his face and wiped his nose on his sleeve. His father would have skinned him alive for such an action, but he was far beyond caring. He forced himself to his feet. No way was he having this conversation while he cowered on the floor. He needed to regain some control of the situation, and if that only meant standing taller than Granger, then so be it.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" His voice was thick from the crying he hadn't realized he had been doing.

She grabbed his hand and quickly began pulling him along behind her, answering over her shoulder, "We need to leave, Nott. We need to find Harry and Malfoy and get out of here. I don't know how it started but the mansion is on fire!"


	17. Chapter 17

_The Above,_

 _Your orders have been fulfilled. The Puppet will have no choice but to change locations, and as a result, we will have easier access to him. They will be forced into hiding after this, once word is leaked to the press. Our society already believes the Mudblood to be dangerous and given to studying Dark Magic. This will only spur that fear to new levels, believing she is a danger and must be stopped. I believe we have the Blood-traitor Ronald Weasley to thank for providing us with this base on which to build. He always was a fool. If we play our cards right, I believe we will be able to gain even more control over this situation. Thanks to Pockets, we still have a great deal of sway over the Daily Prophet and I know we can use those connections to our advantage. They will have no choice but to hide. I have already taken steps to ensure they choose a place that will not hinder our plans. I don't wish to spoil the surprise though, so I won't give you details of what transpired here tonight. Look for the story in the morning edition._

 _Yours body and soul,_

 _The Master_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **AN: So I know it's little, but we moved (again) but I still wanted to give you something! Also, if you haven't noticed it yet, I started posting a new fic as well called When Time Turns. It's a time travel fic. Pansy and Hermione go back together and land themselves amongst the Marauders and original Order. Go have a look and let me know what you think so far!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah! So, So, unbelievably sorry for the wate! I'm going to try really hard to not let such a big gap happen ever again! Thanks loves for your patience! BEta love as always to MissandMarauder!**

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. She really couldn't catch a break, could she? What with hunting Horcruxes, the Battle of Hogwarts, being attacked by Dark Magic, bonding with Death Eaters, and now this? The universe officially hated her.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point, Nott had regained enough composure to pull himself together and started moving faster than she was. He was now the one tugging her along. She was almost afraid he would dislocate her shoulder from the death grip he had on her hand and the speed at which he was trying to move. Hermione had thought herself in decent shape. Clearly, she had grossly overestimated.

"Where's Draco and Potter?" Hermione was grateful Nott seemed to have pulled himself together. She wasn't sure what she would have done if he had remained as upset as he had been when she found him. Trying to levitate him along behind her would have been too risky. She wouldn't have been able to see any falling debris in time to keep him safe. Not with how much smoke was billowing down the halls, and she most definitely couldn't have carried him. She had to bring her sleeve covered hand up to her face as she tried to breathe without inhaling the suffocating black clouds.

She was even more grateful he decided to take the lead. She had absolutely no idea how to get out of this monstrosity of a house on her own. She hadn't explored much beyond finding her way from her room, the library, and the dining room. She probably shouldn't have sent Sprinkles away so quickly either. She had just been so worried, knowing she wouldn't be able to find anybody else on her own, so she had asked the elf to direct her to the nearest person, and then sent the elf to go find Harry. It was practically a gut reaction at this point; when there was danger, make sure Harry was ok. Running through the burning halls now, she realized she probably should have had Sprinkles _take_ her to whoever was closest and then take the two of them out of the Manor to safety. Yeah, definitely not a well thought out plan. She hoped Nobs, the kitchen elf, had made it out safely as well.

A burning timber crashing to the floor nearby jolted Hermione from her inner musings. This really wasn't the time to be distracted. She needed to focus. It felt like they had been running forever. Just how big was this bloody house?! There had to be more exits than simply a front and back door...Right? Who really knew though. Sometimes, life in the wizarding world seemed completely backward. The Nott's, being one of the elite, made even less sense to her muggleborn way of thinking. Who knew what they thought would be an acceptable amount of points of entry.

That thought gave Hermione an idea, and she gratefully latched onto it. "Hey Nott, any chance you could just apparate us out of the house?"

He didn't even glance back over his shoulder, instead, raising his voice loud enough for her to hear, "Thanks to your darling Ministry I am no longer allowed to apparate inside my own bloody house. They changed the wards enough that my magical signature isn't recognized anymore."

Well, that was definitely not the answer she was hoping for, but she couldn't say she was all that surprised by it either. If not for their wandless magic, Malfoy and Nott would be no better than squibs.

Hermione was starting to have a difficult time filling her lungs with air instead of ash and soot. Judging by the hacking sounds Nott was making, he wasn't faring much better. She was seriously starting to worry. The needed to get out quickly before one or both of them passed out from lack of oxygen. She closed her eyes against the black spots invading her vision, letting Nott pull her along. Just as she prepared herself to give in to the darkness, a fresh breeze washed over her face as they tumbled out the front door.

She only realized she was still holding Nott's hand when he pulled her down to the grass next to him. Logically she knew they should move further away from the burning building, but she didn't have the strength to really care. Hermione could hear Nott's shuddering gasps mixed with her own as they tried to rid themselves of the ash lodged in their airways.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione mentally took stock, eyes still closed, assessing for any injuries she may not have noticed while the adrenalin had been pounding through her veins. The more she concentrated, the more she noticed the throbbing in her calf. The longer she lay there, the more intense the pain became. Before she could stop it, a small whimper escaped her lips. She prayed Nott didn't hear it. She hadn't looked at it yet, but she was hoping she would be able to brush it off as nothing until she could take care of it privately.

The gods were not listening to her pleas because Nott had shifted closer to her and rolled to his stomach so he could rest on his elbows and look down at her. His sudden movement made Hermione jump and her eyes fly open. He was still panting from their run. She could smell the faintest hint of peppermint mingling with the smell of smoke. She could just barely make out his features through the soot from the light of the fire behind him.

"Are - are you - ok, Granger?" He had to move his face away, burying it in his shoulder, as he started coughing uncontrollably before turning back to look at her.

Hermione tried shifting away to gain some composure. The proximity was making her uncomfortable. It had been a very long time since a member of the male persuasion had been that close to her, aside from Harry. He didn't count. Harry may as well have been a goldfish for the amount of tension between them.

Unfortunately, the movement caused the pain in her leg to flair. Instead of an answer, she let out a pained gasp, squeezing her eyes and fists tightly shut. She swore loudly. Nott's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her use of such crude language.

"Guess that answers that question. Clearly, you're not alright if you've been reduced to using words like that. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He smirked softly. It was clear he was trying to relieve some tension. It was painfully obvious he had no idea what to do in the face of another person's open distress.

"Just - just help me sit up. I need to see what's wrong." Hermione bit out through gritted teeth. She was trying desperately not to cry, but the pain was getting unbearable.

Nott pursed his lips and gave a slight nod before sliding around to her back and pulling her up under her arms. Hermione couldn't hold back the scream that escaped as the change in position agitated whatever was wrong with her leg. She prayed it wasn't broken. There were a lot of things she could deal with but a broken bone wasn't one of them.

Hermione took a few slow, steadying breaths with her eyes still squeezed shut in order to steady herself. Opening them, her gaze followed the line of her leg until she spotted the problem. It was difficult to miss. There, halfway up her calf, was a wooden splinter, at least as long as the length of her entire hand from fingertip to the end of her palm. It was sticking completely through the muscle, bleeding profusely. Well, at least it wasn't broken.

"Shit Granger, that does not look good." Nott's grip on her tightened. He must not have noticed he was doing it as he kept staring at her leg. She was starting to get the feeling he wouldn't be a whole lot of help. What she could see of his face in the corner of her eye, he was completely white under all the ash and soot. She wondered if he had a problem with blood. Which she found almost ironic given who his father was.

"That's - that's a lot of blood. Are you alright?" Well, she supposed that answered her question. His fingers were starting to dig into her shoulders where he was holding her.

"Nott, I'm going to need your help here. I can't do this by myself. Nott, are you still with me?" He wasn't responding to her questions. Just continued staring at her leg. Hermione reached behind her best she could and pinched his side, hoping he would snap out of it.

He jumped and turned his face away finally.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" There was a bit of a waiver to his voice still, but at least she had his attention.

"I'm going to need your help. I can't do this by myself, Nott." She tried to speak confidently and clearly to keep his attention and make sure he understood. "I want you to come up here, and help me pull this out." His eyes flicked back to her leg, so she pinched him again, regaining his attention. "I need you to help me pull it out, but I want you to keep your eyes on me, ok? Don't even look at it. Think you can do that?"

Nott audibly gulped but slowly nodded. After making sure she was stable enough to hold herself up somewhat, he moved back around to her front. As soon as he could, he made eye contact. Not once looking back down at her leg.

"Ok, good. You're doing brilliantly. Now, I need you to grab hold and pull until it comes out. I have some dittany in my bag we can use to seal it shut afterward." She dug into her pocket only to come up empty. She didn't have the bag. She swallowed, trying to squash the building panic she could feel rising. Nott was already on edge, her freaking out would only make it worse.

"Ok, change of plan. I don't have any dittany. I need you to rip off my pant leg and tie it around my leg." She could see the panic flood back into his eyes at that suggestion. "You don't have to look," she added quickly, "Just feel your way around. I'll help as much as I can, but moving around too much makes it worse. Just grab hold of the fabric and I'll do the cutting."

Hermione pulled herself as close to her leg as she could, trying to minimize the pain, but not really succeeding. She grit her teeth and puffed a breath through her nose, trying to steady herself. She was starting to feel light headed but knew this needed to get done quickly. Nott would be useless if she passed out now and then she would probably bleed to death.

Pulling her wand and aiming at the pant leg Nott was holding out for her, she cast a silent _diffindo_ and slowly cut away the dirty, blood stained fabric, halfway up her thigh. She needed it long enough to tie around her calf. Partway through, she realized she would need to lift her leg to get the underside done. She took another couple of deep, breaths before she looked back up at Nott. He was watching her hands, completely focused on what she was doing. His gaze never once wandering any lower than her knee.

"Nott, I need you to put her hand under my leg and lift. I can't reach the underside to cut it off otherwise." Without hesitation, he quickly moved to do as she requested. That was the only acknowledgement she received that he had even heard her. She didn't bother trying to stop the gasp that escaped as he lifted her leg, his hand under her knee. She swore again as she tried to focus on completing her task quickly. The light headed feeling was getting worse.

As soon as Nott saw the fabric fall away he made to pull it down her leg, only to realize it was still stuck around the splinter as it protruded from either side of her leg.

"Don't- just don't. Let me cut that first, then you can pull it off, ok?" Her knuckles were white from gripping her wand so hard, her breaths coming in short, sharp pants, sweat running down her face. They needed to hurry. She quickly waved her wand again, making a slice on either side leading from the splinter up to the top where she had cut off the pant leg.

"Ok, now go ahead and pull." He quickly did as she requested. "Good. Good, now here comes the fun part." Hermione gave a shaky laugh. Nott continued to frown. He apparently didn't appreciate her attempt at humour in that moment. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Right, ok. Um, just grab hold of the one side, and brace your other hand against my leg so you can pull it out while pushing my leg back. Hopefully, it just slides right out."

He jerkily nodded his head in response, moving one hand against her leg. He seemed to be having a difficult time getting a good grip on the splinter though. His eyes left Hermione and looked down to see what he was doing. _No._ He was too far away for her to pinch him again as he stared open mouthed at all the blood covering his hands and her leg.

"Nott! No, you need to look at me, ok? Look up, _dammit!_ " She watched helplessly as his eyes rolled back in his head, his body falling limply to the side. He had passed out on her. Hermione couldn't believe her luck could possibly be this bad. She must have really pissed someone off in a previous life.

Hermione tried desperately to grasp the wood and pull it out, trying to push down the pain, but she was at the wrong angle. She couldn't get enough force behind the movement to do more than wiggle the wood around. Which did nothing but send more pain lancing up her leg.

There were black spots dancing through her vision. She tried to blink them away, but they continued to grow. She could feel herself start to hyperventilate and tried to calm herself down. But the situation was just too much. Her body was in shock and losing too much blood. The blackness was taking over her vision; her body began to feel numb. She would have been grateful for the numbness if it hadn't meant she could very well die out on the front lawns of Nott Manor.

Hermione gave one last tug before the nothingness claimed her, unconscious before her head hit the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you're ready for this update! Thanks for waiting so patiently for it! To the guest reviewer who felt the last chapter had more to it, it's called the next chapter. I have three kids 5 and under with only 3 and a half years between the oldest and youngest. I'm busy. So unfortunately if you want updates more frequently, they will be shorter. That's the trade off I'm afraid. Shorter chapters more often, longer chapters, less often.**

 **To the guest reviewer who caught my whoopsy with the spells in chapter 16, I went back and fixed that, you were right, so thank you for pointing out that mistake. You were the first one to catch that, or at least say something about it.**

 **Beta love as always to MissandMarauder**

 **Oh, and I think I finally got Tumblr figured out! So if you're feelin it, go search me up .com**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry released a heavy breath as he levitated Malfoy out of the broom shed. He couldn't believe the damage that boggart had done. He understood now why they were classified as such dangerous creatures. He was suddenly questioning the wisdom of having one brought into a third year classroom to study. The principle behind the idea was a good one he supposed, but really, how could anyone have felt confident enough to believe they could handle whatever it became in a room full of teenagers. From what he had just witnessed, it could have gotten out of hand far too easily. Any individual's darkest fear was no laughing matter. Though, he had to admit it would have been funny watching all of Lucius Malfoy's perfect hair fall out of his head when he cast that _Ridikulus_ if the circumstances hadn't been so dire.

He spotted Sprinkles on the pathway just ahead of him. Even with how fearsome the tiny elf could be, it seemed she was afraid of the dark and had adamantly refused to go any closer to the broom shed. After finding that boggart, Harry really couldn't blame her. He briefly wondered if elf magic was capable of banishing a boggart but shook the thought away quickly. He had other things to worry about. Like locating Hermione and making sure Malfoy didn't bleed to death.

As he drew closer, Sprinkles shifted her attention from Harry to the form floating behind him. When they were finally close enough for the raging fire behind her to cast light across Malfoy's body, she gasped loudly, her tiny hands flying up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened even further.

"Oh, Master Draco! What is bein' done to you?! My poor, poor Master Draco! Who be doin' this bad thing?" She directed her question at Harry, clearly expecting an answer.

"Er - it was actually a boggart, Sprinkles. It had taken the form of Lucius and was - he was _disciplining_ him when I got there."

At the mention of the elder Malfoy a dark look took over the elf's features. "Master Malfoy is bein' a wicked man. He is bein' cruel to my sweet Master Draco. Master Malfoy be punishin' Master Draco too, too much, all the time. I is always healin' him after when he be a'stumblin' from the Floo."

Realizing they weren't going to get anywhere until he had satisfied the distraught elf that Malfoy was, in fact, still alive, he lowered the blond to the ground in front of her. Sprinkles immediately pounced on the still figure before her. She waved her hand over him, and Harry watched as different colored tendrils of magic floated over Malfoy's body until they eventually sunk in. Sprinkles then held her hands out to either side, waist high, palms facing forward, with her eyes closed. Harry shuffled awkwardly as he waited for her to do something. He had basically no understanding of elf magic, having never really paid it much thought.

She must have heard him shifting because finally she spoke, not changing her position, eyes still closed, "I is bein' healin'. Elf magics is bein' Light magics. I is letting the Light magics settle into Master Draco's tired boneses and muscleys. This be helpin' Sprinkles be feelin' what is bein' wrong on the inside."

She fell silent once more. Harry tried not to shuffle anymore so as not to distract her. He still didn't completely understand it, but it sounded like it could only help save Malfoy.

It was only a few moments more before Sprinkles drew in a shaky breath, opening her eyes, her hands dropping back to her sides. Harry took a step closer to check if he could detect what Sprinkles had done. The bleeding had already lessened a great deal; some of the bruising already looked days old, and Draco was no longer wheezing wetly when he exhaled.

"You healed him." Harry looked up at her, amazement written all over his face.

"I is only be doin' what needs doin'. Sprinkles' magics not bein' able to be fixin' it all. That be what potions is bein' for. Master Draco is still bein' hurt oh so very badly." Sprinkles sounded like she might start crying at any moment. Harry thanked whatever gods were listening when there was a loud crash behind them, startling her, and saving him from having to try and comfort a distraught house elf.

They both turned back towards the house, now completely consumed by the flames. Harry's gut clenched at the sight and he desperately hoped Hermione and Nott had made it out safely. The already emotionally fragile elf began wringing her ears and hopping from foot to foot in distress. Harry was worried she would begin to hyperventilate and pass out if she continued on as she was.

"Oh, Master Theo's house! My poor, poor Master! Where is he goin' to be livin'?!" She gasped with a sudden realization, "Where is _any_ of you's goin' to be livin'?! Awful Minister Man be blamin' my poor Master and Master Draco! They's be goin' back to prison!" The distraught elf burst into tears, drawing deep gulping sobs.

Harry's mouth drew into a thin line. He really was fond of her, but Sprinkles' theatrics were a little on the ridiculous side, especially when they still had no idea where Hermione or Nott even _were_ , and they needed to get Malfoy somewhere safe. Kneeling in front of the bawling elf, he firmly grasped her heaving shoulders, trying to redirect her focus on him instead of the situation.

"Sprinkles," he tried to speak as firmly as he could, but Harry had always had a horrible time with anybody who was crying, "I need you to focus here for me, alright? I need your help to get Malfoy somewhere safe, and then we need to find Hermione and Nott. Do you think you can do that?"

Sprinkles wetly blew her nose on what had once been a bright pink pillow case. Merlin only knew where people like the Notts had found such a thing. Harry had to restrain his amused snort at the mental image of a man like Thoros Nott buying bright pink pillow cases because his demanding house elf wanted them. Now was definitely _not_ the time.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, tears still leaking down her cheeks. At least she wasn't sobbing anymore.

"Right, um, first I guess, we need to get Malfoy somewhere safe. Any ideas?" Harry had no idea where on earth they could take him considering he was a dangerous criminal in the eyes of the wizarding world. St. Mungo's was completely out of the question. The moment he stepped foot in the front door there would be Aurors breathing down their necks. Asking a million questions he didn't have answers to, probably shipping Malfoy, and Nott if they found him, back to Azkaban until they decided on another "safe house". A sudden thought made what little blood was left in Harry's face drain; or they could simply ship Hermione off to Azkaban with her Death Eaters and she would get locked up and forgotten along with them. No, public places were not an option.

Sprinkles had scrunched her face in deep concentration as Harry's mind had been carried away by his disturbing thoughts. She suddenly snapped her fingers, causing Harry to jump. His nerves still hadn't completely settled from running for his life for so long.

"Silly Sprinkles! She be forgettin' about the bestest safe place of them all! Master Draco will be ever so well cared for there. Sprinkles be takin' you there now!" She stretched her tiny hand up to him, not expecting any argument.

Harry took a step back from her, holding his hands up out of her reach. "You go on ahead with Malfoy, get him settled. I'm going to head back and circle the house. Hopefully Hermione and Nott have already made it out somewhere. You can come back once you've made sure Malfoy is ok."

The tiny elf looked extremely conflicted as she worried the hem of her pillowcase. Harry was sure she was on the verge of ripping it. Her face was scrunched in indecision. On the one hand, she really needed to get Malfoy someplace safe, but she didn't want to leave Harry alone either, and she would want to help find her missing Master.

Just as Harry was sure she would argue and either stay with him, or force him to leave with her, Malfoy let out a pained moan. He knew it wasn't fair to play off her need to help others, but he needed her to go, "Sprinkles, he really needs to get help. You said yourself that you could only heal so much. He needs medical attention. Once you make sure he's settled, you can come right back here and help me find Hermione and Nott. It'll be faster if I stay here and look while you're gone so we can cover more ground, ok?"

He watched as her resolve broke. She knew he was right. She also knew she was wasting time standing around trying to make a decision. She swiped the remaining tears from her eyes, squaring her shoulders. "You's be finding my Master Theo and Missy Herminy. I is bein' right back!"

She pointed a bony finger at Malfoy, levitating him a few inches off the ground. She wrapped both arms around his bicep and with a _crack_ she was gone.

Harry jumped at the unexpected sound. He wondered if the noise was linked to her level of concentration since she usually came and went with hardly any sound.

Another crash from the house brought him back to the present task at hand. He shook himself and headed back to the house at a run.

The closer he got to the house, he realized just how serious the fire was. He could feel the heat from the flames and he was still a good distance away. Standing this close, he could now see that the fire had already claimed most of the house; even with magic, there was no saving it.

Seeing the destruction in such detail, Harry pushed himself to move faster. He had to cover his face with his sleeve, the smoke was so thick, but he needed to get as close as he could to make sure he hadn't overlooked the others on accident.

It took him a great deal longer than he thought it would to make his way to the front of the house. He was coughing uncontrollably and his eyes were watering as the front of the house came into view. Having already checked the back of the house, Harry knew they would be here somewhere if they made it out. That knowledge helped give him the extra push he needed to keep moving, the adrenalin pounding through his veins. The fear of not finding his best friend squeezed painfully in his chest.

He spotted them through the dim haze of smoke billowing out from the house. He pushed himself to move faster when he realized neither of them were moving. A loud _crack_ had Harry jerking to the side, causing him to lose his footing as he reached the gravel drive. As shocked as he had been by Sprinkles return, it was quickly overcome by the pain shooting up from his ankle.

The tears that had formed due to the smoke, were suddenly streaming down his cheeks from the pain. Harry bit his lip trying to hold it together enough to keep from crying out. In the back of his mind he was aware of Sprinkles grabbing his shoulder apologizing for startling him over and over in her high, squeaky voice. All he could concentrate on was the pain radiating from his ankle, and the desperate hope it wasn't broken.

He took a few more deep breaths trying to steady himself before he pushed himself up. He rested all his weight on one knee as he tried to keep the other from jostling too much as he tried to regain his footing. With some awkward maneuvering, and help from Sprinkles, he was once again upright. He swayed precariously as Sprinkles tried desperately to keep him upright with her small hands.

"This not be working, Sprinkles be taking Master Harry to the safe place! Master Harry is bein' too hurt to keep lookin'. You is only goin' to be hurtin' yourself more."

Harry winced at the even shriller octave her voice seemed to have reached. He tried pushing her away but she was having none of it. She grabbed fistfulls of his pantleg, making it impossible for him to move forward without falling again.

"Sprinkles, we can't leave now. They're right there! I found them. I need to make sure they're ok! Neither of them are moving." He gestured to where he could just make out the two prone bodies.

Sprinkles whipped her head around to look where he pointed so fast, Harry was afraid she would hurt herself. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. As she turned back to face him, Harry could see the set of her jaw and knew he wasn't going to like whatever came next.

"Master Harry is no use here now. Missy Herminy and Master Theo is bein' found. Sprinkles be takin' care of them, but first she be gettin' Master Harry to the safe place. Sprinkles be comin' right back to help them!"

Before Harry could do more than open his mouth to argue with her, he felt the tug behind his navel as they Disapparated. Elves apparently moved much more smoothly than wizards did, but the short trip mixed with the smoke in his lungs, and the pain from his ankle made him nauseous. His knees smacked painfully against a cold, marble floor as the reappeared, no longer able to keep himself standing. His vision began to swim as he tried to stay focused on his new surroundings.

Harry looked up as he heard hurried footsteps moving towards him. A woman with long, black hair came racing down the large stairway before them. He was vaguely surprised at how fast she could move in such impractical shoes. He wasn't able to focus on her face until she was almost standing right in front of him.

"Parkinson?" Harry was extremely confused. Wasn't Sprinkles supposed to take them somewhere _safe_? Parkinson and safe never belonged in the same sentence as far as he was concerned. He opened his mouth to say just that, but his stomach gave an uncomfortable heave instead, causing him to lurch to the side and retch all over the pristine floor. He distantly noted the _crack_ as Sprinkles left over the wretched sounds he was making, presumably to go back and fetch Hermione and Nott.

"Potter, charming as ever I see."


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She was really looking forward to the day she wouldn't wake up wondering what had happened and where she was now. She wondered briefly if normal people ever truly appreciated the consistency of their  
very _normal_ lives.

She groaned again as she tried to roll over and bury her head underneath her pillow. The change of position had caused the pain in her leg to flare up, reminding her of exactly what had happened the night before.

"Really, Granger, stop being so dramatic. You're not dead, nor will you be any time soon. I'd call that a win if I were you."

Hermione's eyes shot open. Never in a million years did she ever think she would hear that voice again. There was no mistaking it, having listened to it spew insults at her for the past seven years. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, exhaling heavily,  
questioning again _why_ she couldn't have lead a nice, normal, quiet life, where the worst thing she had to deal with was braces. But _no_ , the cosmos were clearly against her, standing before her in the form of Pansy _bloody_ Parkinson.

Her only response was to groan again. She was too tired for a verbal sparring match at the moment. Parkinson, apparently, didn't feel the same way.

"Careful there, Granger. Your muggle is showing." Hermione could practically hear the smirk that would be plastered all over Parkinson's perfect face. Even that pug nose she had made fun of so often over the years seemed to somehow work nicely on the  
other girl's face. Not even bothering to lift her face from her pillow she mumbled a reply.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Want to try again, or did the muggles not teach you any manners?" Parkinson must have moved closer. It sounded like she was now right next to the bed. Hermione lifted her head off the pillow, barely high enough to free her face  
and mutter, "What are you doing here?" Before allowing her head to drop forward once more.

"Considering this is my home -that I graciously opened up to you all- I'd say it's perfectly within my rights to be wherever in it I so choose."

That gave Hermione pause. She had only been half listening to Parkinson, instead focusing on how wonderful the bed and the pillow felt, how expensive the sheets must have been to feel so good. But realizing that she everything she was enjoying so much  
belonged to Parkinson… That was something that needed to be properly processed.

Gathering her courage, Hermione turned her face to find that Parkinson was indeed, sitting in the chair right next to the bed. As always the Slytherin was impeccably dressed. Perfectly tailored, emerald robes fell from her shoulders, with what Hermione  
would guess were black muggle leggings. She briefly wondered if Parkinson actually had any feeling left in her toes when she noticedf the heels the other girl wore. Catching sight of the smug look on Pansy's face, Hermione hid her own back in the  
pillow, leaving just enough space to make sure her words wouldn't be lost in the wonderful cloud of downiness.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

"It was either I come sit in here to make sure you were going to live, or have Theo, Draco and Potter break down the door. My mother would throw an absolute fit if she came home with doors hanging off the hinges. And trust me when I say, if you'd ever  
witnessed that woman having a melt down, there's very little you wouldn't do to stop it from happening ever again."

Hermione turned to face the dark haired girl once more. "Why are you helping me? You hate me."

Parkinson held up her hand, "Let me stop you right there, Granger. First, I'm helping Draco and Theo. You are their ticket out of Azkaban, so it stands to reason if you die, they go back. Second, Pretty sure Potter would have called in the Aurors if I'd  
let you bleed out in my foyer and that just wouldn't do. Third-," here Parkinson paused as if what she had to say next left a bad taste in her mouth, "third, hateisastrongword."

Hermione scrunched her nose, "Sorry, didn't catch that. Want to try again, or did the bigots not teach you any manners?" She took far too much pleasure in throwing Parkinson's words back in her face.

The Slytherin watched her for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. Seeming to have come to a decision, she pushed herself out of her chair and headed for the door turning her head slightly to talk over her shoulder, "You're right, I do hate  
you. This makes no sense. I'll be sure to let Potter know he doesn't need to call anyone to come remove your body."

"That's it? That's all the explanation I get?" Hermione called after Parkinson's retreating form. As tired as she was from the blood loss, Hermione couldn't stand leaving any mystery unsolved.

Parkinson didn't stop to respond until she had the door open and was standing only partially in the room. "You know, Granger, just because someone wasn't kind to you in school, when you were _children_ , doesn't mean that person is horrible enough  
to wish you dead. It may surprise you to hear, but you make people doubt themselves. When people doubt themselves, they lash out. It's a rather uncomfortable experience having a fact you've known your whole life suddenly thrown back in your face -with  
all the gentleness of a raging blast-ended skrewt, I might add- and shown first hand that you were wrong. People don't like being wrong." With that, the door snapped shut as Parkinson made her exit.

Hermione relaxed back into the pillow, Parkinson's words felt like a punch in the gut. Was that really why the Slytherins had always been so cruel to her? She was evidence that their parents were wrong about Muggleborns, so they took out their confusion  
on her? They lashed out because of hurt pride? She hadn't really stopped to think about how that would feel. Eleven years old, being told certain things were fact your whole life, only to have those facts proven false by some bushy-haired, scrawny  
little girl? Hermione wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about that. She supposed she could understand the Slytherins actions towards her in that context, but it still didn't excuse their behavior for the last seven years. Children or not, they  
had been cruel to her and her friends. There was no good excuse for that.

With her eyelids getting heavier by the second, Hermione decided she wouldn't get anywhere with her thoughts when her brain was already shutting down, in need of more rest. She allowed her eyes to close as conscious thought slipped away into the sweet  
nothingness of sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo rested his head against the back of the chair he was sitting in as he stared at the ceiling. He knew he was hiding but couldn't bring himself to face anybody just yet. He could not believe he had actually fainted like that. It had been years since  
the last time. He was usually a little bit more prepared than he had been last night, but _still_.

The last time he had passed out because someone was bleeding was when he was fourteen years old. The Dark Lord had risen, and all of the inner circle had brought their children to a revel. They hadn't been forced to participate, but they had been forced  
to watch. Forced to behold their Lord's power and glory. To see first hand how weak, disgusting, and inferior the muggles really were. Several men and women and been brought forward. They had even been given weapons to fight back. Most had ended up  
with those weapons turned back against them, spilling their very red blood, making them cry out, the same as any witch or wizard would at being cut open.

Theo had tried his best to look away. He wasn't the only one who had become increasingly uneasy. Pansy had retched all over Draco's shoes. He didn't even bat an eye, too horrified by what was happening in front of them to register the sick all over his  
very expensive, dragonhide shoes. Theo remembered hearing Flint behind him dry heaving. Whether it was because of Pansy, or the horror show before them, he hadn't been sure.

His father must have noticed his hesitance to directly look at the carnage presented before them. Thoros had called his son out, demanding he move to the front and watch carefully as he cut the next muggle open. Not wanting to disobey his father while  
he was so consumed by bloodlust, he had done as directed. But once he had fixed his eyes on the poor muggle, he couldn't hold himself together any longer. He wished the worst that had happened had been losing his lunch. No, instead he had fainted.  
In front of everyone. In the presence of the Dark Lord himself.

He had been brutally punished for being such an embarrassment when he had regained his senses. Thoros had said he wanted to ingrain in Theo's mind just how weak he had been. Thoros wanted to make sure Theo knew exactly what his fate would be if he ever  
embarrassed his father like that, again. Theo was sure the only reason he had been spared was because he was the last scion of such an old and noble house. But such displays of weakness would not be tolerated further. Thoros had made it perfectly  
clear that he would produce a second heir if need be.

Ever since, Theo had been particularly careful not to allow himself to be weak. He had already mastered making his excuses at school whenever someone began to bleed. It usually wasn't more than a broken nose at Quidditch or a cut finger in potions, thankfully.  
But he couldn't escape the following revels he had been required to attend. He had begged Draco to use a mild _imperius_ to make sure he stayed standing through the entire ordeal. At first his friend had been unwilling, but had slowly acquiesced  
once Theo told him of how he had been punished after the last time.

Draco had always known that Theo couldn't stomach the sight of blood, having watched the other boy faint once when they were seven, and they had gone out to watch Lucius feed his hunting dogs, not knowing the man fed them fresh meat. Theo had fainted  
dead away beside his friend as they crouched behind the rose bushes. Draco had taken great care since then to make sure his friend wasn't ever placed in a position like that if he could prevent it.

After Draco had agreed to cast the spell at every revel, Theo had been able to hold himself together. Draco only cast a very weak _imperius_ just enough to force his legs to keep him upright and his eyes open. Theo had blocked out everything happening  
around him almost every time, but with Draco's assistance he had at least stayed standing, and nobody had been the wiser.

Last night he had been completely caught off guard. The possibility of one of them bleeding hadn't even crossed his mind as he and Granger had tried to escape the burning house. Once she had drawn attention to the wound out on the lawn, he hadn't been  
able to tear his eyes away. In the back of his mind he had known that he should, that he needed to turn away for both their sakes, but he hadn't been able to.

What Granger must think of him. Pansy had stopped by earlier to tell him that she would live at least, no thanks to _him._ No, instead he had fainted while the poor girl bled out. To add insult to injury, he had St. Potty to thank for their rescue.  
Potthead had come searching for them, making sure Sprinkles knew where they were before he was taken away when he was no longer physically capable of helping them himself. _Damn_ _that Gryffindor_! Couldn't he leave anything alone? While  
Theo was grateful to be alive, his pride had been severely bruised. Once again, Dumbledore's darling had swooped in and saved the day, while he lay there, the unconscious ninny who couldn't so much as help a girl who had been bleeding to death. Yes,  
Theo felt completely justified at hiding in that moment.

His Slytherin side wouldn't just let him sulk away in some forgotten back bedroom. No, that would be admitting weakness - something that was unacceptable down in the dungeons. Showing any sign of weakness amongst the snakes was basically an invitation  
for that weakness to be exploited in some way. So instead, Theo found himself "watching over" his best friend, who still hadn't woken up.

Theo had been completely speechless when he had seen the state Draco was in. He couldn't believe that much damage had been done by a boggart. He supposed it made sense, though. If Draco had been taken by surprise he wouldn't have questioned the appearance  
of his father, and the beating looked scarily similar to those Theo had seen his friend receive before. Draco's mind would have automatically gone into survival mode, no question as to how Lucius escaped Azkaban.

He ran a hand lazily through his hair and down over his face. Theo was exhausted, but leaving meant facing everyone else, and he really did want to make sure Draco was going to be alright. Sprinkles had always been a wonderful help after he or his friends  
had needed medical attention, but her magic was limited. Pansy had been quick to pour a multitude of potions down Draco's throat as soon as she had seen him, so those would make a difference as well. Unfortunately, none of them had any real medical  
training, and they couldn't very well show up at St. Mungo's. All they could do now was wait for him to wake up and tell them what still hurt.

Leaning forward, Theo rested his forearms on his knees as he watched the blond's chest rise and fall. His eyelids began to grow heavy as he listened to the soft, rhythmic exhalations coming from the bed. The time in between their reopening growing longer  
and longer, until finally they stayed closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry found himself sitting in front of the fireplace in the library. Parkinson had kicked him out of Hermione's room, telling him he needed to get his own sleep if he wanted to be of any help to anybody. To drive her point home she also told him that  
he probably should take a bath since he still stunk of vomit and she was pretty sure that wasn't a smell Hermione would be thrilled to wake up to. Parkinson had even promised she would stay with Hermione in his absence and come get him when the Gryffindor  
finally woke.

Sprinkles had brought him some tea and biscuits after she attempted to coax him to bed had failed. Harry was determined to wait, even if he wasn't allowed to wait by his friend's side. He planned on returning to the room as soon as he was sure Parkinson  
had vacated it. There was no way he was going to be kept away from Hermione any longer than was absolutely necessary. Not this time. Not if he could help it, especially when he still didn't trust the Slytherins. Not completely, which Harry felt was  
completely justified considering he could count the number of decent interactions they had experienced together on one hand.

Harry was startled out of his musings by the sound of the heavy library door opening. He had purposely chosen the seat facing the entry so he wouldn't be taken by surprise. That plan hadn't worked very well when he had become so completely absorbed by  
his thoughts.

Parkinson walked in, and Harry had to admire the way the witch moved in those ridiculously impractical shoes. He was surprised anybody could move in them, really. Instead of being clunky and awkward like most women were in stilettos, she moved quietly  
and gracefully. Probably had to take lessons as a child to learn that skill. _Today we will learn to walk in death traps, also known as heels. Perfectly practical for the Pureblood witch, simply remove to beat down and impale all those unworthy of your time._ Right.  
He probably should have slept at least a little bit while he waited.

He choked when he tried to smother a snort when Aunt Petunia's voice invaded his mind. _Gold-digging money grabber,_ is what she had always called women who wore shoes like that. The thought grew even funnier at the image his brain provided of Parkinson  
ever being called that to her face.

She'd probably flip her hair over her shoulder, give Petunia Dursley a look that would have lesser mortals scurrying for their lives and say something about how she didn't _dig_ for gold, she swam in it because he Gringotts vault was fit to bursting.  
Or something ridiculous like that.

Apparently he hadn't hidden his mirth as well as he had thought, because Parkinson narrowed her eyes at him, scanning his face and then his immediate surroundings trying to locate the joke.

"And what is so amusing to your tiny brain, Potter?"

He instantly tried to school his features and cleared his throat. "Noth-nothing. There's nothing amusing in here." Smooth. _Idiot._ No wonder the Slytherin's had such fun riling up him and his friends if those were the kinds of comebacks that fell  
out of his mouth.

Parkinson's lip quirked. "You really make it far too easy to make fun of you, you realize that, right?"

Harry cleared his throat again nervously. "Yeah, I'm aware."

The silence was painful. Harry had no idea what to say to this girl-woman...woman-girl. Ugh. He had never been good talking to girls in general, aside from Hermione, and the animosity that had always been between himself and Parkinson made it that much  
more difficult to find something appropriate to say. He didn't want to insult Parkinson. She had allowed them to stay in her home and had helped him fix Hermione up the best they could, shoving a couple of blood replenishing potions down her throat  
once Sprinkles had stopped the bleeding. But he also couldn't remember ever having said anything halfway decent to Parkinson either.

Instead, they both stood there staring at each other. She didn't look nearly as frazzled as he felt. If he had to guess he'd say she was possibly even _enjoying_ their awkward stand-off. The smirk on her face grew bigger the longer the silence lasted.  
Just as Harry was ready to unleash verbal diarrhea, Parkinson finally took pity on him and spoke. "Granger woke up." She tilted her head towards the door. "You can go see her, but she's probably fallen back to sleep by now.

Harry released a heavy exhale. _Thank Merlin!_ He ran a hand through his hair, making the mess stand on end. "Right, um, well, thanks, I suppose. You know, for helping and stuff."

Parkinson raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Don't hurt yourself, Potty, just go back to Granger before you cry or something. Merlin only knows I am not equipped to handle you over-emotional Gryffindors." She waved a hand at the door. "Go on then,  
before you do something embarrassing. Well, _more_ embarrassing." She smirked at him again. Though she was insulting him, there was no real bite to her words. Not like there used to be, anyway.

"Right, I'll just be going then."

"You do that, Potter."

Harry strode towards the exit, but the sound of Parkinson's voice made him pause at the threshold.

"And do try to keep the crying to a minimum, won't you? My delicate sensibilities can't handle the weeping and wailing Gryffindors seem so fond of."

Harry gave her a short laugh in reply, letting the door swing shut behind him.

* * *

 **Ok so I didn't realize that putting my Tumblr address wouldn't show up, but if you'd like to follow me on tumblr my username is Mahawna. :) thanks for all the loves my dears!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm so sorry for how** **long** **takes me to update, but I can't thank you enough for sticking around for updates!**

 **Beta love as always to MissandMarauder!**

 **Fun story, so not only was my darling beta nominated for SEVERAL categories in the Shrieking Shack Society's Marauder Medals, but I had TWO of my stories also nominated! When Time Turns was nominated for best non-Marauder character (Gideon) and The First Bite was nominated for Best Villain! The others in the categories are in a completely different ball park than me, so I have no delusions that I'll win, but just the fact I was nominated along side authors like Canimal and TTBret is crazy pants to me! So thank you all for following along with my madness! Enjoy!**

The next time Hermione woke, she found her line of vision completely filled with messy black hair. _Oh, Harry._ Parkinson must have finally let him in, and instead of sitting in the chair next to her bed, he had opted to climb in next to her. Hermione found she preferred it that way. At least he would have gotten some decent sleep instead of trying to awkwardly find a comfortable position sitting in a chair.

She pulled her head back as far as she could, which wasn't much, to get a better look at him. Her back was flat against the mattress, shoulder pillowing Harry's head. He had one arm thrown over her middle, pinning her to the bed. Raising her free arm across her body, she gently stroked some of the hair out of his face. At least this time he had removed his glasses. The times she had found him with his glasses smooshed into his face, completely oblivious to the way they cut into his skin, were too numerous to count. She would never understand how he could actually _forget_ to remove them. It couldn't be terribly comfortable.

Hermione snuggled under the blankets as best she could with Harry's weight on top of her. She had nowhere else to be; she was perfectly content to lie there and let Harry sleep. Merlin knew how much he needed it.

Letting her arm drop back onto the bed, she stared at the ceiling wondering, not for the first time, what Ron was doing. She missed her other friend, his absence horribly obvious. They may not have always got on, but he was still one of her best friends. He always knew how to make someone laugh, though not in quite the loud, boisterous way the twins did. His humour was more for pulling others up when they were feeling down. It was subtle, less flashy, but Hermione wouldn't trade it for the world. He had always known what to say to get Harry out of his depression and help her calm down whenever she got too worked up over exams and school work. What she wouldn't give to hear him make some crack about Harry being so snug against Hermione, though he knew exactly how platonic their relationship was.

She felt Harry stir against her when she realized she was unconsciously twirling a bit of his hair at the nape of his neck with the arm he had pinned. His arm tightened around her body as he stretched, slowly waking. She gave him an amused smile when he finally looked at her, eyes still blurry from sleep.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." Harry _was_ rather adorable when he wasn't completely awake yet. Instead of answering, he squinted his eyes at her before turning his head and burrowing his face back into her shoulder.

" _No_ ," was the only response she got from him. She allowed a breathy laugh to escape her.

"Come on, Harry. You've cut off my circulation. My arm is completely asleep!" She flapped the numb limb around behind him, attempting to drive her point home. "Besides, knowing Parkinson, she will have nothing less than absolute perfection for breakfast." She poked him in the ribs when he didn't move. The poke caused Harry to lurch away from her. Few people knew it, but Harry was insanely ticklish.

She heard him mumble, "Probably with a side of the tears of her victims," before he hauled himself into a sitting position, running both hands through his hair and causing it to stand, if possible, even further on end. He looked at the bedside table where his glasses sat, contemplating the effort of reaching over to put them on, then shook his head, deciding it wasn't worth the effort right then.

Hermione slowly pulled herself into a sitting position as well, manoeuvering herself carefully, still painfully aware of the throbbing in her leg. It had dulled down to a slight annoyance now, at least, instead of a persistent throb. She looked up to find Harry watching her closely. She knew he was cataloguing every cautious move she made, the slight pinch of her mouth, the crease between her eyebrows, before returning her gaze.

"You really scared me, Hermione."

All attempts at a response escaped her. She had scared _herself_. It had seemed inescapable that she was going to bleed out on the front lawns of Nott Manor. When Theo had passed out - wait, where was Theo?! She hadn't had a chance to ask Parkinson about him the last time she had been awake. Hermione mentally smacked herself. Parkinson's presence surprised her so much when she first woke up that she hadn't really asked how Theo was doing.

"Harry, where's Theo?" Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his messy, black fringe. Whatever he had thought she would say, it apparently hadn't been _that_.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I saw him in passing out in the hall but haven't seen him since. Probably holed up wherever Malfoy is. He was in pretty bad shape too, so I'm sure Nott's worried about his friend if they are as close as they seem to be."

That was something she supposed. If Harry had seen him up and about then he must not be doing _too_ badly. Still, she would feel much better after she had a chance to talk to him. She didn't blame him in the slightest for passing out and desperately wanted him to know that. It seemed she would just have to wait until he was ready for that conversation if Harry had only seen him the one time.

Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts, noticing the concerned look on Harry's face. She didn't want to give him any more reason to worry about her. There had been enough surprises the last few months to last a lifetime. So, she plastered on a smile. "What say we go find ourselves some food? See if Parkinson really does have breakfast on golden platters." She snickered at the memory.

They had been waiting for Hagrid to start a Care of Magical Creatures lesson in third year, nobody really paying attention. They had learned quickly that whatever Hagrid brought out, it would either be too dangerous to interact with or so brain-numbingly boring that even Hermione could hardly pay attention. A few of the Slytherins had been complaining, _again,_ about how absurd it was that Hagrid was even allowed on the grounds, let alone to teach a class. Malfoy had made some disgruntled comment about how 'his Father would hear about this,' when they had been assigned to portioning out carcasses to feed the thestrals. Parkinson had replied with something about 'when she was home she ate her meals on solid gold plates, _obviously_ this kind of work was beneath her station."

Harry laughed along with her, remembering how they had mimicked the Slytherin students after that. Normally, Hermione didn't make fun of others, having been a victim of teasing herself for most of her life, but sometimes those snooty Purebloods really set themselves up for it. It took weeks for Ron to get sick of the joke. At every meal he would bring it up. Sounding as posh as he could, he would complain about having to use the regular plates at Hogwarts, the completely normal silverware, and having to actually feed himself, _with his own hands_.

The two exited the room arm in arm as their laughter died away at the memory of Ron. His absence was keenly felt by both of them, but they knew they would need to give him some time to adjust. Hopefully, it wouldn't take him too long. They could all use some of his light-hearted banter.

They headed down the hall slowly, no real idea of where the dining room actually _was._ They took their time wandering the house, pointing out anything they found amusing or worth comment. They came across a long, tall, dimly lit hallway, the torches springing to life as they entered. Rows upon rows of portraits filled the walls, all the way to the far end. Every available space was filled with frames of different sizes and shapes.

"Is it a requirement of every old, creepy house to have a long, creepy hall full of every previous occupant, do you think?" Hermione asked. "Nott had one as well, and I'm _sure_ the Malfoys do as well. I wonder how they all fit so perfectly in here. Surely they don't plan out where the next fifteen generations' portraits are going to sit." Harry snorted at the image presented in his mind; some stuffy decorator trying to fill every inw2ch of wall space with empty frames.

"To answer your first question, Granger, yes, every Pureblood family has an Ancestral Hall somewhere in the bowels of their homes. As for your second question, it's called _magic_. The hall accommodates new portraits as needed."

Both Hermione and Harry jumped at the unexpected voice. Trying to regain control of her racing heartbeat, Hermione turned to find Parkinson standing at the end of the hall, back the way they had come. She was leaning against the door frame, one hip canted, arms crossed, wearing yet another pair of _screw you_ heels. Again, Hermione couldn't help wondering how much feeling Parkinson could possibly have in her feet and vaguely considered stepping on her toes "accidentally" to find out.

"If the two of you are finished snooping, the dining room is back this way." Parkinson raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, waiting for them to signal that they intended to follow. Once they started walking back towards her, she turned to walk away. It was then Hermione realized just how quiet the hall was.

"Not the chattiest bunch, are they?" She remembered how horrifyingly vocal the portraits had been at Nott Manor when she had found Theo just after the fire had broken out. Thinking back on that, the silence in Parkinson's home was unnerving as the portraits followed their progress, watching with differing degrees of disgust, upturned noses, and curious glances.

"The whole lot have been charmed silent. The continual harping always gives me a migraine. Can't remove them, but silent glares are better than constant critiques," offered Parkinson as she walked away. "I'm not waiting for you two idiots. Hurry up if you don't want to get lost, _again._ I'm not helping you a second time _._ "

Harry and Hermione scurried after Parkinson, not wanting to be left behind. They hadn't realised how hungry they were until that moment, having been too distracted in their wanderings. They had already lost sight of Parkinson but did their best to follow the sharp staccato of her heels striking against the marble floors.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Lovelies, so rreeeaaaalllllyyyy sorry about the delay, but just know, I have the rest already plotted out, right to the ending! whoot! SO, my goal is to finish it by the end of November! Fingers crossed. After that I'll go back and make edits, clean it up a bit more. I am working on my Tomione fest piece right now too so I'm wanting to get this one done so I can give that and When Time Turns the attention they need. Also, I made a Facebook page, you can find all my fics there, including collaborations and any news that I post there as well. Thanks my darlings for your patience. Beta love as always to MissandMarauder**

Hermione and Harry followed Pansy into the breakfast room, feeling ridiculously like naughty children who had been caught with their hands in the biscuit tin. They had to keep looking away from one another, as every time they made eye contact they would start sniggering uncontrollably. Hermione wasn't even sure what was so funny anymore; it just was. The entire situation was really too ridiculous, and if she didn't laugh she'd probably break down and cry.

Upon entering the breakfast room, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm, stopping her dead in her tracks. She looked back to see what had caused him to stop so suddenly, but he wasn't looking at her; his focus was locked on the table. She turned back around, trying to pick up what he was staring at.

Apparently, she was taking too long to figure it out for herself for Harry's liking because he leaned forward and whispered, "She really _does_ have gold plates!" Trying to hold back her laughter, Hermione ended up snorting in a most unladylike fashion, which caused Parkinson to turn towards them and glare.

"Find something amusing, did you?" Parkinson had never taken it well when she thought others were laughing at her.

"No, not at all. Nope. We are good. There is nothing funny about this at all." Had Harry always had such awful word vomit? She wondered how they had gotten away with so much at school if that was his knee jerk reaction when he wanted to avoid being in trouble, even if he knew he was guilty.

Hermione turned back to Parkinson, clearing her throat once she regained her composure. "We're fine."

Parkinson gave a delicate sniff of disbelief before she took her seat. Hermione could swear she heard the dark haired girl muttering something about "barmy Gryffindors," and Hermione found herself smirking a little.

Before anything else could be said, Nott entered the room, looking somewhat reluctant. Hermione took note of the bags under his eyes as he took a seat across from them beside Parkinson. Conversation died as the house elves brought out their breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and bowls of fruit.

After the majority of the meal had been eaten, Parkinson finally spoke up. "It's nice of you to join us, Theo. I was starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost or made a run for it without so much as a 'thank you' for letting you stay here." She raised a perfectly manicured brow as she waited for an answer.

Theo cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with being put on the spot like that. He took another sip of his pumpkin juice, trying to buy himself more time. He fiddled with his napkin in his lap as he cleared his throat again, not making eye contact with any of the other occupants in the room.

"Yes, well. You made it rather difficult to avoid since you forbade the house elves from delivering anything to me anymore. I didn't see much choice in the matter." He finally looked up, making eye contact with Parkinson, and gave her a painfully fake smile, sugary sweetness practically dripping from his lips, "And thank you, Pansy, for graciously allowing us into your humble abode. I'm sure you've been very put out, but we greatly appreciate your generous hospitality."

Harry choked on his tea as he tried not to laugh at the Slytherin boy's theatrics. Hermione managed to be more subtle as she stuffed a bite of toast into her mouth, stifling any chance of her giggles escaping. Who knew the Slytherins were hiding all this humour behind their cold, haughty exteriors? Certainly not Hermione.

Just as Parkinson opened her mouth to offer a retort, a large, grey owl swooped in, dropping a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ right in front of her, knocking her pumpkin juice over in the process.

"That bloody bird. I swear they purposely give it instructions to be as difficult as possible when delivering to me," Parkinson mumbled to herself as she used her wand to clean up as much of the mess as she could. Unfortunately, a _scourgify_ wasn't ever enough to completely remove the lasting sticky feeling.

Nott reached over and snatched the paper from the table as Parkinson cleaned herself up. He scanned the first few pages, not really taking anything in until he reached the third page, swearing enough to make a sailor blush.

"Potter, you may want to either go throw your weight around at the Ministry or avoid it altogether." What colour his face had held was gone, exacerbating his already exhausted appearance.

Hermione's head whipped up from studying her plate, eyeing him closely. "Theo, what does it say?"

Theo stared at her with a confused look before giving himself a shake, returning his focus to the article in front of him. He shook out the pages - he really was a fan of stalling - before he began to read aloud.

"' _War Heroine Turns Dark, Burns Down Ancient Nott Manor, Now at Large.'"_ He looked up to study the faces of the other occupants in the room, unsure if he should continue or not. Seeing he had everyone's undivided attention and a small nod from Parkinson, he continued, "' _War Heroine, Member of the Golden Trio, and recipient of Order of Merlin First Class, Hermione Granger produced a vicious outburst of Dark Magic late last night. Sources say Gryffindor's Golden Girl was overcome by the Dark forces at the Battle of Hogwarts, making many of us wonder just what exactly everyone's darling was dabbling in beforehand. Clearly sweet Miss Granger wasn't as innocent as she led us all to believe._

"' _Late last night, a fire was reported at the Ministry at Nott Manor, which was previously thought to be abandoned. Sources have told this reporter that the ever-illusive Miss Granger had taken up residency there, along with two convicted Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, who had previously been released from Azkaban for unknown reasons. While their release seems legitimate, as the paperwork was signed by the Minister for Magic himself, one can only wonder what such a well-known Muggleborn witch was doing there with such strong supporters of You-Know-Who; people who had no issues with sharing their stance on blood purity. Just how far does Miss Granger's Dark influence reach? Did she merely require companionship, or is there something more sinister at play here? We can only speculate at this time, as Miss Granger, and her Death Eaters, have disappeared. No bodies were found at the scene of the fire, leading investigators to believe they somehow managed to escape the heavily warded property without Ministry detection. There's no telling what Dark texts Miss Granger was able to get her greedy little hands on while residing in such a notoriously Dark dwelling. The Auror Department at the Ministry requests any of those with information as to any of the missing person's whereabouts to please step forward. Remember, all are highly skilled and dangerous, living without remorse for their actions.'"_

Theo laid the paper down as he finished, letting the words sink in. Hermione clasped her hands in her lap, trying to keep them from shaking, though it seemed a futile effort. She refused to look up and see any of the pitying looks she was absolutely sure were being sent her way.

 _Dangerous? Dabbling in the Dark Arts? Greedy? Living without remorse?_ Hermione could honestly say that none of those words had ever been used to describe her. A bossy little know-it-all sure, but never had she been called _Dark_ before, and now here she was, an enemy wanted for questioning, considered dangerous. She realized she was hyperventilating, though she didn't remember when that had started. There was a roaring in her ears that seemed to muffle all other sounds. She was vaguely aware of Harry calling her name, but she paid him no mind. She had other things to worry about. Like fixing this mess she had found herself in. Of course they had fled the property, _\- it was_ _on fire._ And this morning they simply hadn't had a chance to report to the Ministry and tell them what had happened. Surely Kingsley would believe her when she told him it wasn't her fault? That they weren't trying to run away?

The trembling in her hands had spread to the rest of her body. Hermione felt completely out of control of herself. Her eyes, that she didn't remember closing, snapped open as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, pulling her close. She looked around the room to find it in complete disarray, Harry and Parkinson taking refuge under the table. Looking up, she was surprised to find it was Theo holding her. He hadn't made eye contact with her from the moment he entered the room, and yet here he was, holding her close, looking at her with nothing but concern.

Hermione's tongue felt thick in her mouth. She took another cursory look around the room; it had happened again. The Dark Magic had lashed out as she lost control. Maybe she really was dangerous and everyone was right to be afraid of her? Maybe she should be locked away for everyone else's safety. She couldn't bear the thought of what would happen if she ever seriously hurt anyone.

Harry's untidy head poked out from under the table on the opposite side from where he'd been sitting, his glasses askew, one lens cracked. Again. He waved a napkin above his head as he clambered to his feet.

"We surrender! We acknowledge your superiority and worship at your feet." He gave her a lopsided grin, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Parkinson quickly stood beside Harry, not a single hair out of place. Hermione decided nobody should be allowed to appear so unaffected after diving under the breakfast table in a hurry to avoid being brained by a flying goblet. Hermione had to wonder if there were secret Pureblood charms that the women used in order to keep everything exactly where it was supposed to be. Unless of course Parkinson's hair wasn't real and thus would be easier to charm into perfection. That was certainly an interesting line of thought that would definitely have to be examined more closely at a more appropriate time.

Theo gave her a shaky smile as he slowly released her, probably checking to make sure the Magic wasn't about to lash out again. Hermione was surprised when he didn't completely withdraw, only straightening up with his arm loosely draped across the back of her chair, his fingers just brushing her arm. Hermione felt her skin break out in goosebumps every where she could feel him. Not counting the night of the fire, when they had been running for their lives, she had never been this close to him, or anything Slytherin for that matter; except the time she punched Malfoy.

In a typical Parkinson fashion, she broke the silence with a snarky remark. "Well, that was certainly fun. Definitely an experience I _never_ want to have again. If you'll excuse me, I believe I'm going to have some rather distraught elves to deal with now that my mother's favourite plates have been demolished. Which I really can't thank you enough for, they were horribly garish."

As she strode past Harry, she snagged his arm in a vice like grip, "Why don't you come with me, Potter? I'm sure it would help soothe them, knowing the famous Boy-Who-Lived is very sorry for the damages and the mess they will need to clean up." He tripped a bit over his feet at the unexpected tug but somehow managed to stay upright as he followed behind Parkinson, his eyes wide as his brain seemed to short circuit while he tried to think of something to reply. Instead he stared pleadingly at Hermione, slightly panicked at the prospect of being dragged away by the Slytherin Queen.

Hermione looked back at Theo, unsure of what exactly they were supposed to do now. He seemed just as unsure as she did about how they should proceed as she watched him bite his lip. She had never really noticed how perfect his lips were. _Of_ _course_ they were. What else would she expect from hundreds of years of perfect breeding? Well, really it could have gone the other way, too, she supposed, Crabbe and Goyle were supposed to be perfect examples of fine breeding as well, and Hermione would personally rather snog a rock than either of them. Theo, on the other hand… She imagined it would be quite pleasant to find a hidden alcove and snog him senseless - blood purist, Death Eater, and bigot aside, anyway.

She was startled when he cleared his throat and realized she must have been staring at him. Hermione looked back down at her lap as she felt the blush creep up her neck, flushing her cheeks.

"You know you can just call me Theo, right?" Her eyes darted back up to meet his. He was smirking at her, but in a gentle, teasing way. Not at all like the smirks he used to give her at school, full of disdain and disgust. He had his head slightly cocked to one side and his eyebrow slightly raised as he waited for her to reply.

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" Hermione's own eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"My name. Usually you just call me Nott, but the other night and this morning you called me Theo. I just thought you'd like to know I'm completely fine with you just using my given name." His smirk morphed into a pleasant smile at her confusion, which quickly cleared at his explanation.

"Oh, right. Yes, I suppose I did, didn't I? I guess it is only a natural development after I bled all over you and you passed out on me." She couldn't help poking a bit of fun at him. It was a _little_ bit funny now the danger was passed.

Theo gently pushed her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Just know next time you do something ridiculous I'm never letting it go."

She didn't bother trying to stop the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. They had so few opportunities to really act like children in the last few years, she wasn't going to ruin their fun.

She smirked at him, a look Malfoy would have been proud of, deciding to tease him just a little bit more,"But you see, there's a massive flaw in your plan, Theo. I'm never ridiculous."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! Please don't hate me for the long break. My Muse DIED. It was annoying, but she's back and I am getting this fic done as quickly as possible for y'all. Lovely beta love to SandraSempra. Thanks so much for your patience! Enjoy :)**

Being man-handled by Parkinson had honestly never been on Harry's to-do list. But he couldn't help being rather impressed with how steady she was in those shoes as she dragged an unwilling body behind her. His thoughts drifted to the possibility of there being some different sort of magic in wearing heels like that. Parkinson could probably do something as mundane as run to the grocery for milk - or hiding a body - no one would be able to tell the difference with a power walk like that.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of the Floo sounding in the drawing room. Parkinson changed directions, mumbling to herself.

"Of course nobody bothers to so much as send an owl for months, and now suddenly everyone is just dropping in without so much as a 'by your leave.' This is _not_ a hotel."

Harry smirked at Pansy's clear displeasure. It was rather entertaining when he wasn't the focus of that particular emotion from the Slytherin girl.

They rounded the corner, stepping through the doorway that led to the drawing room. Daphne was already finishing up with dusting off her robes. She must have heard them enter because she started speaking without looking up, "Pansy, I know you've been holed away in here, but there's no way you missed the news this morning. Please, _please_ , tell me you've heard something from Theo or Draco; even Hermione or Harry for that matter, all of them are missing."

She sounded frazzled and looked as though she hadn't slept much the night before. When she finally _did_ look up, Harry could see the exact moment she registered who it was Pansy had in a death grip. In a completely unexpected move, Daphne rushed at Harry, simultaneously saving him from Pansy, and smothering him in a tight hug. He kept perfectly still, a look of horror spreading across his face as he realized the usually perfectly put together Slytherin was now sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder.

"I was… and everyone… burnt to the ground… I couldn't… nobody… so happy… here… everyone… alive…" Was all Harry was able to make out in between the hiccups and hysterics. He was desperate enough to look to Parkinson for some kind of assistance, but one look was enough to tell him she wasn't inclined to assist him in the slightest.

Parkinson was casually leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, one ankle over the other, and the biggest shit-eating-grin he had ever seen on anyone. Definitely _not_ going to get any help from her.

Harry patted Daphne awkwardly on the back with one hand as he tried to pry her off as gently as possible with the other. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she was soaking his shirt and the close contact with a near stranger was making him extremely uncomfortable.

When he had finally extricated himself from her grip, he gently steered her towards the couches, pushing gently on her shoulder until she sat. Harry sat in the chair opposite her, wanting to put a safe distance between them without it being blatantly obvious.

After she conjured a handkerchief to wipe her face and her breathing had returned to normal, Daphne finally looked at Parkinson.

"I'm assuming since Harry is here and safely in one piece, everyone else is as well?"

Parkinson seemed to have regained control of her face while Daphne calmed herself, the neutral mask every Slytherin seemed to have perfected was once again in place. She sauntered further into the room and made herself comfortable on the remaining unoccupied armchair before she replied, "Everyone's here and alive. Pretty sure all body parts are accounted for, though Granger nearly bled to death and Draco still hasn't woken up since he was nearly beaten to death by a boggart."

Even Harry, who already knew what happened couldn't stop from cringing at the casual tone Parkinson had used. He was surprised though by Daphne's reaction to Parkinson's words. The only outward evidence she had even heard the other girl was the almost imperceptible tightening of her jaw and pursing of her lips. He had to hand it to them, he may not have been Slytherin's biggest fan, but there was something to be said about the way all members of the house seemed to handle unpleasant surprises and pressure - remarkably well. He tried to imagine how news like this would have been received in Gryffindor house. He had to cover his mouth to hide the grin pulling at his lips at the image in his mind. His housemates would have undoubtedly jumped to their feet, demanding to know the responsible parties so they could seek their vengeance for their friends. Something probably would have been blown up, courtesy of Seamus.

"That does pose a bit of a problem. We will just have to hope Draco wakes up soon. Granger has been up and about I'm assuming?"

Both Harry and Parkinson gave her a nod in agreement.

"Good, that's one less thing to worry about for now then. We just need to focus on getting Draco up and around."

"Sorry, but why is it so important for them to be up? It was a bit traumatic for all of us, I doubt anybody is going to begrudge them a few days of lying in. Merlin knows we could all use the rest." Harry's brow furrowed in confusion as Parkinson and Daphne had some silent communication. He didn't particularly relish the feeling of being left out of anything, not after he had been kept in the dark about so many things in his life already, but he knew pushing the pair would most likely make them clam up.

Finally breaking eye contact, Parkinson leaned back in her chair, head tipped back as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's just bloody perfect. We don't have enough problems already."

Harry squirmed, not sure what she was talking about. "Erm, sorry, but what's bloody perfect?"

Instead of Parkinson replying as he expected, it was Daphne that addressed him, "I'm sure you read the Prophet this morning by now?" At his nod she continued, "Then you know the Ministry is actively looking for you lot. They consider Hermione dangerous and mean to apprehend her by any means necessary. They think the fire was set intentionally so Draco and Theo could escape. As far as the Ministry is concerned, Hermione is just as Dark as they are."

Harry's mouth fell open. Sure he had read the article too, but he figured it was mostly just Skeeter stirring the cauldron again. "That's ridiculous though. Anybody who really knows Hermione could tell you she would never dabble in Dark magic. Not like that, anyway. They remember she was the one trying to free house elves from enslavement, right? This is the same girl they are trying to pin the fire on? Are they that _thick_?" He didn't remember standing, but found himself towering with his fists balled at his sides as he shouted his rant at Daphne.

She gave him a sad look as he composed himself, sitting back down. "I know, Harry, but you have to remember, the threat of the Dark Lord is still very fresh in everyone's minds. Whispers of another Dark power rising so soon, and someone hailed to be brilliant at that, is going to cause some panic. Even if the Minister doesn't believe it himself, there isn't much he can do when everyone is terrified she might try and take over by force as well. He will be expected to act in such a way as to pacify the Wizarding population."

Harry let his head hang between his knees, both hands grasping his hair tightly, eyes squeezed shut. There was no denying her words. He knew deep down she was right, no matter how much he hated it.

The silence was heavy between them, each lost to their thoughts. Finally, Parkinson spoke. "How did they even know about the fire? Isn't Nott's place supposed to be practically impossible to find? How was the Prophet able to get a photo?"

Daphne squared her shoulders, much more comfortable with easy facts. "The wards are set to protect the property, if there isn't any property to protect, the wards fall. Once that happened the Ministry was alerted because it had such a high magical reading."

Parkinson grimaced. "Of course. Have to have their fingers in every bloody pie don't they. It's not enough to trace half the population, no, they have to trace anything bigger than your standard everyday magic. Bloody nosey old sods."

Sucking in a deep breath, Harry looked up. "If that's the case, we can't stay here. Won't they be able to trace our apparition right to us? We are sitting ducks if that happens now with Hermione and Draco mending. They find us here, we won't be able to get out fast enough, and that'll just put Parkinson in trouble too for harboring wanted fugitives."

Daphne stood from her seat, walking quickly, before kneeling in front of him. "Harry, no, that isn't the answer either. You need somewhere safe to stay, and like you said, Hermione and Draco are still mending. They need proper rest and the best care we can give them. They won't get that if you hide out in a cave somewhere. You're as safe here as anywhere. Besides, if you're here, I can at least send word if I hear anything else you need to know. There's lots of little hidey holes in Park Hall anyway, Pansy's family was always rather paranoid." She said the last bit with a smirk, eliciting an unlady-like snort from said Parkinson.

"You're not wrong there. My family is bloody mental. Though, I'm sure the same could be said for the majority of the Sacred Twenty-Eight at this point. However, I don't recall anybody actually _asking_ me if this homeless lot can stay here. Might be the polite thing to do since last I checked, it is still _my_ home. But I understand, common courtesy probably wasn't something Potter learned. You however, Daphne, I am quite shocked at your blatant lack of manners. What would mummy dearest have to say to that?" Though her words were biting, Harry saw the glint in her eye. Bloody hell, the witch was _teasing_ him. He laughed nervously, not sure how he was meant to reply to that.

He was saved from needing to come up with an appropriate reply when Hermione entered the room. She looked around at everyone, taking in the current atmosphere and positioning of its occupants. She raised an eyebrow and smirked when she took in Daphne's position on the floor in front of Harry. His cheeks burned, even though he knew she was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Well, I see everyone's getting cosy. Sorry for the intrusion, I'll just take my leave." Hermione said airily as she turned to go.

"Oh, just sit down, Hermione, I know you're _dying_ to know what we were talking about, and you're just as much a part of this conversation as anyone else."

She flounced into the room and settled herself on the previously vacated couch. "Oh, thank you, Harry, how kind of you. Now, what are we talking about?" She peered around the room expectantly.

"Merlin, Granger, is this how you act up in that tower of yours when your nose isn't stuck in a book? It's unsettling and I don't like it. Go back to brooding and serious. I know how to interact with that." Parkinson shuddered dramatically, she was really rather funny, in a dry and sarcastic way.

Hermione snickered as Harry rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Actually, we were just discussing if it would be safe for us to stay here or try and find somewhere else to stay while we figure out how to fix this mess. I was thinking Grimmauld Place honestly."

Hermione nodded her head slowly in thought, "While that _would_ be a good idea with all the protections placed upon it, it might be one of the first places they look for us. Plus, Kingsley can get in there with no problems since he was an Order member."

Harry deflated slightly. While he was grateful for Parkinson's help, he didn't want to take advantage, or worse, have the Slytherin girl calling in a debt later. Hermione did have a point though - Grimmauld was out of the question.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Potter, just stay here. I'm not going to turn any of you in, for Merlin's sake. Draco and Theo are as good as my family, and there's no way I'd risk them going back to Azkaban just to get rid of you two. Besides, there's plenty of room, it's not like we'd even have to see much of each other if we didn't want to."

Just as Harry opened his mouth to reply, there as a _pop!_ as an elf appeared in the middle of the room. Sprinkles bowed low before addressing the room at large, "Sprinkles is bein' sorry for interuptin', but Master Draco is bein' awake now if you's be wantin' to be talkin' to him.

Harry felt sure he had never seen Parkinson nor Daphne vacate a room as quickly as they did following the tiny elf's words.


	24. Chapter 24

**Look guys, two updates in two weeks! I know, it's a miracle, and even better, the world hasn't ended. Boom! haha Hope you** **enjoy!**

Hermione glanced at Harry, who was moving quickly beside her. At least what she had thought was quickly, although, Parkinson and Daphne had completely left her and Harry behind. The only clue as to where the Slytherins had gone was distant clacking of Parkinson's heels - which were now getting farther and farther away. Rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, forcing him to move faster, not wanting to get lost or have to ask an elf for directions. Must have been yet _another_ Pureblood secret class: _How to move ridiculously fast, without becoming winded or appearing flushed._

Suddenly, the halls became silent aside from her own and Harry's harsh breathing. Thinking they had officially lost their way, Hermione was startled by the unexpected exclamation echoing off the walls, "You bloody idiot! Can't take care of a measly little boggart by yourself anymore?" Before the voice was muffled by the closing of a door.

Following in the direction she hoped she heard Parkinson's dulcet tones originating from, she steered Harry down the hallway to the right. It was moments like these she was very grateful he had grown out of questioning everything she did. At this point, Harry had learned to accept whatever she was doing, because she probably knew everything anyway.

It wasn't long before they found themselves stopped outside a dark wooden door - intricate carvings running along the frame - the sound of muffled voices filtering out to them. Not particularly wanting to interrupt but not wanting to be left out of any important conversations either, Hermione quietly pushed open the door, thankfully without creaking, and soundlessly slipped inside, pulling Harry in behind her.

Positioning themselves against the wall nearest the door, the Gryffindors took in the scene before them with no small amount of surprise. It was by far the most animated they had ever seen any of the Purebloods. Joking and laughing with real smiles, and not a single smirk to be found amongst them.

Draco was propped against his pillows, only the fading yellow bruises showing any hint of his attack. Parkinson was propped on the pillows next to him, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, shoes lying forgotten on the floor. Theo had thrown himself crosswise along the foot of the bed on his side, head propped up against his hand. While Daphne seemed to be the only one who had remembered any sense of decorum, having settled herself into the armchair placed beside the bed. It was almost surreal watching this behind-the-scenes interaction - some of the most closed off people Hermione had ever known in her entire life. Harry made to move closer, but Hermione found herself grabbing his arm to hold him back, afraid their interference would break the comfortable atmosphere of the room.

What felt like in no time at all, Daphne was standing from her place by the bed, excusing herself as she still needed to get back to work before anyone took notice of her lengthy disappearance. She dropped a sweet kiss on the top of Draco's hair, smoothing his blond fringe back from his face and saying how glad she was he was going to be alright before she headed for the door. As she passed them, Daphne reached out and gave Harry's arm a reassuring squeeze, and smiled at Hermione before exiting the room altogether, presumably headed back to use the Floo.

The remaining three Slytherins hadn't so much as glanced their way the entire time they had been in Draco's room. Hermione was sure by the general atmosphere of the space, they weren't being intentionally ignored. If she had to guess, she would say they were just as unsure of how this interaction would play out as she was. Draco was, after all, the most volatile of the Purebloods in the room, and he hadn't really been caught up on everything that had happened. It seemed nobody wanted to be the one to instigate _that_ conversation.

Drawing on her Gryffindor courage, Hermione finally pulled Harry away from the wall to join the others. There wasn't so much as a break in conversation has Hermione plopped down into the seat recently vacated by Daphne, while Harry perched himself on the armrest of her chair. She took it as a good sign that they weren't reprimanded for intruding on a private conversation.

As she watched, Hermione noticed Draco slowly sinking lower into his pillows as he fought to hide the yawns occuring more and more frequently. After a particularly large yawn he wasn't able to hide, Pansy finally seemed to take notice that her friend had sunk down and was now leaning against her side.

Clapping her hands together she moved to get off the bed. "Well, it seems we have used up the tiny reserve of energy Draco had regained. I think it's time we made our exit and let the poor sod sleep." Giving Draco a finger wave, she dragged Theo off the bed behind her, pulling him out the door.

In the face of the hasty exit, Hermione was left sitting with Harry - slightly confused at to what had just occurred - realizing they were the only ones in the room with Draco. The blond was now watching them, confused as to why they hadn't followed.

Harry was the first to recover himself, "Right, we will just be going then. C'mon Hermione." Harry made to grab her hand but stopped when Draco finally spoke to them.

"Actually, I'd like a moment with Granger first, Potter. If you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy." Harry paused, looking between his best friend and the blond before he gave a short, hesitant nod, closing the door behind him.

Not sure exactly what Draco wanted to discuss, Hermione cleared her throat as she sank back into her seat, only to have Draco pat the bed next to him. "I promise I won't bite, Granger." He gave her a lopsided grin that forced to remind Hermione just how young they all really were. Even with the exhaustion still so evident on his face, it was still nice to see he wasn't going to make this uncomfortable.

Hermione scrambled onto the bed, trying not to jostle Draco too much, and settled herself cross-legged, her thigh pressing against his as she faced him. She sat silently, watching her hands twist in her lap, waiting for him to give some indication as to the nature of this conversation.

"What happened to you and Theo?" Hermione's head snapped up. This wasn't what she had been expecting. She had been sure Theo would have filled him in by now. What could they have possibly been talking about before everyone else came up to see how Draco was doing, if it wasn't to explain the events of the previous night. She knew it was none of her business, her curiosity tended to get the better of her, though.

"I thought Theo would have already told you by now." She watched for his reaction. Any sign that would give her a hint as to what had passed between the two friends. Of course, his Slytherin mask was perfectly in place. _Naturally._

Draco looked at her a moment longer before answering, "Honestly, he didn't want to talk about it much. He seemed pretty uncomfortable with whatever happened."

Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes. _Of course_ he would still be embarrassed by what happened. Even after their conversation earlier, she knew it would take some time for him to forgive himself for passing out on her like that when she really needed him. She knew having such a demanding and terrifying father would make it difficult for him to move on and forgive himself for any shortcomings; even if nobody else held it against him. _We are our own worst critics._ It seemed Theo was just as susceptible to self-flagellation as anyone. She wasn't sure how she felt about telling him - if Theo hadn't said anything - but she didn't see the harm in letting Draco know. Draco probably knew Theo better than anyone. If there was _anyone_ who could understand, it would be him.

"Well, I found Theo in the portrait gallery-" Draco made a sound as if to say something but must have thought better of it, as he kept quiet. She eyed him speculatively before she continued, "I'm not sure why he went there, but he wasn't doing so good when I found him. He didn't even hear me the first time I shouted for him. It wasn't until I actually _touched_ him that he seemed to notice I was even there. After that we ran. The house was burning, falling apart around us. I had no idea where an exit would be, so Theo took the lead." Her eyes were unfocused and distant, reliving the fear that had gripped her body as the flames had formed around them, scorching the air in their lungs. "We finally made it out of there. Unfortunately, not completely unscathed. I ended up with a rather large piece of wood stuck in my leg. Theo tried to help, but it was obvious something was wrong when he stopped responding to my instructions. He passed out before we could look after it properly. I didn't last much longer after that due to blood loss. Next thing I knew, I'm waking up to Parkinson's delightful voice." Hermione gave him a wry smile. "Definitely one of my closer brushes with death. Apparently Harry and Sprinkles had come back and found us in time."

Draco had watched her face intently as she recounted her story, and understood now why Theo hadn't been keen on sharing the details. When someone had _finally_ needed him, his body had betrayed him. Theo would see it as just another failing. Draco shook his head rufely. When would Theo understand not everything that went wrong was his fault? There were just some things you couldn't control.

Making eye contact with Hermione, he decided it would be best to move on without dwelling too much on what happened. Theo would talk to him when he was ready.

"Sounds like you two had an interesting enough time of your own. I'm sure you've already heard what happened in the broom shed from Hero Potter, who saved the day yet again." He didn't quite manage to keep the sneer off his face as he said Harry's name.

Hermione heaved a sigh, "Why do you do that? You know, he really doesn't do things for the attention but because it's the right thing to do. He never wanted the fame that came along with his name. He doesn't _want_ to be worshipped for something he can't even remember."

Draco looked down at his hands lying in his lap. "I know. It's mostly just habit now. There's a small part of me, though, that still resents him for rejecting my friendship in first year. I had grown up hearing about this boy my entire life. The entire world around me was completely fascinated by him. All I wanted was to make a good first impression, and he turned me down just like that. All because he met Weasley first."

When he finally looked up, he saw a sad smile form on Hermione's lips. "Do you really think even if he _had_ met you first, you and he would have been bosom buddies? Harry was talked down to and treated unfairly for most of his life. Did you really think he would have been fast friends with a boy who did the same to others? Be honest, you were a horrible, spoiled, little shite and Harry wouldn't have just stood by and watched you belittle others. He would have called you out on it."

Draco's first reaction was to take offense at Hermione's words, true or not, but watching her face, he could see there was no malice. She was just being honest with him, and if he was honest with _himself_ , he knew she was right, as much as he hated to admit it.

"I suppose you're right," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I quite heard her properly. Did you say I was _right_? You admit I was right and you were wrong on something? Are you feeling alright, Draco? Are you even Draco Malfoy?" Her face lit up as she teased him.

"Ha bloody ha, alright? You tell anybody I willingly admitted to such a thing and I'll vehemently deny it until I've passed on. Probably won't even admit it then." He did his best to chuck one of his pillows at her as her giggles turned into full-out laughter. But still be weak from his injuries, it just bumped against her arm.

"Your aim is terrible, Draco! No wonder you never played as Chaser." She couldn't help ribbing him further. She had never seen Draco so playful before today and she found she rather enjoyed it. His amusement seemed to soften his sharp features, making him look more like the boy he had been _before_ Voldemort's return.

"I'm an invalid right now, shouldn't you be nice to me and be fluffing my pillows or something?" He gave her a smirk. Having bullied her for years, he knew exactly how far he could push her before going too far- it wasn't so different from teasing Pansy really. It was actually nice talking to Granger like this, instead of screaming and sneering at each other. The swot was actually rather funny.

Before she could respond, however, they heard raised voices coming from downstairs. They gave each other a questioning look before Hermione made for the door. Just as she grabbed the handle, she turned back to Draco, taking in the dark bags under his eyes and the way he was slouched into his pillows.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep while I see what those lunatics are up to?" He responded with a smile, nodding his head as he pushed himself down the rest of the way, closing his eyes as she left the room, the door softly clicked shut behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm trying to get this done as quick as I can for y'all, the next chapter is half done! Beta love goes to SandraSempra. Enjpy :)**

There was only one word to describe the scene Hermione found when she came in the drawing room - chaos. Everyone was shouting, trying to be heard over everyone _else_. Parkinson was gesticulating wildly while Theo shouted in her face. Hermione was sure she'd never seen that shade of red before - not even on a Weasley. Daphne was trying to physically drag Harry from the room as he batted her hands away. There was no chance for her to pick out what anyone was saying in the cacophony surrounding her. Putting two fingers in her mouth, Hermione let out a shrill whistle, causing the occupants of the room to finally fall blessedly silent.

"What in _Merlin's_ name is going on in here? ...Daphne?" Surely the blonde had plenty of time to leave after she left Draco's room. The conversation Hermione had with Draco wasn't a quick one, so seeing her here now left Hermione quirking her brow.

"I _did_ go back to work! Daphne cried, rushing towards the Gryffindor. "But I had to come back and warn you lot after what I just heard."

Parkinson rolled her eyes, " _Please_. Daphne is just being dramatic. There's no possible way the Ministry is capable of tracking large magical output. The best those idiots can muster up is a sketchy trace on underage magic. It's useless anyhow. Not like they can determine who _actually_ performed the magic in the first place in the wizarding home."

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. There actually _was_ a way to monitor large areas of land for magical output. It was how they managed to keep a close eye on areas like the Stonehenge. The Ministry needed to make sure the latent magic in the area was unresponsive enough so as to avoid any lasting effects on muggles. They would know rather quickly if there were any sudden spikes in the magic coming from the Stones. If the Ministry thought to expand the charm to a larger area, one of her episodes would allow the Ministry to track them for sure.

Daphne shot a glare at Parkinson. "You all need to get out of here, _now_. I overheard some of the Aurors talking in the lift. They are getting a task force together and should be here any minute!"

Hermione took in the expressions on Theo and Harry's faces, knowing she would find the same horror written on her own. She opened to her mouth to speak, but her words died in her throat as the Floo roared to life once more as a figure stumbled out of the emerald flames.

All of the occupants in the room froze, a soft whimper escaping Daphne, as they watched the figure dust off his robes, a shock of red hair clearly visible against the fading light from the flames. The air surrounding them seemed to be holding its breath as everyone took in the sight of one Ronald Bilius Weasley standing awkwardly in Pansy Parkinson's drawing room. Hermione had seen some fairly strange things since she had been introduced into the magical world, but she would definitely rank this in the top ten most unexpected events. Noone in the room missed the small movement Harry made to place himself between Ron and Hermione.

"Oh good, now I've collected the entire set of Gryffindor's most insane. Please, make yourself at home, everyone _else_ has. Apparently, I was the only one who wasn't made aware my house had become a communal Floo station." Pansy's snark seemed to break the tension holding everyone hostage. She waved her wand at the fireplace, a tinkling sound indicating she had locked down the Floo. Anyone else trying to come through would need to break the wards first.

Ron looked over at his best friends with a sheepish grin, one hand massaging the back of his neck. Hermione recognized the nervous habit; he didn't like how red his neck became when he was uncomfortable and thus always tried to hide it. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter so much as a syllable Theo had stalked toward him, wand pointed at his face.

"How do we know this is really the Weasel and not some Ministry trick to catch us off guard or slow us down?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Hermione who shrugged. Harry knew Ron better than she did - having lived together for seven years. You tended to learn intimate details about a person when you were forced into such close proximity for an extended period of time.

Harry exhaled, his cheeks puffing out as he thought of something only Ron would know the answer to. "Fourth year, when you asked Fleur to go to the Yule Ball with you and then ran away, what did you tell me when I asked you why you had asked her in the first place?"

There was no hiding his discomfort now as Ron's entire face flamed. He hestated, his eyes darting about the room just before he mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sorry, Weasley darling, some of us with human hearing didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat that for us?" The smile Parkinson wore reminded Hermione of shark documentaries she had seen as a child. Parkinson could smell an easy kill miles away, and looked to be enjoying Ron's discomfort more than Hermione thought was really necessary. Sure Ron had been a git lately, but that didn't give Parkinson the right to _all_ his secrets.

Ron cleared his throat as he gazed firmly at a couch leg. "I said she had nice skin and I just wanted to know what it smelled like."

Hermione choked on her own laugh as Parkinson let loose; Daphne tried to hide her own sniggers behind her hand. Theo wasn't inclined to hide his enjoyment of the moment either, judging by how hard he was laughing. Harry was the only one in the room who didn't seem affected by this information, instead pushing Theo's wand arm down.

"It's him. You can let him go, Theo." Harry stood in front of Ron, arms crossed over his chest as Hermione came to stand beside him mirroring his stance.

"What are you doing here, _Ronald_?" Ron winced at the harsh use of his first name. Hermione only ever used it in that tone when she was really peeved at him.

"All right, I deserve that-" He was interrupted by Harry's snort of derision. "Ya, I know, I've been a right arse lately. I know it's not much of an excuse but I was scared. We had just lost Fred, and a lot of other really good people, and then I find out one of my best friends is swamped with Dark Magic. What else was I to think?" He took a deep steadying breath before he looked Hermione in the eye. "I should have heard you and Harry out before jumping to conclusions. I know you better than to think you'd ever have anything to do with evil. You didn't ask for this and, I'm so sorry, Hermione. And you, Harry, I owe you an apology too."

He shifted his gaze to Harry, and held out his hand. "I just hope you both can forgive me in time."

Hermione gave a watery laugh as Harry accepted Ron's outstretched hand, before they both launched themselves at the unsuspecting ginger, engulfing him in a hug.

"I really hate to break up this very Gryffindor display but we need to focus. The Auror's could be here any minute!"As if Daphne's words had summoned them, the chime on the Floo signaled another arrival, only _this_ time the grate remained empty - the wards still securely in place.

Ron cleared his throat again and backed out of the embrace Harry and Hermione still held him in. "Right, they weren't too far behind me. I set up a bunch of Fred and George's prototypes for long distance eavesdropping and heard them planning to come here. We really should get a move on if we don't want them to catch you lot."

The chime sounded again, signalling another attempt from the Ministry to get through the Floo.

"Everyone upstairs now! We need to get Draco. As much as I hate the idea of moving him so soon, we can't just leave him lying there for the Auror's to find. If they find one of you, they'll know the others can't be too far away. I'll meet you up there after I talk to the house elves." Parkinson's tone left no room for argument as she ushered the others out of the room.

Hermione made to follow Theo with Harry, Ron, and Daphne close behind. As they left the drawing room, she made out Parkinson giving her house elf instructions to keep the wards up as long as possible, and then to stall anyone who came through as best they could. Hermione could hear the click of Parkinson's heels close behind her as they all hurried up the stairs. Theo threw the large doors to Draco's room open, jolting Draco from his sleep as they all filed in quickly.

"Sorry about this, Draco, but your beauty sleep is going to be postponed for the time being. We seem to have a bit of an emergency on our hands." Theo moved to the bed to help Draco sit up, his legs swinging over the side of the bed. "Turns out, the Ministry isn't completely filled with idiots whose heads are shoved up their arses. Some of them are just _regular_ idiots."

This caused Draco to bark out a pained laugh. He was obviously still too sore to laugh without it hurting. "And here I'd been hoping to lounge about for a while, take in the scenery, and enjoy the lemonade that only Pansy seems capable of making just right."

"It's the muggle vodka, but my mother thinks I'm just ridiculously gifted at growing lemons. And yes, my mother really is that stupid."

Before anyone could reply to Pansy's assessment of her mother or comment on her liberal use of muggle alcohol, they heard a crash downstairs - raised voices filtered up the stairs towards them.


	26. Chapter 26

**oh my gosh I am so sorry for leaving y'all hanging like that for so long! I was having difficulty getting the motivation to finish this dang chapter but it's here now! Enjoy :) Beta love out to SandraSempra**

Pansy could see the terror written across every single face in the bedroom. She was sure if she tried to take a deep breath she would choke on the fear that quickly took over the room. Another crash from downstairs brought her back to reality. They needed to move, they needed to hide, they needed to be safe. And they needed to go _now_. Without a second thought, she summoned Sprinkles; the tiny elf appeared as the last syllable died on her lips. She must have been waiting for someone to call for her.

"Isn't she supposed to only come when Theo calls for her?" Harry stood awkwardly in the center of the room. It was clear he wasn't sure _what_ he should be doing in that moment, obviously uncomfortable with this new development. From what Pansy had heard, most of Potter's adventures were thought up on the fly, hoping nobody died along the way. Well, _that_ stupid idea would end here and now if _she_ had anything to say about it, which, she usually did. Pansy gave _The Reckless One_ a glare. He really could be quite thick sometimes.

"You really think any of us could stop her from doing whatever she really wanted? Sprinkles has always answered to _any_ of us when we needed her - sort of a mother hen and her baby chicks idea, I guess. Sprinkles has probably done more to raise all of us than any of our actual parents ever did. Now, are we done with useless questions, or are we going to actually have a plan before we just start blasting things to bits and hope we all make it out alive?"

Potter looked away sheepishly. Good, maybe the tosser would learn to think before words just poured from his mouth. It would increase the odds of getting them _all_ to safety at least.

Pansy turned her attention back to the elf awaiting orders. "Sprinkles, I need you to take everyone down to the nearest safe room. Stay as quiet as possible. We can't let our new _guests_ know that they are here. Alright?"

"Of course, Missy Pansy! I be taken thems to the yellow rooms!" Before anyone could so much as object, Sprinkles had already grabbed hold of Theo and Draco before _popping_ away.

"What's a safe room, and how does Sprinkles know where yours are?"

"Merlin's saggy pants, Potter! Do you ever _actually_ stop to think how stupid you sound before letting the words burst free from your gaping trap? Please, take a moment to realize why that was a stupid question."

Pansy found herself panting heavily after her rant. She wasn't really all that mad at Potter. This entire situation was bizarre and leagues outside her comfort zone. Not to mention her friends were being targeted, and if she had anything to say about it, they would _never_ be held prisoner again.

She heard Daphne explaining quietly to Harry that most of the prominent families had safe rooms they could escape to in case of attack, ensuring their line would continue by means of escape. Most house elves knew where the rooms were in other houses in the event their masters were attacked while visiting. It was also one of the few things an elf could never reveal, even if their master ordered them to do so. Pansy couldn't suppress the eyeroll that needed to be set free as she realized just how naive the Savior of the Wizarding World still was.

Sprinkles _popped_ back into the room, causing its occupants to jump at the sudden, loud sound. She had taken longer than Pansy had expected, so she assumed the elf must have made sure Draco was comfortable before coming back for the rest of them.

Pansy called out just before the elf disappeared with Potter and Granger, "You don't need to come back for me and Daph, Sprinkles. I'm going to need her if our ruse is to be believable."

Sprinkles gave a tiny nod as she disappeared, dragging the two Gryffindors with her.

"What can I do, Pans?" Daphne's face was set, determination written on her features.

"If we want them to believe it's just you and me here, they need to see you. It would look too suspicious if they know you came through the Floo and you weren't around. I'm sure _someone_ probably saw you. Either way, I don't think I could keep this up on my own. C'mon."

The two Slytherins headed back towards the drawing room, the voices from below slowly growing louder the closer they got. One voice became more distinguishable above the din when the man became visible on the landing.

"Oi, you there! Place your wands on the floor, place your hands above your head, and slowly walk towards us."

Giving each other a steadying look, they both withdrew their wands before placing them on the tiled floor.

"You realize I actually need my arms in order to make it down the stairs in these shoes without my face becoming intimate with the floor, right?" The owlish blink gave her a warm sense of satisfaction. Queen Bitch forever, baby. She snorted, playing on the Auror's obvious uncertainty.

"No appreciation for fashion I see. Tut tut, how _ever_ are you supposed to get a girl worth keeping if you can't even offer an honest, and _informed_ , opinion on what will make her look fat. You're dying alone, darling."

She noticed the corner of Daphne's mouth twitch upward as the Auror's face flamed red. She was quite impressed with herself, having achieved that colour to appear so quickly.

"Now now Pansy, he's just doing his job. Why don't we simply put both our hands on the railing as we descend. Will that suffice?"

The Auror took a gulp, but nodded, grateful for the easy out. "Right, both hands then on the banister if you please, and descend slowly."

Pansy rolled her eyes. What on earth did he think they would do? Lunge back up the stairs for her wand? Throw themselves down on top of the waiting Aurors? Not in this dress.

Once they were on level ground the Auror that had given them instructions, who must have been in charge of the search, seemed to regain his confidence. Poor bloke must have a serious inferiority complex. He's probably got a raise riding on the outcome of this search. Not today unfortunately for you, darling.

"Now, care to tell me _why_ there are several Aurors barging into my home and tromping about the place like a herd of erumpents?" She tapped her toe, hoping she could see him colour again. He didn't disappoint. Colour flooded his cheeks as Pansy kept his gaze locked on hers, using every trick her horrible mother had ever taught her in order to keep the upper hand - _especially_ when dealing with a man.

"There was a disturbance reported as originating from this establishment. The outpour was deemed unsafe, and warranted further investigation." The idiot sounded like he was reading out of his handbook. _Snore_. He was awfully fun to play with, though.

"Oh, was there? Silly me, that must have been the incident in the potions lab. What do you think, Daph? Would that have been a big enough explosion to register on Ministry scanners?" She couldn't help the dig at the Ministry insinuating they were monitoring _closer_ than they had any rights to do.

"It wouldn't surprise me. There was certainly a large amount of Wild Magic bouncing around the lab afterwards. It wouldn't surprise me that the Ministry's paltry scanning spells had picked up on it."

Pansy watched, silently seething, as the three other Aurors sacked the drawing room. Everything was being upturned and tossed aside. She may not be overly fond of her family, but this was still her home.

"Why don't you follow me and I can show you the lab. You do need to get closer readings do you not?" She had purposely phrased the question so that any denial would make the Ministry look incompetent. He had no choice but to go with her suggestion, which he did of course, the slimy git.

The Auror cleared his throat trying to sound like he knew what he was doing as he gestured down the hall, "Lead the way then if you please, Miss Parkinson," he turned quickly to two of his companions, "You two check the rest of the house. Scan for any other magical signatures present."

Daphne gave Pansy a subtle smirk as they turned and headed down the carpeted hall towards the potions lab. Pansy desperately hoped the elves had enough time to make the damage correspond with the perceived level of magical output. Stalling further would only raise further suspicions.

Pushing open the heavy doors, Pansy led the way down a short flight of stone steps. Like many of the grand houses belonging to the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the potions labs were situated adjacent to the dungeons, so as to try and dampen the damages incurred by any explosions.

The Aurors pushed roughly past her, probably to ensure she didn't have time to hide anything or disrupt the "evidence". The room had been completely trashed; the elves having done a fantastic job of making an explosion look realistic. There was a mangled cauldron still smoking on the floor, surrounded by scorch marks, and what appeared to be remnants of whatever potion had been inside it. The wooden beams running along the ceiling had scorch marks and bits of metal embedded in them. The work table where the cauldron would have sat was still smoldering, two of the legs having collapsed from underneath it. The place was an absolute wreck, and Pansy couldn't have been more proud. The elves had really outdone themselves making the destruction believable. There were even scraps of parchment floating through the air, fluttering large ashes skimming across their faces as if to display any notes on the disastrously failed potion had gone up in flames.

The Auror who shouldered past her made a slow circuit of the room, a prominent frown on his face. It was obvious he didn't like what he was seeing, the evidence too obvious to ignore - the magical spike really had been a potions explosion and not a witch losing control of Dark Magic. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by the reappearance of the other two Aurors.

"Our scanners only picked up on house elf magic. No one else is here, sir." Pansy slowly let out the breath she had been holding, trying not to draw attention to herself. Sprinkles had successfully managed to mask the magical signatures of the others. Now all that was left was to get these idiots out of her house as quickly as possible with as few questions as she could get away with without looking suspicious.

Her internal relief was cut short as the Aurors produced extendable sacks from their coats and began to raid her potions cupboards. All of the ingredients presented on the shelves were unceremoniously dumped in, along with any finished potions lining the walls.

"What do you think you are doing? You've checked the house, I'm obviously _not_ harbouring any fugitives, so what in _Merlin's_ name are you doing with my potion stores?" Pansy could hear the shrill edge her voice had taken, but she didn't care. They needed those ingredients to help Draco's healing, and with two Gryffindors in the house, the odds were ridiculously high that one or _both_ of them would get into some kind of trouble in the near future.

"You don't have the clearance or certification for this level of potions experimentation, Miss Parkinson. You're lucky the least we are doing is confiscating your supplies, or you could be fined a large sum if you aren't cooperative." The Auror was smug, finally feeling as though he held some power over her. "Anything that could have created this kind of an explosion is more than just household potions. People might get the wrong idea and think you're up to something _Dark_ , Miss Parkinson." With a final sneer, he strode back up the stairway, the rest of the Aurors following.

Shooting Daphne a quick look, Pansy followed behind the last Auror, not daring to believe they had _actually_ pulled off such an extreme ruse. Her heart was still pounding wildly inside her chest, knowing it wouldn't subside until every Auror had gone. She felt Daphne reach over and give her fingers a supportive squeeze as they rounded the final corner into the drawing room, but stopped short as the Auror directly in front of them suddenly turned to face them.

"We'll be in touch if we have any further questions for you, Miss Parkinson. I wouldn't plan any sudden trips outside the country if I were you." With a parting sneer, the final Auror vanished in a flash of green flames.

Pansy didn't have a chance to relax her tense shoulders before the blonde beside her barreled into her side in a crushing hug. Amazed at how much force was put behind the movement, Pansy never would have expected her friend capable of that much strength as she had always thought of her fellow Slytherin as 'dainty'.

"I can't believe we just pulled that off!" Daphne's voice sounded winded, as if she had forgotten to breathe the entire time the Aurors had been present. Which, Pansy supposed she very well may have. Merlin knew she almost passed out holding her _own_ breath from the anxiety - not that anyone would have known. On the outside, Pansy and Daphne had been the perfect balance of slightly annoyed with the intrusion and innocent indifference.

"Come on, Daph. Let's go tell everyone its safe enough to come out now. I'm sure they're just as anxious as we were." Linking arms, the two witches set off to tell the other occupants of the house their success with the Aurors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Draco was settled back into his room to rest, it was decided almost unanimously that everyone else felt the need for a quick lie down as well. They all felt the drain on their bodies as the adrenalyn left their systems. Before Pansy could show the newest Gryffindor addition to their motley crew, Harry had grabbed Ron's arm and towed him away with the excuse they still had things to discuss about what had transpired between them. The ginger hadn't put up much of a fight, even if he _did_ look paler than usual at the prospect of the conversation. Of course, he found no sympathy from any of the Slytherins, and Hermione seemed too preoccupied to realize her friends had already left.

Just as Theo was about to enter his own room, he noticed Hermione walked right past her door, instead, heading back down the stairs. As tired as he felt, he found himself intrigued by the prospect of what the Gryffindor girl could be up to. Forsaking the comforting call of his bed, he decided instead to follow the curly-haired witch and find out what she was up to.

Following the fading sound of her footsteps, he found himself heading down the staircase and taking a sharp left. Turning the corner, Theo realized exactly where she must be heading, and wondered how she even knew where to find the library in the first place. He was sure Pansy hadn't had a chance to show her yet, not that she would have bothered to take the time to show the Gryffindor girl anyway.

Theo's guess was correct as he entered through the library doors to find Hermione already scanning the shelves.

"Looking for something specific?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Theo's voice, unaware that he had followed her.

She gave him a sheepish look before returning to her search, addressing him over her shoulder, "I won't be able to relax just yet. I am tired, but my brain is buzzing far too much to bother giving sleep a try right now. I figured now was as good a time as any to start trying to do some research into our bond and the nature of the Dark Magic. I don't understand enough of either to be comfortable with not finding out as much as I possibly can on the topics. I just feel like we're missing something - something that should be obvious - and it's been itching at the back of my brain for awhile now."

She gave him a look over her shoulder to make sure he was still there and hadn't scared him off with the intensity of voicing her thoughts. She was pleasantly surprised to note he had shifted closer and scanning the opposite shelves.

"So, looking for anything on the nature of Dark Magic and forced bonding?" Theo quirked a brow at her as he waited for an affirmative answer to his question before he continued perusing the shelves in front of him. "Well, it seems you'll find your answers a lot faster with a little help. Lucky for you, I happen to know this library almost as well as my own at home." He shot her a cocky grin and Hermione couldn't help but laugh lightly at his playful tone. It certainly _would_ make her research go faster if she didn't have to waste time trying to understand how everything was organized in the Park Hall library.

"Thank you, Theo, really. I appreciate your help, even though you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense, what are friends for? Besides, your research has just as much impact on me and Draco as it does you. And since he is currently incapable of long hours spent hunched over dusty old books, the least I can do is offer my own assistance."

The two fell into a companionable silence after that, the only sound being heard when they removed a promising looking book to add to the ever growing pile or the subtle flipping of a page.


	27. Chapter 27

**I have no excuses... All I can say is thank you to those still following this story!**

XxxxxX

Hermione huffed as she snapped another book closed with more force than was strictly necessary. Sitting across the table, Theo raised an eyebrow in question, not taking his eyes off the page he was currently scanning. Not even bothering to fight the childish urge, Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. It felt like they had been looking far longer than it had been in reality. Only a week had passed since they started their research, and Hermione had to admit she was really starting to hate being in the library; something she never thought she would admit, willingly or not. She had only been leaving for meals and sleep, and sometimes only because someone, usually Harry, came to remind her to do so.

Though she was immensely grateful for Theo's help, unable to help feel slightly annoyed he hadn't found anything helpful either, considering all the boasting of his familiarity with the Parkinson's library. She would hate to see how well he knew his own library if this was supposed to be on an equal level.

Eyeing the stack of books sitting next to her she still hadn't looked through, Hermione placed her head down on the table, giving it a few soft knocks against the wooden surface in the hopes it would jangle _something_ loose.

"Is this a new study method or have you finally lost your mind?" Hermione raised her head enough to scowl at Theo, who was giving her an easy, lopsided grin.

"What do you mean ' _finally'_?"

"Just a bet that was circulating around the Slytherin common room for ages. ' _When would Hermione Granger finally crack?'_ Of course there were bonus points for _how_ you lost it. Murdering a bunch of dear Hufflepuff firsties who dared giggle in the library, string Weasley up from the astronomy tower, bludgeon Potter to death with his own broomstick. Or _my_ personal favourite, you stormed the kitchens in an insane attempt to cause an uprising and the house elves took you down."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open for a moment before it snapped shut, indignation suddenly taking over her face. "You snakes _really_ had nothing better to do than to speculate on who I'd murder first and _how_?"

Theo shrugged, "It was more of a drinking game to be honest, though there was money put on a few of them. People would drink if they felt the scenario was believable or not. You'd be surprised how quickly some people became too inebriated to continue playing."

By that point Hermione's hands were on her hips. "Oh really, you can't expect me to honestly believe there's nothing more entertaining in the dungeons than discussing my mental health?"

Theo shrugged again. "You'd be surprised. The appeal of the view into the lake gets really old rather quickly. Especially when you learn the curtains are all drawn most of the time to keep the merpeople from staring." He paused for a moment before he added as an afterthought, "or to keep the poor firsties from seeing them participating in indecent activities."

"Wha- _ew_! There's no way they would do that right in front of the common room windows."

"Not a word of a lie, Hermione. I swear, every single one of those scaleys are _quite_ the exhibitionists. I'm almost certain it's a species thing, like centaurs, showing off their virility." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively causing Hermione to laugh before she gave him a playful kick under the table.

"You're absolutely ridiculous. Seems to me the Slytherins would have been better off betting against _your_ sanity." She gave him a cheeky grin as he pretended to be offended, puffing out his chest and gasping dramatically.

"I'll have you know, Miss Granger, they know better than to do such a thing in my own common room. Everyone there already knows I lost every bit of sanity _years_ ago."

Before Hermione could retort, the large doors to the library were pushed open dramatically. Pansy strode purposefully into the room with her wand pointed lazily at the massive stack of books floating in her wake. Hermione perked up at the new material and was even more thankful she wouldn't have to spend more precious time scouring the Parkinson bookcases.

"You know those books won't have anything to help you, right?" Pansy asked as she lowered her stack onto the table, taking in the titles scattered across the wooden surface. "I thought I told you that before you holed yourselves up in here," she turned her gaze to Theo, "I specifically remember telling _you_ that the Malfoy's would have far better resources and to wait for me to owl Narcissa." She raised a perfect eyebrow as if daring him to contradict her.

Theo slowly sunk further down his chair as Pansy's words rolled over him. "Now that you mention it, you might have said _something_ like that." He sent Hermione a sheepish grin as she huffed in annoyance.

"Seriously, Theo?! We've spent an entire _week_ in here. You could have saved us so much trouble and stress." Hermione's hair seemed to grow bigger as her irritation increased. True, she still wouldn't have been able to relax while they waited, but she at least could have actually _read_ some of the books instead of just skimming through them.

Pansy didn't even bother hiding her amusement as Theo cautiously looked from her to Hermione, holding himself as if preparing to bolt from his seat should the need arise.

Hermione quickly noticed his unease and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Theo, I am not going to hex you." Theo relaxed back into his chair, blowing out a relieved puff of air, "But only because you are the only person here who can seem to keep up with my study habits."

The look on his face at her last statement suggested he had actually considered being offended, but seemed to decide against it.

Turning back to Pansy, Hermione gave her thanks for the new material before the brunette witch turned and left them once again to their studying.

"Just so you know, Theo, when Sprinkles brings in more cookies, you aren't allowed any."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione lay across the couch, her head resting on Draco's thigh with a book propped against her bent knees. Theo had gone to bed hours ago and judging from the sounds coming from above her, she was sure Draco had definitely fallen asleep.

He had been healing nicely thanks to Sprinkles ensuring he stay well rested. When she had finally cleared him to leave his bed, he had quickly made his way to the library to help with the search. It seemed Draco was far more familiar with his literary collection than Theo was with his own or the Parkinson's, allowing them to search through the Malfoy's books that much faster.

They had been there for hours that day, reading long into the night, and she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. She attempted to force the letters merging on the pages in front of her back into focus, flipping through the pages with the determination to finish the section she was on before giving up her fight and head off to bed herself.

She had only been scanning the next page for a few short minutes before Hermione bolt upright, clutching the edges of the book so tight her knuckles had turned white. _She had found it_. She couldn't believe she had actually found a solution for the Dark magic!

Hermione's eye scanned the page quickly, taking in the long coveted information, all thoughts of sleep quickly forgotten. The ritual didn't sound terribly difficult, she was honestly surprised they hadn't found a solution sooner with how simple the task would be. Though, she supposed it wasn't a frequently needed ritual as she had never even _heard_ of the phenomenon before now. The text she had found it in wouldn't even have been considered Dark magic, just obscure.

As Hermione turned to rouse Draco from sleep, the library doors quietly creaked open. Surprised that anyone else was even awake at this time, Hermione waited curiously to see who it was.

Daphne was definitely _not_ who Hermione would have guessed to see at that time of night. She had always assumed the blonde would have kept to a tight schedule, including her nightly habits, judging by how rigid she seemed about a great deal of other things. Apparently, Hermione's presence was just as surprising to Daphne as hers was to Hermione because the witch let out a started _Oh!_ Before schooling her features once more.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I honestly didn't think anyone would be awake at this time of night."

Momentarily forgetting about her discovery, Hermione gave her a small smile, "I couldn't sleep. Too much going through my mind. I've never been able to get much rest anyway when I knew there was a mountain of new books waiting for me to crack open." Hermione gave the other girl a questioning look as she approached the couch she and Draco were resting on. "Though, I am surprised to see you here. I thought you went home earlier?"

Leaning one hip against the side of the couch, Daphne shrugged, "I couldn't sleep either. I was really worried about Draco and knew I wouldn't sleep until I had satisfied my concern that he really was alright and not overdoing it now that he's up and about. I went to his room first, but when I realized he wasn't there, I knew exactly where to find him. Draco Malfoy is nothing if not predictable." She gave the curly haired witch a rueful smile, "When in doubt, check the library. It became a bit of a joke amongst us Slytherins."

Daphne's fingers trailed lightly across the sleeping blond's forehead, and Hermione could plainly read the deep affection and concern the other witch had for her friend. It warmed her heart to see this side of these people she had once thought to be so cold and restrained.

Remembering the book resting in her lap, Hermione quickly rose from her seat and brought the book closer for Daphne to see what she had found.

"Speaking of our dear Slytherins, I think I found what we have been looking for! I think this ritual is _exactly_ what we need to not only contain the Dark magic, but to also release Theo and Draco!" Hermione beamed at the other girl as she allowed her a chance to quickly scan over the page presented to her.

"Could it really be this simple? It's not even a dark ritual. How did we not find this sooner?"

"My guess would be that it's a rather obscure bit of magic, not something that people would need regularly. I'd be willing to bet the Ministry wouldn't be too thrilled with something like this lying around either. They wouldn't want anyone to know how to do something like this without their involvement I'm sure."

Daphne nodded along as Hermione spoke, agreeing with her hypothesis. "Well, either way, you've found the answer. Why don't we wake Draco up and tell him the good news before we all head back to our beds?"

Hermione moved out of Daphne's way as she turned and gently shook the sleeping blond by the shoulder. She smiled to herself as he shifted only enough to get more comfortable on the couch before falling still once more, completely oblivious to the world around him. Daphne gave a small laugh as she shook Draco harder, calling his name to try and return him to consciousness.

Finally, his grey eyes became visible as he peeked through a small slit in his eyelashes. Seeing who was trying to wake him, he slowly sat up with a stretch and a yawn as he rumbled his already sleep mussed hair.

"And what may I do for you lovely ladies at this unholiest of hours?" Hermione couldn't contain her laugh at his antics. Who knew Draco Malfoy was actually adorable when he woke up? She would have pegged him as the _needs-at-least-three-cups-of-coffee-before-functioning-like-a-real-human-being_ type, like Theo.

She shoved the book into his lap, pointing excitedly at the pertinent page. His eyes widened as he read the ritual on the pages. Once he finished, he peered up at Hermione, giving her a look that was uncomfortably close to admiration. She tried to shrug it off with what she hoped was a smug smile. It always made her uncomfortable when others tried to praise her for something she felt mundane or undeserving of attention. She had never enjoyed being in the spotlight.

Draco's voice abruptly broke through her musings and brought her back to the conversation at hand, "This is definitely doable. I'm sure we can easily get our hands on everything we'll need. It doesn't look like there's anything illicit or illegal we'll be needing. Expensive, yes, but not impossible."

The smile suddenly fell from Draco's face and his expression quickly darkened. Hermione cast a confused glance at Daphne, who shrugged in response, clearly just as confused by his shifting emotions. The air was becoming thick and Hermione thought she could physically feel the power pressing against her as she tried to catch her breath. Draco stood slowly, placing the book on the seat beside him as he loomed over the two witches before him. For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt genuine fear as magic continued to roll off the blond in aggressive waves.

"Why didn't you tell me immediately, Hermione?" Hermione gulped, not really able to force her voice to respond as the terror took hold of her body.


	28. Chapter 28

**I have no excuses, but thank you for sticking with me and my dead beat muse!**

"Draco, what is wrong with you? Hermione literally just showed me before we woke you up. That's all that happened. Surely you're not this worked up over being told five minutes later instead of immediately?"

Daphne's voice cut through Hermione's fear. The power rolling off the blond Slytherin had been so reminiscent of his deranged aunt that she was having difficulty keeping her mind from slipping back to the torture she endured at the Dark witches hand.

Grey eyes slid away from Hermione's face, allowing her to suck in a much needed breath. "This doesn't concern you, _Daphne._ Why would Hermione share something this important with _you_ first unless you were trying to keep me out of it? That's it isn't it, you pretended to want out of this bond, but really you were just wanting to make sure you could keep Theo and me under your control. I'm right aren't I, _Princess?"_

His cold eyes had returned to Hermione as he slowly advanced on her, his pale hands clenching into tight fists. The brunette gulped as she backed away just as slowly, wondering if she could make it through the exit before he caught her.

Daphne had backed up beside her and Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to leave the other witch behind if Draco did decide to attack them. There was no way she could make it past the doors fast enough, anyway; running would meaning turning her back, giving Draco a chance to either curse her or physically attack her without being able to defend herself.

Lost in her own thoughts and trying to discreetly look for a way out, Hermione didn't notice the moment Draco drew his wand and pointed it straight at her.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Hermione watched in horror as her and Daphne's wands went flying out of reach. She desperately hoped she could distract him long enough for them to make it to the doors and get help. Something was seriously wrong with him. In all the years she had been tormented by him, she had never seen him so unhinged and angry. The pale Slytherin had always been the perfect picture of refinement and snobbery. Now, he just looked ready to throttle her.

Hermione raised her hands slowly, showing they were empty and trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Daphne had managed to grab hold of Hermione's robes as the two slowly moved backwards towards the door.

"Draco, why don't we talk about this? I'm sure if you let me explain, you'll see this is just a silly misunderstanding." Hermione tried to keep her voice even and soothing, afraid anything else would set him off and end with him attacking them.

The advancing blond sneered, "Oh do shut up, Granger. Nobody here actually _cares_ about you. Nobody here will _save_ you. You're just an uppity little Mudblood who desperately needs to be reminded of her proper place; and it certainly isn't here." As he spoke his wand arm had slowly risen again until the ebony wood was pointed directly at the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

" _Draco!_ You know that's not true. We're all in this mess together, and Hermione wants out of this binding just as much as you do." Daphne had apparently found her voice again, though she obviously kept her body firmly behind Hermione's. Not that Hermione could blame her, she would probably stay in the background as much as possible if Draco's ire had been directed elsewhere too. There were obvious moments in life when Slytherin preservation was perfectly reasonable; this was one of those moments.

Draco barely spared the other girl a glance before returning his attention to Hermione. "You know I'm right, Granger. Deep down, you know you don't belong in this world. I bet at night you lie awake wishing you could rejoin your parents wherever they are and enjoy a nice, average, _muggle_ , life. Isn't that right? Sure magic is fascinating, but a part of you will never really understand it. Never grasp its full potential. And how could you? Raised by muggles, you can't possibly begin to grasp everything magic is capable of. I'm just doing us all a favour really, reminding you of where you truly belong."

Tears began falling from Hermione's eyes at the Slytherin's cold words. She had begun feeling as though they had really become friends during the long hours they'd all spent in the library researching. She must have read every interaction entirely wrong if this was how Draco really thought of her. She had allowed the sneaky Slytherin past her defences and now she would pay the price.

Just as she opened her mouth to retort, Hermione felt Daphne bump against the door behind them. She didn't pay much attention to what the blonde girl behind her was doing as her attention was still mostly fixed on the wand held far too close to her face for comfort. Her hands had begun to tremble as she tried to think of any way she could get out of this unscathed, but her hope was quickly draining away as the doors behind Daphne remained firmly closed. Her breath was coming in short burst through her nose as she held on to what little control she had left, not wanting to hurt anybody else. It was happening again. It had been so long she had naively hoped it _wouldn't_ happen again. Apparently, it was a night of unwelcome revelations.

Just as Draco opened his mouth to strike her down, the last of her control slipped away, the masses of Dark magic swirling out from her body violently. She vaguely heard Daphne squeak as she was pressed back against the door and she registered the thump that must have been Draco bumping into something as the magic forced him back.

Pansy jolted awake with a start. She wasn't sure what exactly had caused her to wake up so quickly, but she was alert in an instant. You didn't grow up associating with Death Eaters and their families without a strong sense of self preservation, and that included never allowing sleep to fog the mind.

She only had to listen quietly for a moment before she heard it. Someone was downstairs _._ Pansy was on her feet in an instant and moving towards the drawing room doors. It was a great surprise to suddenly make a close acquaintance with the floor that was accompanied by a male grunt. In her haste she had completely forgotten about Potter. The two had been having a quiet conversation on a pile of pillows near the fire as they had both been unable to sleep. One of the house elves must have placed blankets over them when they eventually fell asleep. When she looked back to see where her leg had collided with Potter it was to note the tangle of blankets they were both currently trying to escape.

Potter gave her a blurry look as he straighten the glasses that had previously been smashed into his cheek when he fell asleep. She would _never_ admit to it allowed, be he was absolutely adorable in that moment as he unconsciously tried to flatten his ridiculous hair. For someone who had been in danger of one kind or another it was amazing that Potter had somehow retained a semblance of innocence. Pansy secretly envied him that. She hadn't been any kind of innocent in a very long time.

"Potter, if you would be so kind as to stop moving about like a landed mermaid, I would be able to sort out the blankets that have decided to hold us captive." She raised one eyebrow but allowed her lips to quirk into a small smirk to let him know she was teasing him.

Harry looked at her owlishly as he tried to make his brain comprehend what she had said to him. She took pity on him and pointed down to the twisted blanket again. Understanding quickly flashed across his face as he reached down to untangle their legs. Pansy had been so distracted by the amusing situation that she had completely forgotten about the noise until she heard it again. At least she had the reassurance that it wasn't just her imagination or the remnants of a dream when Harry's head jerked in the direction of the door as he obviously heard it too.

"What in Merlin's name is that?!" Harry grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her to her feet once he freed them both. surprisingly, but not unwelcome, he didn't release her hand once they were both upright. Pansy beamed inwardly as she looked at their clasped hands, feeling both elated and embarrassed by how much she loved knowing he _wanted_ to hold her hand. She had to shake herself out of her conflicted emotions so she could focus on the task at hand since there was clearly something wrong.

Drawing her wand, she pulled him by the hand towards the door, carefully checking the hallway before quietly heading in the direction the voice was coming from. The halls had fallen silent again, making Pansy more nervous than the screaming had. Having grown up in the grand house made it easy to guess where it had been coming from, but she desperately hoped she was wrong.

Finding themselves on the main floor the duo could hear multiple voices drifting from the direction of the library. She glanced over at Harry to see he had his wand drawn and held slightly in front of him at the ready. Creeping ever closer, they could finally pick out the individual voices of Granger, Draco and Daphne. Harry gave her a confused look, questioning why they would even be awake at this time of night. She shrugged in response, there was really know way to know what was going on without opening the doors.

Though she wanted to keep a good hold of him, she released Harry's hand so she could grasp the doorknob while keeping her wand at the ready. As quietly as she could she pressed the handle down before she began inching it open. She couldn't see any of the people in the room but the tension in their conversation was perfectly clear. _What was going on in there?_ Just as she threw the door open, deciding it would be best to intervene before things got out of hand she and Potter were pushed back by an unseen force. She felt sort of bad that Harry took the brunt of it as he ended up between her and the far wall, but the way he grabbed hold of her made her stomach flutter. _Dear Merlin, she was acting like she was fourteen again!_

Pansy looked up just in time to see Theo come racing down the hall towards the commotion That certainly would explain the force if Granger was out of control again. Though, why she would be be having such a strong emotional reaction in the middle of the night, she had no idea. She watched as Theo crouched down before throwing himself bodily through the doorway straight into the eye of the whirlwind. If he had been given a choice, Pansy had no doubt the Nott heir would have been sorted into Huffelpuff with such unwavering loyalty.

It didn't take long for the swirling black to dissipate after Theo had come to the rescue, his proximity working to help calm Granger's raging magic. She tentatively peeked around the doorframe, just in case any one in the room was feeling hex happy after so much adrenaline and tension had been pumping.

The scene was not what she had been expecting. Books and parchment littered the floor, Daphne was slumped down against the other door, all she could see of Draco was his shoes, while Granger clung to Theo with a vice like grip in the middle of the chaos.

She felt Harry poke his head in just above hers before he stepped into the room taking it all in for himself. "What in Merlin's name happened in here?"


	29. Chapter 29

_The Above,_

 _The Puppet is in a prime position to serve our purposes. The test was successful, he is still beholden to my will. As his Master, he will continue to obey my commands. Tell me what must be done to achieve your goals. Your will is my will. Your desires, mine. You but need speak of it, and it shall be done. I will make it so. I await your orders to spring the trap, using the Puppet as our secret weapon. The fools don't even comprehend what is happening right under their noses. I had hoped there would be redemption for the Pureblood heirs, but time and experience has shown they are lost to our cause. The only purpose left that they may serve is to be but an example to the rest. A showing of your strength and wisdom, and of your benevolence. Those who fall in line will surely be spared, but those foolish enough to fall into this madness that is_ _ **equality**_ _will be wiped from the face of the Earth, stricken from all records, forgotten in the sands of time. I await your orders with anticipation._

 _Yours, body and soul,_

 _The Master_


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione chewed her fingernail anxiously as she sat in the window seat staring out with unseeing eyes at the expansive gardens below. After being escorted to her room last night she had no trouble drifting to sleep. The magical outburst had been completely draining when added to the lateness of the hour. Daphne had left shortly before everyone had headed to bed as she needed to get some sleep before work in the morning.

After making sure Hermione was safely tucked into bed, Theo had returned downstairs to help Pansy levitate an unconscious Draco to his room, warding the door when they left. Sprinkles had checked him over and informed them it was just a bump to the head, and nothing a good sleep wouldn't fix. Hermione found her emotions to be all jumbled when Theo came to her room the next morning and told her. On the one hand, she had come to care for Draco and was glad he wasn't seriously hurt, but on the other she was grateful he was unconscious and locked in his room. She had been truly terrified of him during the confrontation, and she was still mystified as to why he had lashed out so irrationally.

Hearing the rustling of fabric behind her, Hermione turned away from the window. Draco must be close to waking with all the shifting he was doing. Her heartbeat increased at the thought of facing his cold eyes again, but the shimmer of wards placed around the bed had her taking calming, deep breaths as she reminded herself that he couldn't hurt her.

She crossed her arms defensively over her chest as she watched Draco's eyes flutter open. His brow furrowed in confusion as he took in the sight of the bedroom ceiling. She wondered how much of last night he remembered. Summoning up her Gryffindor courage she cleared her throat, drawing his attention to her.

"What happened?" His voice was rough from sleep and she would have found it adorable how his hair stuck up in the back if she hadn't been so nervous for the coming conversation. She walked closer to the bed, but was careful not to cross over the ward line and watched with anxious eyes as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What do you remember?" Hermione watched as his eyes became unfocused as he drew up memories from the previous night.

"I remember how excited you were; you and Daphne both. Then, just, anger. So much rage. I'm honestly not even sure _why_. It was all consuming and all I could think about was getting even- wanting to hurt you the way you were hurting me." He gave her a look she couldn't read, "It doesn't make sense though, because you hadn't _done_ anything to me. I know you were about to tell me what you had found, and it wasn't personal that you talked to Daphne first. I was asleep. It would make sense you would want to talk it over before getting excited if the information turned out to be less than helpful. I honestly don't understand where the anger came from." He huffed irritably, punching the pillow beside him. "I was aware of what I was doing, and yet I couldn't seem to stop myself. I knew it was ridiculous, but the anger just grew every time I tried to stamp it down. You know I'd never hurt you, Hermione." His grey eyes met hers, seeking absolution. "You do believe me, don't you?"

He gave her such an open and vulnerable expression she knew he couldn't be lying to her. Whatever had happened had clearly frightened the Slytherin. _Something_ had made him lose control. Some sort of outside influence. Hermione made a mental note to recheck the books they had gone through yesterday in case one of them had been cursed somehow and they had all missed it.

Deciding to take a risk, she waved her wand to release the shimmering barrier keeping the blond trapped in the bed. She took the last few steps before she was standing right beside the bed as she reached down and grabbed his hand. It felt warm against her own and she noted the callouses from holding his wand and probably a broomstick.

"I believe you, Draco. We will figure out whatever happened last night and make sure it doesn't happen again." She made sure she had his full attention so he would be able to see her sincerity. Just as she opened her mouth to offer him more assurances, there was a _pop_ that announced the arrival of Sprinkles. Turning her head Hermione saw the small elf move quickly over to the nightstand, arms laiden with Draco's dinner. Once free of her burden the elf left without so much as acknowledging the two occupants of the room.

She cut him off just as he opened his mouth, "You've slept through the day. It's supper time apparently," she gestured to the steaming platter, "You'd better eat all you can, Sprinkles has been rather upset with us for the destruction in the library. I think you have a bit of groveling in your very near future. I'm still working on mine." She gave his hand another small squeeze and a tight smile before she stood to leave and spoke over her shoulder as she headed for the door. "I'll leave you to it. Sprinkles has me cleaning the mess myself and mostly without magic as penance. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Get some rest when you've eaten what you can." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Hermione was just about to enter the dining room when she heard Draco's name. She wasn't sure what stopped her, but something told her they would change the subject as soon as she walked into the room. She had no luck searching through the books and was at a complete loss as to what could have caused Draco's outburst. For some reason the others weren't inclined to discuss it with her. This would be the best opportunity she would have to hear what the others really thought about what had happened.

"I'm telling you, that is _not_ how Draco would normally react. Sure, he has been known to let his temper get the best of him, but he has _never_ lost control to the point of physical violence." Theo's voice was firm. Hermione found herself smiling gently at the loyalty the Slytherin had towards his best friend. She guessed they were probably even closer than she, Harry and Ron; having spent more years together as they grew up.

"Whether it was out of character or not, he's clearly unstable. Are we seriously even considering letting him have free reign of the house again? What if it happens again but next time whomever he catches alone isn't so lucky to have a blast of Dark Magic save them?"

While Hermione could understand Ron's feelings, particularly because they didn't know what had set the blond off in the first place, she also hated the idea of confining him to his rooms for something he couldn't control. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Harry's voice breaking through the arguing that had sprung up between Ron and Pansy.

"I know you don't think this was done on purpose Pans, but is it _possible_ that Azkaban affected him more than we thought? I just remember how Sirius sometimes flew off the handle for no apparent reason. Remus used to tell me it wasn't his fault. Even though he dulled the effects by shifting to his animagus form, the dementors still got to him."

Someone scoffed at the suggestion that Draco may actually be unstable because of Azkaban, and Hermione would bet anything it had been Theo. He, after all, had spent just as much time locked away. Her theory proved right a moment later as Theo began to speak.

"As the only one here who has actually spent a significant amount of time in that hell hole, I can say with certainty that our time away isn't what caused him to lose control. There aren't any more dementors there anyway. Not that it makes that pit any more enjoyable. There's absolutely no reason he would just wake up and decide to attack Hermione and Daphne. We are obviously missing something, and until Draco is awake I think we should stop making assumptions."

Hermione wondered if Theo's anger was just him being a good friend or if there was more to it. Was he covering for his own fear that Harry could be right and Theo himself may suddenly lash out at whomever happened to be closest? She didn't think there was much more to be gained from eavesdropping so she stepped around the corner, garnering everyone's attention.

"Thought you'd all like to know that Draco is awake now. If any of you would like to see him, he seems himself now. I think it would be safe to go and talk to him."

Daphne, who she hadn't even realized was in the room, stood from her seat on the sofa, straightening out imaginary wrinkles in her robes. "I for one would like to hear his side of the story before we go condemning him. He deserves a chance to explain, and as his friends we owe him that much."

The Slytherin girl's move towards the door seemed to gain Theo's attention as he straightened up from his position of leaning against the mantle.

"I'm with Daph on this one. He deserves the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise." As he followed Daphne out the door he paused to give Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze. Pansy followed her friends without a word or backward glance, which clearly made Harry uncomfortable.

Once the room was clear of all the Slytherin's, Hermione made her way to the vacated sofa and dropped to lie back on the arm, taking up the entire length. What on earth had she done to anger whatever deity was out there so much that they decided this should be the course of her life. It was always one thing after another it seemed, with very few short breaks in between.

A throat clearing broke her out of her silent pity party and she turned her head to focus on the culprit.

"Well, now that everything seems to have calmed down a bit why don't you tell us what you found, Hermione?" Bless that Ronald Weasley. While his attempts to lighten the topic were obvious she was grateful for the effort nonetheless. She really had missed him. While she was happy he was back with them again, there was a small part of her heart that still ached at the memory of what he had said about her to the papers.

Pushing aside her battling feelings she straightened in her seat and entered 'lecture mode' as the boys called it.

"The book I found was describing another ritual that could actually _bind_ the Dark magic, making bonds completely unnecessary. With the proper creation of a talisman we could research how to set Theo and Draco free. They wouldn't need to be bound to me anymore because the talismans would hold the Dark Magic instead. It makes me wonder just how hard our dear _Minister_ actually looked for a solution to my predicament. It almost feels like he found the easiest solution and ran with it. The bonding is obviously much easier than setting up a ritual to create a talisman strong enough to contain that amount of magic. Though, the talismans would be much more stable as they wouldn't have any bearing on my emotional state and would keep the magic from lashing out."

She paused to see if the boys were still following. Sometimes she got so engrossed in her lectures she didn't realize she had lost them somewhere along the way and would have to backtrack and explain certain parts all over again.

The hopeful and interested looks on her friends faces clearly indicated they had understood exactly what she was saying and were just as excited by the idea as she was.

"You really are the brightest witch, Hermione Granger."

"Honestly Harry, all I did was read through what felt like a million ancient books. It didn't take any particular skill beyond reading and comprehension."

Harry laughed at her reply, "Don't sell yourself so short Hermione, you shouldn't underestimate the fact you sat there in the library reading all those books and understanding what most of them said. The rest of us certainly didn't spend nearly as much time in that library as you did, and I remember one particular afternoon when you nearly bit my head off for asking what you considered 'asinine' questions."

Ron joined in the laughter as Hermione pretended to be offended. "Well it _was_ the tenth question you'd asked without turning a single page."

Standing with a stretch Ron headed for the door. "Come on you two, I'm starved and I'm sure Sprinkles has some biscuits hidden away somewhere just begging to be discovered."

Hermione laughed as she and Harry joined their ginger friend. "You realize she hides them for good reason?"

Ron just smiled back, "Yeah, for the challenge."


End file.
